Nueva Generación Soul Eater
by Sora Eater
Summary: que pasaría si todos los miembros de Spoirt tienen hijos, y que esos hijos obtengan el poder legendario para proteger de Fairy of Destiny, Stellar Spirit y Cross Rave, poderes creados para proteger la bondad y alejar la maldad
1. conociendonos

Un alma saludable redice de un cuerpo saludable y una mente saludable ...

Que pasaría si la magia existiera en cada uno de los cuerpos pero no necesariamente brujos simplemente ... magia usada para el bien de las personas y su felicidad...

Sora – dijo una mujer de cabello rubio cenizo con unos grandes ojos verdes con una camisa blanca y una falda negra y unas botas negras, estaba sacudiendo a un bulto blanco – Sora despierta – dijo con una agradable sonrisa esta mujer no supera los 26 años de edad

ya es de dia – unos ojitos verdes salieron del bulto, la mujer acento y una pequeña niña de unos 6 años salio del bulto mostrando a, una niña de cabello blanco muy desordenado con facciones infantiles pero serias con una pijama rosa – ohayo mama – dijo la niña con una sonrisa

ohayo Sora – dijo la mujer, la niña salto a sus brazos y ella la toma y salieron del cuarto, para llegar a la cocina de un departamento

ohayo papa – dijo la niña con una sonrisa en eso un hombre de piel algo morena, cabello blanco peinado hacia un lado y ojos rubí, con una camisa negra manga-larga, un chaleco blanco cerrado y pantalones negros, tenia un pequeño puchero, pero luego le dio una sonrisa de tiburón a la niña ella también se la dio

bueno a desayunar se a dicho no Soul – dijo la mujer mirándolo con una sonrisa el acento

como tu digas Maka – dijo poniendo los platos

Mama, Papa hoy comienzo clases? - pregunto Sora con una sonrisa, ambos adultos acentaron la niña comió rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos y corrió al baño

se ve que en eso saco tu lado – dijo con una gota de sudor en la cien Soul, Maka le da un leve golpe en el estomago, al cabo de los minutos sale la niña con un lindo lazo rojo en un mechón mas largos que los otros, una camisa manga-larga azul claro y cuello blanco con 3 botones horizontales azul marino una falda oberol hasta las rodillas azul marina y medias blancas se dio media vuelta dejando ver que la espalda era como una x, busco un bolso rosado con un pajarito azul

nos vamos ya otou-san – dijo con una sonrisa Sora dejando ver unos lindos diente sitos de tiburón, salieron del apartamento y subieron a una moto, por supuesto Sora fue adelante, llegaron a una escuela donde Sora se bajo como si nada – sayonara – dijo mientras agitaba la mano de un lado a otro, se dio media vuelta y sonrió levemente para si misma entro a una linda escuela primaria de Shibusen, era grande de dos pisos, blanca con negro y un gran letrero que decía "BIENVENIDOS DESU", Sora contuvo una risa y decidió entrar – salón 1-B salón 1-B – se repetía buscando el salón hasta que lo encontró estaba junto a la biblioteca sonrió y entro – ohayo – dijo casi en un susurro, era un aula no muy grande de 16 sillas, busco cuidadosamente su silla que estaba junto a la ventana se sentó y saco un libro de su bolso, al cabo de los minutos llego la gente, entonces una profesora de cabello negro super largo hasta la cintura atado en una coleta de caballo con buena figura, una camisa amarilla crema y una falda negra algo larga con unas botas blancas, se dio media vuelta y dejo ver unos ojos azul oscuro

hola soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tierna – pasare lista y dirán las cosas que quieren ser – dijo, busco una lista, paso un buen rato y...

Sora Eater Evans – dijo, luego lo analizo la pequeña niña alzo la mano – dime que quieres ser – dijo ella algo nerviosa, Sora lo noto y sonrió

primero quiero que deje de estar nerviosa eso le hace mal a su alma – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer le recordó a Maka – quiero ser una técnica de armas – dijo con una sonrisa todos se comenzaron a reír menos una pequeña cabecita morada y la mujer de mirada oscura – porque se ríen? – pregunto algo triste

para ser técnica tienes que estudiar desde un principio no es así bueno estas en una escuela para niños normales – dijo un niño burlonamente, ella lo miro anonada y recordó ciertas cosas decidió quedare callada y sentare, luego Tsubaki siguió pasando lista y llego a..

Death The Kyaro – dijo y también se sorprendió un poco – que quieres ser – dijo, entonces una niña de cabellera rosada cara con unos grandes ojos azules oscuros y el uniforme común, pero en su cabello llevaba una pequeña diadema de tela morada y blanca

so-y -D-eath The K-ya-ro quie-ro s-er un ar-ma – dijo ella algo temerosa paso lo mismo que con Sora, Sora sonrió un poco

URUSAI – grito un niño de cabello negro des-alborotado con una camisa manga-larga azul claro y un oberol azul marino con unas bermudas sus ojos eran muy oscuros y Sora – QUE SABEN USTEDES SI PUEDE OBTENER UN FUTURO EN ELLO – gritaron ambos

Sora, Daisuke-kun – dijo Tsubaki algo molesta ellos se estremecieron un poco y miraron a su maestra

si – murmuraron mirándola

si no se sientan en 3 segundos los castigare – dijo, ellos inmediatamente se sentaron – bueno siguiendo con la lista Kirito Star – dijo aun con carácter un niño de igual aspecto al que grito alzo la mano

Técnico de Espada – dijo con entusiasmo de el no se rieron al escuchar el apellido del chico analizaron el de las dos chicas y eran de los hijos de Spoirt

el siguiente Daisuke Star – dijo Tsubaki de nuevo el chico de cabello negro se paro

arma ninja – dijo el y se volvió a sentar en recreo las dos chicas de cabellos sumamente raros estaban solas pero Sora decidió intervenir

me puedo sentar contigo Kyaro-chan – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa la pequeña acento y se sentaron juntas – por casualidad eres hija de Chrona Makenshi y Death The Kid-sama – le susurro al oído esta acento con pena – genial puedes cumplir tu sueño de ser un arma – dijo con una sonrisa

tu también no eres hija de Soul Eater Evans y Maka Albarn – le dijo con una leve sonrisa

si, pero mis padres quieren que lleve una vida normal apenas cumpla los 13 voy a entrar al Shibusen oficial – dijo ella con entusiasmo – por cierto puedes decirme Sora – aclaro

y tu ya me has dicho "Kyaro-chan" así que no hay problema – dijo con una sonrisa, luego del almuerzo todos estudiaron y luego se fueron a sus casas, Soul busco a Sora – bey bey Sora-chan – dijo Kyaro despiden doce temerosamente

BYE BYE – grito mientras se iba con Soul, en eso un niño de unos 8 años, de cabello negro y ojos morado-azul se acerca a Kyaro

Kyaro nos vamos – dijo el chico con una voz seria

claro onii-chan – dijo y comenzaron a caminar, en el departamento, Sora hizo su tarea ceno y se fue a dormir mientras con los padres...

no me dijo si quiera si hizo amigos – dijo con un puchero Maka mirando la puerta de Sora, Soul le revolvió el cabello

deja de comportarte como una niña Maka tienes 26 años – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – y si la hizo vi a una niña despidiendo ce así que debes estar contenta... aunque se parecía demasiado a alguien que connosco – dijo pensativo

a quien – dijo Maka con curiosidad

a Chrona – dijo, ella lo dudo un segundo tenia años que no hablaba con ninguno de sus amigos debido a Sora

KYAA – grito Sora sorprendiendo a los padres

SORA – gritaron entrando al cuarto la niña estaba llorando en posición fetal – estas bien – dijeron

otra vez la demonio – dijo ella, era cierto heredo muchas cosas de parte de Soul, como la aficcion por el piano, las pesadillas con los diablillos y la apariencia, corrió hacia su madre y la abrazo fuertemente – puedo dormir con ustedes – dijo temblando en las piernas de Maka

claro Sora puedes dormir con nosotros – dijo Soul agachandose a su altura y tomándola en brazos – vamos Maka – dijo el ella acento y comenzaron a ir al cuarto, a la mañana siguiente se pararon como si nada ya era común que Sora tuviera esa clase de pesadillas y las olvidara

ohayo – dijo la pequeña niña despertandose y tallandose los ojos, se veía tan tierna, paso la misma rutina que el dia anterior, escuela hasta la salida – Kyaro-chan entendiste la tarea – dijo Sora con una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes

si pero no entiendo matemáticas – dijo con un dedo en la barbilla

niños hoy tendremos a unos invitados del 3re grado – dijo Tsubaki, en eso llega el chico de cabellos negros, una niña de cabellos rubios hasta los hombro con una gran sonrisa y ojos azul claro, un niño de cabello blanco que tapaba su ojo derecho y ojos ambarino y una niña de cabellos rubios hasta la cadera con ojos azules – ellos son, Death The Chrno – dijo refiriendose al niño de cabello oscuro- Misuzu Law – dijo refiriendose a la niña rubia – Franken Yukito – dijo refiriendose al albino – y Lilian Thompson – dijo refiriendose a la ultima

venimos a decirles que el dia de hoy se han encontrado presencias inusuales – dijo fríamente Chrno

y en eso que nos involucra – dijo molesto Daisuke

que no pueden salir de la escuela debido a que se acercan – dijo Yukito de la misma forma que Chrno

pero hacia quien – pregunto calmado Kirito

no se sabe – dijo Lilian, en eso Sora se exalta y se abraza a si misma y cae al piso

Sora-chan estas bien – dijo Kyaro intentando calmarla estaba temblando mucho

presencias – murmuro, en eso un terremoto viene

Kirito-kun Daisuke-kun saben lo que tienen que hacer – dijo Tsubaki mirándolos

Tamashī no hogo-sha ( protectora de almas ) – dijeron ambos y cosas negras le aparecieron en la cara y salieron sombras de sus pies cubriéndolos a todos de por debajo

papa, mama – murmuro Sora aun asustada se paro del piso y entro un pedazo de venda y saco a un niño de la escuela

nani – dijo Tsubaki y los hermanos Star, sacaron a varios niños incluyendo los Star poco a poco en eso..

Tsubaki – grito un hombre de cabello azul peinado para arriba y los lados, con una camisa sin mangas blancas con un pantalón ninja y vendajes en los brazos con una estrella en su brazo derecho y una raya atravezandola – espada demoníaca ahora – grito ella acento y se convirtió en espada

Kyaro-chan quedate aqu... - no termino la frase ya que ya estaba siendo arrastrada pero con ella era un cabello rojo

al fin te encontramos – dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos bastante largos con ojos rojos de psicópata un traje rojo pegado que casi deja ver la mayoría de su cuerpo

nani'kore ( que es esto ) - dijo algo asustada Sora atrás de la mujer había algo raro era un hombre muy gordo de piel blanca pero como si fuera pintura pelo ponk negro y ropas extrañas – bájame – forcejeaba molesta Sora pero lo que se gano fue que la mujer la tirara contra el piso y comenzara a golpearla consecutivamente con el

SORA-CHAN – grito asustada Kyaro saliendo de la escuela

KYARO-CHAN NO – dijo Sora asustada la mujer la levanto del piso para comenzar a darle vueltas por todos lados mientras era golpeada con el piso – Kyaro-chan vuelve a la escuela – dijo con una sonrisa forzada ella se negó y fue tomada por un vendaje – suelta a Kyaro-chan onegai – dijo ella con dos lagrimitas en los ojos

porque lo haría esto es divertido – dijo la mujer y la soltó, Sora se iba a parar pero la mujer la agarro de los pies y se los quemo

KYAAA – grito de dolor Sora dándole pena a los demás que veían como sufría, la soltó por un minuto y Sora se quito los zapatos quedando descalza, pero la peli-roja la quería ver sufrir y cometo a pegarle con su cabello, luego de que se aburrió la tomo de los pies y las manos acercándola a ella – ¿quien eres tu? Y ¿ porque haces daño? - pregunto mientras se quedaba sin fuerzas

Flare, mi deber es destruir el Etherion y eso estoy haciendo – dijo mientras otra parte de su cabello se forma un martillo, Sora de la nada sonrió, Flare iba a pegarle pero...

alejate de nuestros hijos – dijo Maka con la forma de guadaña de Soul, un hombre con tres lineas en su cabeza blancas y el pelo negro, con una camisa negra con una corbata banca y pantalones negros, dos pistolas en las manos, una mujer de cabello morado todo desfigurado, ojos azul marino, una camisa negra manga-larga con una corbata blanca una bata de doctora, una falda negra y unos botines blancos, con una espada negra con una boca roja, estos eran, Death The Kid, Patricia y Elizabeth Thompsom, Chrona y Ragnarok, Maka corto el pelo de la mujer con Soul dejando caer al suelo sin querer a Sora

que alivio – dijo Sora para cerrar los ojos

Maka porque estos tipos le están haciendo daño a Sora – dijo el reflejo de Soul en la Guadaña

no lo se – respondió y vio de reojo a su hija – Kid-kun les dejo el resto a ustedes – dijo ella comenzó a bajar de la punta de la escuela hasta donde estaba su hija, pero un vendaje la tomo de la cintura dejando caer a Soul, el se des-transformo y comenzó a correr hacia su hija

creo que es tu turno Himeko – dijo Flare la cosa blanca lanzo una ráfaga de aire a la escuela donde los resto de esta cayeron sobre Soul

PAPA – grito Sora parándose con dolor y yendo hacia el pero... la cosa blanca la aplasto con su pie – kya – grito y se estremeció

Sora – dijo estirando su brazo para alcanzarla

estoy bien – dijo tratando de pararse pero volvió a ser pisada, la cosa blanca le tomo la cabeza para que la subiera – por lo menos se que alguien quiso salvarme – dijo mientras el la alzo haciéndola remover de dolor, su uniforme estaba todo desgastado y su cuerpo rasguñado, su cabeza comenzó a sangrar

SORA – gritaron desesperados los padres, ella sonrió levemente casi notable, Tsubaki , Kyaro y Chrona lloraban al ver a la pobre criatura sufrir

los quiero – declaro y fue lanzada hacia un lado quedando inconsciente

ahora a acabar con el resto de la familia EATER – declaro Flare iba a meter un vendaje en el cuerpo de Maka y en el de Soul

no.. -murmuro Sora – NOOOOO – grito y una luz blanca inundo su cuerpo extendiéndose destruyendo las cosas malvadas, levanto sus brazos – NO VAS A TOCAR A NADIE MAS – declaro esa luz era cálida, un extraño símbolo de un hada con cola apareció en su mano izquierda, esa luz proveniente de un pequeño cuerpo quito todos los vendajes y destruyo la roca que aplastaba a Soul, luego como si nada regreso a su cuerpo que no podía ni mantenerse en pie – gomen'nasai – dijo mientras comenzaba a caer pero Soul fue mas rápido y la atrapo en sus brazos

Sora – dijo el mirándola inconsciente en sus brazos la cargo y fue con Maka y los demás

que fue eso – pregunto una versión adulta de Chrona

Etherion – dijo Kyaro todos la miraron anonados – eso no es Etherion como dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos – dijo un poco tímida – era mas como un poder de los cielos esa luz era cálida – dijo tocan doce el pecho – como el dulce amanecer – dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo

Kyaro-chan estas segura – dijo Chrona con cierta duda

eso lo se porque la resonancia de su alma es...

cálida – dijo Maka continuando lo que la pequeña quería decir, ella acento y todos se disculparon por el incidente

vamos Chrno, Kyaro – dijo la versión adulta de Kid extendiendo una mano

papa, mama van a dejar a sus armas – dijo algo molesto Chrno cosa que a Kid le salio una gota en la cabeza

Kid ~ - sonó sombría la voz de Liz, su apariencia cambio, su cabello rubio creció hasta un poco mas de la cintura, con una boina blanca con negro, un top negro que solo cubría sus pechos con un chaleco blanco con dos guantes abombados negros y un jiné con unas botas largas negras – ya planeabas dejarnos – dijo moviendo su puño mientras un aura asesina la consumía

calmate oka-san pareces su esposa ni la tía Chrona se coloca así – dijo Lilian yendo hacia ellos

escuchaste a tu hija – dijo un hombre de cabello negro con puntas blancas ojos negros, una mini x blanca en su mejilla izquierda, con una camisa negra con una gran X blanca un chaleco negro y pantalones negros

urusai papa – dijo Lilian molesta aun

jaja los reprima su propia hija – rio inocentemente Patty, que también a cambiado, su cabello llegaba hasta sus nada pequeños pechos, llevaba una camisa manga-larga negra pegada con una camisa larga blanca con varios detalles y una capucha, en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero como para la lluvia blanco y un lacito pequeño amarillo, unas bermudas pegadas negras y unas mini botas negras

mama – dijo Misuzu yendo con su madre que la abrazo con ternura

creo que necesitamos hablar – dijo Maka con una leve sonrisa, vio a su hija de reojo y le tomo la mano – que sera este símbolo – dijo viéndolo, fueron todos al hospital a verse y Sora fue internada ya que fue la que mas golpes llevo

Chrno-nii estará bien Sora-chan – pregunto Kyaro viendo el cielo tenia vendajes en la parte superior de su cabeza y una cura bastante grande en su cachete derecho

no lo se Kyaro – dijo Chrno que tenia las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, tenia los mismos vendajes que Kyaro

si es hija de la famosa Maka Albarn no es capaz de sobrevivir – dijo Daisuke que tenia vendajes en el rostro

ese no es todo el tema ella sufre de una enfermedad – dijo Yukito que tenia vendajes en los brazos

voy a ver como esta – dijo Misuzu entrando a la habitación pero no había nadie, todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a buscarla y la encontró Daisuke en el tejado del hospital estaba bailando con las flores de cerezo al buen ritmo al cabo llegaron todos, era hermoso el baile que hacia y ella resplandecía

nani? - pregunto incrédula luego dio una gran sonrisa de tiburón, con los adultos...

pum – sonó al dejar caer tantos libros Maka, exactamente ocho libros gruesos

espero que se esfuercen luego de que encontremos que es el poder nada saldrá de esta biblioteca – dijo muy seriamente todos acentaron la única que no estaba era Patty que se había ofrecido de cuidar los niños, cada uno tomo un libro aunque a Black Star le costo un poco leer tantas palabras

pregunta que es lo que buscamos – dijo Black Star, a todos le salio una gota en la cabeza

estamos buscando lo que vimos ayer Black – dijo Ragnarok – la luz cálida y la destrucción de las cosas malas – dijo de nuevo, el acento y siguió leyendo

creo que lo encontré – dijo haciendo que todos caigan al piso de forma graciosa

y que dice Black – dijo Soul algo necesitado

PRIMERO DILE A TU DIOS POR FAVOR NJAAA – grito Black Star

Maka... CHOP – grito Maka dándole un golpe en la cabeza

bueno, bueno – dijo Black Star – dice aquella persona nacida de un ángel y uno de alas negras – decía pero no tenia sentido – heredara el poder de destruir la maldad y salvar a la bondad, pero ... - Black se cayo durante un instante – siempre habrá alguien que la atormente – dijo Black serio sorprendió a todos

ángel de alas blancas – dijeron todo señalando a Maka – ángel de alas negras – dijeron señalando a Soul – diablillo – dijeron casi mudos

Black como se llama el poder – dijo saliendosele el alma a Maka

Fairy of destiny – dijo serio muy raro

entonces que soy yo... - resonó la voz de Sora con los demás a su lado – soy un demonio o ...

un ángel – la interrumpió Justino Law, que se veía igual per con facciones mas maduras – hija de sangre blanca y negra crearan a la portadora de Fairy of Destiny – dijo con una leve sonrisa

un ángel ...- dijo rasonando...


	2. UN NUEVO AMIGO ¿celos?

6 años después ...

listo – dijo una voz que provenía de una sombra – entrada al Shibusen oficial en marcha – dijo la voz de nuevo

apurate ya Sora – dijo un chico de cabellos negros des-alborotados, con mirada oscura, llevaba una camisa manga-larga blanca con un suéter negro sin botones con una corbata roja, unos jins negros con unos zapatos grises con una estrella en la punta

callate que no concentro – dijo una chica de cabello blanco hasta la cintura con una diadema fina negra, unos ojos verde jade,un suéter blanco ( como de militar ) abierto que debajo tiene una camisa azul clara con una corbata negra, una falda azul más oscura hasta los muslos y unas largas medias negras con botines blancos, raramente en su mano izquierda había una venda, vieron corriendo a una mujer asustada y seguida por un pre-kishin – detente ahí mismo – dijo la pequeña niña

game star – dijo el chico de cabellos negros y se transformo en Kusarigama ( como Tsubaki )

alma podrida que no mereces vivir te convertir en polvo – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, y comenzaron a luchar – Daisuke-kun – dijo ella el acento y se convirtió en un kunai con algo escrito y se lo traspaso por la cara sin hacerle nada luego por el cuerpo y luego Daisuke se convirtió en una espada de filo negra muy fina con agarre de cruz, le trapazo el cuerpo convirtiéndolo en una simple alma roja con pedazos mas oscuros, soltó un sonoro suspiro – ya puedes volver Daisuke-kun – dijo ella el se convirtió de nuevo en humano tomo el alma en sus manos y la comió

gracias por la comida – dijo el esbozando una sonrisa

no se donde sacaste los genes de mi padre pero le tenemos que informar a Kid-sama recuerda – dijo mostrando dientes de tiburón Sora, el acento y se fueron caminando hasta que llegaron a un espejo

44-66-256 – anoto y creo varias ondas en el espejo y salio el Shinigami

hola Kid-sama – dijeron ambos – hemos completado la misión – dijeron con una sonrisa

que bueno me recuerdan tanto a sus padres – dijeron en eso la cabeza de Soul se asoma

que onda Sora – dijo con una sonrisa esta le regreso el gesto

papa, mama dijo que si llegabas después de las 11 dormirías en el sofá – dijo con una cara reflexionante

viste Kid por tu culpa he dormido 6 noches seguidas en el sofá – dijo removiéndole el cuello a Kid, Soul

al parecer ustedes también terminaron las misiones – dijo una niña de cabello rosado claro brillante hasta la cintura con una diadema de tela blanco con morado, ojos azul marino, con una camisa morada con magas cortas y largas, las cortas era moradas y se abultaban un poco conseguidas de mangas largas blancas, una falda morada abombada con detalles blancos como los de una princesa, medias blancas que no podía verse por donde empezaban y zapatos escolares morados, a su lado había un chico de cabello negro un poco largo pero ordenado y ojos color verde oscuro, con una camisa negra, unos pantalones negros, unos extraños zapatos negros, encima de todo una chaqueta muy larga hasta los talones, con bordes plateados, con una tira pasándole por el pecho, con dos guantes negros

Kyaro-chan Kirito-kun – dijo Sora en forma de saludo

Kirito, Kyaro – saludo de igual forma Daisuke

bueno a lo que venimos – dijo Kirito – ya completa la misión Kid-sama – dijo el con una leve sonrisa

que bueno, Sora y Kyaro si quieren pueden venir a buscarme a mi a Chrona y a Soul – dijo Kid ellas dos acentaron y se despidieron de los hermanos Star

vamos Kyaro-chan – dijo Sora y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Shibusen, pasaron por un lado de la enfermería para buscar a Chrona pero ...

porque cada vez que vienes es para pedir algo Ragnarok – dijo Chrona algo molesta, ambas niñas pegaron el oído

solo te pedí que cuidaras de Lily en lo que Liz y yo salimos a una misión – dijo Ragnarok en el mismo tono

no tengo problema en cuidar a Lily el problema eres tu desde que te separaron de mi cuerpo has estado mas distante no me digas que es por...

callate – le grito Ragnarok a Chrona, ella se asusto y Ragnarok lo noto – gomen Chrona lo que pasa es que sabes que es un tema delicado – dijo el tocándose el brazo – si quieres se la dejamos a Patty – dijo el, Chrona sonrió tiernamente, negó con la cabeza

esta bien Ragnarok Lily se puede quedar con nosotros – dijo ella con una sonrisa el le agradeció y salio

es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas – dijo saliendo del cuarto, las dos chicas salieron derrotadas de su escondite – no se preocupen – dijo el, y termino de irse

mama sobre que discutían – pregunto inocentemente Kyaro, Chrona negó con la cabeza , y se dirigieron a la Death Room, donde estaban Soul y Kid discutiendo sobre quien sabe que cosa que calmaron al ver a Chrona y a las niñas, cada uno se diriguió a sus respectivos hogares

dadaima – dijeron ambos albinos

Soul pensé que dormirías toda una semana en el sofá – dijo con ironía Maka, haciendo que al albino le salieran benitas en la cabeza – era broma me alegra que estés a tiempo – dijo con una linda sonrisa , el le devolvió el gesto y comenzaron a comer – y como te fue en tu ingreso – dijo Maka, esta sonrió ampliamente – supongo que aprobaste – dijo mientras se metía un trozo de comida a la boca

papa compuse una nueva canción quieres escucharla – dijo con comida en la boca pero tapándosela Sora, el acento con cariño y transcurrieron la noche, Sora mostro su canción y se fueron a dormir, bueno no especialmente a dormir...

entonces dices que darán una bienvenida – dijo con el ceño semi fruncido Sora

_si, pero creo que le diré a papa que dejo los prepar_a_tivos para el aniversario que es en dos semanas – _escucho de la otra linea telefónica

creo que es mejor – dijo acostándose Sora – bye, bye – dijo para colgar y dormirse, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida

SUEÑO

donde estoy – se dijo para si misma, tenia un vestido de tirantes negro plano hasta la cintura y luego abombado hasta las rodillas con medias azules y unos zapatos de punta negros, con un sombrero de pingüino pequeño en su cabeza, con un guante hasta el codo azul con rayas negras – que quieres Iru – declaro en lo que en un espacio negro, se convierte en una habitación ( como la de Soul cuando el diablillo lo molesta ), en eso un aura negra aparece y una mujer de cabello morado-negro, con dos cachos en la cabeza un traje de diablesa

nande'monai – dijo con simpleza – me entere que entraste a Shibusen cada vez están más necesitados al buscar a alguien con una enfermedad – dijo burlona

urusai – dijo Sora algo triste

en eso te pareces a tu madre y lo sabes – dijo ella con burla

te digo que te calles – grito y todo se rompió como un vidrio

FIN DE SUEÑO

Sora se para asustada de su cama, agarró con fuerza su manta sin gritar ni siquiera un poco, su respiración estaba entrecortada. Miro el reloj de su mesita de noche marcaba las 6:30, significaba que ya debía despertar, se paro de su cama y fue al baño, se dio una ducha y salio vio que hora era, 7:00, ella preparo el desayuno y sus padres salieron apurados de su cuarto, haciéndola reír por la forma en que corrían

ohayo – dijo aun con su típica sonrisa de tiburón – les hice el desayuno – dijo ella mientras tomaba café tranquilamente – coman – dijo, los dos adultos tenían el alma por fuera

muchas gracias Sora – dijo Maka con una gran sonrisa, todos desayunaron tranquilamente y se fueron, ya en la entrada del Shibusen ...

okairi'nasai – dijo una chica de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura atado en una coleta de caballo por un lazo azul, dejando dos mechones de cabello, con ojos azules profundos la sombra del cielo, con una camisa amarilla, con un pañuelo rojo con una cruz, un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con un lazo por detrás, medias cortas negras y botines negros

Misuzu-chan por que la gran bienvenida – dijo confundida Sora, a esta le cayo una gran gota debajo de la cabeza

a Sora no tienes arreglo – dijo Misuzu, hizo una leve inclinación y se fue junto con Sora a la entrada del Shibusen, ya adentro...

Misuzu-chan, Sora-chan ohayo – dijo una Kyaro sonriente en uno de los pasillos, a su lado venia un chico de cabello negro, bien peinado, con una camisa negra con detalles dorados, pantalones y botines de igual color

Chrno ohayo – dijeron ambas chicas de miradas claras

ohayo mina-san – dijo una chica de cabellos rubios un poco después de los muslos, con ojos azul claro, con un vestido blanco hasta los muslo, pegado, con detalles rojos, con estrellas rojas y amarillas, una chaqueta que quedaba hasta las rodillas, roja, con borde negro, unas largas botas blancas

Lily Ohayo – dijeron todos esta vez, en eso llega un chico de cabello blanco, algo largo, alborotado con un fleco tapándole el ojo derecho, con mirada ambarina, una camisa algo holgada manga-larga negra con un jins y unos zapatos negros

ohayo Yukito-kun – dijo Misuzu el regreso el gesto

hoy empiezan en la clase N.O.T verdad – dijo Yukito, todos los 13 acentaron con la cabeza

bueno espero que pronto nos alcancen a la E.A.T – dijo Lily con una sonrisa, todos los grandes se despidieron y los chicos avanzaron a la clase Luna, donde recibirán su primera clase era como un salón universitario, entraron como si nada, bueno Sora iba normal como Kirito, pero Kyaro iba con la cabeza gacha y sus manos en el pecho y Daisuke con las manos en la nuca, se sentaron en todo el medio de los puestos

oye niña ese es mi puesto – dijo un chico muy feo ( extremadamente -~- ) a Kyaro ella lo miro temerosamente

ese puesto no tiene tu nombre – dijo de brazos cruzados Sora sin mirarlos

nani tu me quieres retar a alguien que duro 10 minutos en su examen de ingreso – dijo con orgullo ella no se imuto – ah pecho-plano – Kirito y Kyaro se exaltaron ante esas palabras, Daisuke sonrió por lo bajo a Sora la invadió un aura oscura

Sora... CHOP – dijo lanzándole un libro en la cabeza, su risa de tiburón asusto al que estaba atrás y se llevo al inconsciente con el

Sora-chan creo que deberías ser un poco menos brusca – dijo Kyaro con una cara inocente, ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó de nuevo

buenas soy Marie Monjr seré su profesora – dijo una mujer de cabello rubio algo largo un poco después de los pechos y ondulado sin flequillo un mirada anaranjada y un parche negro con un extraño símbolo amarillo en el, con una camisa blanca manga larga recogida hasta los codos, un chaleco negro cerrado con una falda negra hasta las rodillas, unas botas blancas, esas clases rodaron con normalidad, luego vieron clases con Stein, hasta un punto que nadie quiso

vamos a diccecionar un ratón para su primera clase – dijo sombrío

y este es el padre de Yukito-kun – dijo Kyaro escondiéndose debajo de la mesa, todos acentaron con miedo, hubo vómitos niñas desmayadas y chicos traumados , luego vieron clases con Sid, Maka, incluso Black Star que era su profesor de deportes

bueno la mejor nota la tuvieron los hermanos Star siguiéndole Sora Eater y Death The Kyaro – dijo, Star – me sorprende que Kyaro y Daisuke los hayan superado siendo ellos armas – dijo

Black-sensei ( N/A: si le decían así ) pero Daisuke es su hijo y Kyaro es hijo de un miembro de Spoirt – dijo un chico tratando de respirar – y también de una de las mejores espada chines – dijo de nuevo

eso no tiene mucho que ver – respondió Kyaro sin ninguna dificultad, en momentos como esos salia el carácter de su padre, fría y algo distante solo lo usaba cuando se metían con la gente que quería

bueno no es por nada pero ustedes si siguen así pasaran mas rápido que sus propios padres a la clase E.A.T – resonó la voz de Chrona Makenshi

Chrona-sensei/mama – dijeron todos los alumnos, ella sonrió haciendo que a los hombres le salga una hemorragia nasal

BAKA'S NO SE LE QUEDEN MIRANDO A! MI ¡ESPOSA – grito por un micrófono Kid

papa/Kid-kun – dijeron las dos pelis-rosados con una gota en la cien

bueno vayan a ducharse que por hoy terminan las clases – dijo Black Star, yéndose con Tsubaki que estaba ahí observándolos – HOLA MI DIOSA COMO ESTAS – dijo Black a los que sus hijos saludaron a su madre con cariño, muy raro, al rato Kyaro nota viendo de reojo que Sora se alejaba hacía el bosque, la miro fijamente hasta que desapareció, con Sora que estaba sentada en medio de todo el bosque se tiro bruscamente al piso y extendió sus brazos

baka, baka, baka, floja, enana – se tiraba insultos a si misma – me ha ganado un arma – dijo – mi propia arma – metió su cabeza en sus piernas mientras lloraba

las lagrimas no te quedan – resonó la voz de un chico, Sora volteo la mirada para sonrojarse, era un chico alto, apuesto, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, pero varonil, con las puntas rojas, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta verde con bordes negro, un pantalón negro y zapatos rojos

¿quien eres tu?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que aun luchaban por salir de sus ojos

soy Jet tu nuevo amigo – dijo extendiéndole la mano ella la miro dudosa y la acepto con una tierna sonrisa, a lo lejos cierta arma veía de recelo toda la escena

yo soy Sora orashku ( gusto en conocerte ) - dijo Sora

orashku'ne – respondió el, Daisuke volvió a irse del lugar pero Kyaro lo detuvo en toda la entrada del bosque

que viste Daisuke-kun – pregunto de brazos cruzados

nande'monai (nada importante) – respondió secamente y se fue dejando a Kyaro un tanto confundida ella se fue al instante, al día siguiente...

lluvia... - dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando la ventana .. Sora, tomo un paraguas y salió, no podía perder clases – gota, gota, goteo – decía mientras caminaba hacia el Shibusen – Haru ni suka hana Natsu hiogaru sora yo, Kokoro no naka ni kizamarete kitameku – cantaba mientras subía los escalones hacia su escuela/instituto (N/A: que se yo -3-) - asa ni furu ame modo o tazusu o mo mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue – canto hasta que se dio cuenta que había llegado no culmino la canción y se adentro a la escuela y se topo con Daisuke

estabas cantando que te pasa – pregunto sin darle la cara, ella sonrió fingidamente

nande'monai simplemente iba muy aburrida ... - mintió pero sus ojos y cuerpo no podían hacerlo, cayo repentinamente al piso, pero antes Daisuke la alcanzo y ella lloraba inconscientemente en sus brazos, recordando donde estaban lo aparto y sonrío como ella solo sabe dejando las preocupaciones a un lado – que tal una carrera Star – dijo ella el acento y comenzaron a correr a su salón

gomen'nasai por la demora – dijeron ambos entrando y sentándose estaban en una clase con Maka ella sonrió y no le importo

bueno termino mi tiempo creo que tienen clases con Hiroto – dijo Maka muy calmada, todos acentaron, ella se fue calmadamente y entro un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos ámbar, una camisa negra con una blanca encima y unos pantalones negros

bueno comencemos con la clase – dijo Hiroto, durante dos horas sobre ciencias hubo una pequeña pausa – se que esto les sonara extraño pero después de la ceremonia por el aniversario Shibusen se harán las pruebas para la clase E.A.T – dijo sin más y se fue sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos

mi padre se volvió loco – dijo Kyaro mientras bajaba la cabeza y un aura oscura en ella

calmate Kyaro-chan de seguro es una broma – dijo Sora tratando de calmar a la joven arma

no es una broma y ya esta el cartel para las misiones – regreso y dijo Hiroto Chibi – si no toman una en grupos no podrán entrar al la prueba – dijo en eso los hijos de Spoirt salen corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo y toman la misión más difícil, que era ir tras una mujer que causaba daño o sea una pre-kishin, el día era ... mañana a todos se le puso la cara blanca pero la tomaron sin embargo

al día siguiente...

SORA ERAS LA MÁS DESESPERADA POR LA MISIÓN Y NO ESTAS LISTA, BAKA – grito molesto Daisuke en eso sale sora con su chaqueta en mano y su camisa azul era manga corta dejando ver un vendaje en todo su brazo izquierdo, salto desde su departamento se coloco la chaqueta en el camino y cayo de pie

gomen es que no había desayunado – dijo, Daisuke le jalo la chaqueta y la monto en una moto negra con una estrella de adorno

vámonos – dijo ciertamente frío, Kyaro se monto en una igual pero con Kirito, los cuatro chicos partieron era fuera de la ciudad, en Shibusen ...

Kid-sama no a visto una misión que se extravió ayer sobre una mujer pre-kishin – dijo Lily entrando en eso a Kid se le coloca la cara blanca

Lily busca a Chrno y a Misuzu con Yukito tienen que buscar a Kyaro y a los demás la envié a esa misión – dijo palidecido

UY si la tía Chrona se entera te vuelven papilla – dijo Lily con una mueca de dolor

Kid-kun ~ - resonó la voz de la mencionada que estaba sombría – ENVIASTE A KYARO A UNA MISION E.A.T – le grito mientras lo zarandeaba – yo también voy es muy extraño que una mujer sea una pre-kishin – dijo mientras se retiraba pero Kid la detuvo con una especie de hilo

no vas van los chicos Lily que les vaya bien – dijo con una mini sonrisa, ella acento y comenzó a correr hacia su clase

los del equipo estrella tenemos una misión especial – dijo ella con una sonrisa, solo 3 chicos salieron y se fueron junto con ella

al parecer mi corazón de melón esta en problemas – dijo en una carcajada Jet y se esfumo, ya en el lugar con los chicos ...

bueno este es el lugar pero no se ve muy bien – dijo con una cara algo asustada Sora viendo un pueblo algo triste, se bajo de la moto y hablo con una mujer – buenas por que están tan tristes – pregunto inocentemente

una bruja no ha estado atacando y si no mantenemos el silencio nos ataca y quita a nuestros hijos – respondió secamente

¿ bruja ? - fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios no era una pre-kishin, hizo una leve reverencia y se fue con sus amigos – es una bruja no una pre-kishin

no entiendo algo no es una pre-kishin – dijo casi en un susurro Kyaro, en eso una risa maliciosa se escucha

señoritas les han dicho que son muy lindas – dijo una mujer de cabello rubio hasta las orejas con unos penetrantes ojos azul-morado, con unos grandes pechos, una camisa sin manga top naranja con una pequeña abertura con rayas negras una falda abombada negra con detalles blancos unas largas medias naranjas y unas botas negras con trenzas naranjas

gr-acias pero quien eres tu – pregunto con mucha inocencia Kyaro a lo que Sora se coloca en frente de ella, la rubia sonrió ampliamente

soy Shelia Gorgon es un gusto – dijo mientras retrocedía y saltaba para luego destruir el piso


	3. un símbolo extraño, recuerdos del pasado

Daisuke-kun/Kyaro – gritaron ambos técnicos y los mencionados se convirtieron en armas, Daisuke en espada y Kyaro en una espada negra con bordes plateado-blanco de agarre de cruz, con una cruz en el centro , después una parte extraña como de cuerpo-espín, y demasiado delgada, comenzaron a atacar a la mujer, en otro lugar, mas especifico el Death Room  
¿nani? - soltaron todos los miembros de Spoirt y Ragnarok, menos Kid – ACABAS DE ENVIAR A MI HIJA/NUESTROS HIJOS A PELEAR CONTRA UNA BRUJA – gritaron desesperados todos, aturdiendo al Shinigami  
yo voy a buscarla – dijo Blair convirtiéndose en gata para ir  
para Blair – dijo Kid esta paro y se volvió a convertir en humana, solo su cabello había crecido ligeramente, llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con una abertura hasta el ombligo con un corto chort y unas largas botas negras – no puedes ir ninguno ira mas bien dicho – sanciono  
doste soy la bruja que representa a Shibusen ¿no? – grito molesta en eso una gatita roja clara con vista carmesí y una gran sombrero sobre su cabeza  
tu lo has dicho recuerda el trato – dijo Kid  
FLASH BACK  
Blair-chan aceptas ser la bruja que proteja a la gente del Shibusen – dijo alegremente Shinigami-sama, esta acento feliz – pero debes saber que nunca podrás desobedecer a ningún Shinigami – dijo el esta acento de nuevo  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
no puede ser – dijo ella cayendo de rodillas, se cubrió la cara con sus manos – gomen'nasai Maka-chan, Soul-kun no puedo proteger a Sora-chan – dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos  
entonces yo protegeré a Sora-chan – la gatita roja se convirtió en una niña de unos 10-11 años cabello rojo hasta las rodillas muy liso y laceo, con ojos carmesí grandes un gran sombrero de bruja rojo con un cinturón negro de evilla dorada, una camisa manga-larga roja con un cuello largo negro con volantes rojos-crema, la camisa se abría en el ombligo tenia cuatro botones dorados, hasta la después de toda la cintura, con volantes rojo-crema , luego una falda vinotinto hasta un poco después de los muslo abombada, con unos chores debajo que solo se podían ver un poco eran también vinotinto pero con unas trenzas crema, y unas largas botas negras con trenzas crema  
¿eh? ¿Misa-chan como iras tu? – pregunto Blair atónita  
estaré bien oka-san puedo cuidarme sola – dijo con mucho entusiasmo – además yo no he cumplido los trece para que puedan controlarme – dijo yéndose del Death Room, con los chicos ...  
¿nani'kore? No entiendo nada no puedo divisar su alma – dijo desde el interior del arma Kyaro  
yo tampoco es que acaso no tienes alma – dijo Sora tratando de atacarle pero intento fallido, ella con un vendaje la tomo y la arrastro por todas partes, todos palidecieron, recordaron cuando Sora fue atacada por primera vez, ella se levanto toda rasguñada pero no le importo, eso le molesto mucho a Shelia y volvió a lanzar un vendaje, ella lo rompió, Daisuke ya no era una espada si no el Kunai con cosas escritas , en eso el se convierte en Kusarigama  
Sora estas bien – pregunto en el interior del arma Daisuke al ver que la chica estaba como si nada, ella acento  
Daisuke-kun Game Star – dijo ella y miro a los demás y sonrió, comenzaron a atacar consecutivamente a la mujer pero sin embargo ella no los dejaba atacar con todos esos vendajes – oye voy a llegar a la conclusión de que no sabes pelear solo te defiendes con eso vendajes – dijo Sora toda rasguñada  
urusai soy hasta mejor que mis propias hermanas – dijo mientras tomaba de la cintura con un vendaje a Sora dejando sin querer caer Daisuke que se des-transformo antes de caer  
Sora/chan – gritaron todos  
estoy bien – dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos  
es imposible lo que estoy viendo – dijo Shelia con una sonrisa, veía su alma claramente, era blanca con un ¿hada? Con cola tal y cual como la que había en su mano cuando tenia 6 – Fairy of Destiny – dijo sorprendiendo a todos al saber de la magia que poseía la chica – te destruiré – dijo al final de esa oración Sora cerro los ojos para no volver a abrirlos durante un buen tiempo  
IDIOTA DE PRIMERA CLASE – se escucho un grito femenino en eso aparecen Chrno y Yukito, Yukito tenia una pistola negra, común pero, debajo de los dos expulsores de bala había un tapón con una cruz blanca, mientras que Chrno tenia una espada blanca con agarre de cruz rojo y reflejos azul claro, Chrno soltó del agarre a la albina y la tomo en sus brazos, la espada era Lily que se des-transformo  
Sora gomen'nasai llegamos algo tarde – dijo mientras ella la tomaba en sus brazos y le colocaba un collar extraño, era como un candado con cuatro pétalos de vidrio, en forma de corazón, volteo y se volvió a convertir en arma  
saben esto comienza a cansar sera mejor que termine – dijo sacando algo de sus manos – TAMASHI THE OF DEATH (alma de la muerte) – dijo y un montón de vendajes los tomaron dejándolos inconscientes  
SAYAKA IN A KARIN – resonó una voz muy ligera y un montón de flores rojas comenzaron a brotar con filosas púas – LEON NO TAMASHI – grito cierta pelirroja y de su mano salio una luz amarilla y le pego en la cara a Shelia  
nani'kore – dijo tocándose la cara – ¿quien eres tu? – pregunto  
Misaki la hija de la bruja Blair que ayuda al Shibusen – dijo secamente, juntos sus manos y... - LA BRUJA DEL ZODIACO – grito y una gran luz blanca, con detalles morados, rojos, amarillos, verdes, azules, marrones, rosado, plateado, dorado, respectivamente casi todos los colores existentes, tomo una posición rara, coloco su mano izquierda detrás de su cuerpo y la derecha delante, toda esa luz se posiciono en sus manos y las lanzo hacia Shelia que no las esquivo  
mocosa insolente crees que me ganaras siendo solo la pequeña guerrera del zodiaco – le grito y le lanzo un gran vendaje, y la dejo inconsciente, Sora abrió los ojos pesadamente y se levanto, coloco sus manos en su cabeza al ver a todos sus amigos inconscientes  
no... - murmuro, mientras el piso donde estaba se destruía, se levantaban cosas a su alrededor y el piso también – NOOOO... - gritaba mientras esa luz cálida destruía todo, esa luz comenzó a destruir su chaqueta y el vendaje que tenia en su brazo izquierdo mostrando así el símbolo del hada con cola, esa luz embarco todo el pequeño pueblo, creando como nieve amarilla que la gente tocaba, mientras en el Death Room  
Kid~ - sonó la voz maliciosa de Maka y Soul - ¡viste por tu culpa Fairy of Destiny esta en acción! - gritaron zarandeándolo  
gomen'nasai pero no imagine que esa bruja fuera hermana de Medusa y Arachne – dijo Kid en ese momento se dio cuenta que Chrona tenia su cabeza baja, el también la bajo... volviendo con Sora...  
este es el poder de Fairy of Destiny, imposible – dijo Shelia mientras huía, la luz volvió al frágil cuerpo, esta tambaleo mucho  
gomen'nasai mina-san lo volví ha hacer – dijo antes de caer pero fue atrapada por ... Jet  
pobre has quedado molida – dijo mientras tomaba sus tobillos, en ese instante todos abrieron los ojos y vieron al chico de cabello nada particular que les dedico una sonrisa burlona  
tu eres el nuevo pretendiente de Sora – dijo Chibi .. Kirito cosa a la cual Daisuke frunció el ceño levemente  
acertaste – dijo con una cara muy MUY feliz, ahora el ceño de Daisuke se veía mas fruncido cosa que asusto a Kyaro  
Daisuke-kun ¿estas bien? - pregunto temerosa  
claro que estoy bien no ves Kyaro – dijo con el ceño fruncido y un aura oscura a su alrededor que hasta mato a las flores que tenia cerca  
no estarás celoso no Star – dijo con burla Lily y picardía también  
claro que no, como estaría celoso de una pecho-plano – dijo en eso un libro volador paso por su cabeza rompiéndosela  
baka – dijo con dos lagrimitas en los ojos Sora recogiendo su libro – gracias – susurro inaudible y se levanto, Daisuke salio de su pequeño trance y miro la mano de la chica ese símbolo  
FLASH BACK  
creo que es tu turno Himeko – dijo Flare la cosa blanca lanzo una ráfaga de aire a la escuela donde los resto de esta cayeron sobre Soul  
PAPA – grito Sora parándose con dolor y yendo hacia el pero... la cosa blanca la aplasto con su pie – kya – grito y se estremeció  
Sora – dijo estirando su brazo para alcanzarla  
estoy bien – dijo tratando de pararse pero volvió a ser pisada, la cosa blanca le tomo la cabeza para que la subiera – por lo menos se que alguien quiso salvarme – dijo mientras el la alzo haciéndola remover de dolor, su uniforme estaba todo desgastado y su cuerpo rasguñado, su cabeza comenzó a sangrar  
SORA – gritaron desesperados los padres, ella sonrió levemente casi notable, Tsubaki , Kyaro y Chrona lloraban al ver a la pobre criatura sufrir  
los quiero – declaro y fue lanzada hacia un lado quedando inconsciente  
ahora a acabar con el resto de la familia EATER – declaro Flare iba a meter un vendaje en el cuerpo de Maka y en el de Soul  
no.. -murmuro Sora – NOOOOO – grito y una luz blanca inundo su cuerpo extendiéndose destruyendo las cosas malvadas, levanto sus brazos – NO VAS A TOCAR A NADIE MAS – declaro esa luz era cálida, un extraño símbolo de un hada con cola apareció en su mano izquierda, esa luz proveniente de un pequeño cuerpo quito todos los vendajes y destruyo la roca que aplastaba a Soul, luego como si nada regreso a su cuerpo que no podía ni mantenerse en pie – gomen'nasai – dijo mientras comenzaba a caer pero Soul fue mas rápido y la atrapo en sus brazos  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
Daisuke miro con preocupación el símbolo para luego pararse, fue junto con los demás, Sora se despidió de Jet y se subió junto con Daisuke y Misaki a su moto, llegaron alrededor de 30 minutos a la casa de Sora  
bye, bye Daisuke-kun – dijo Sora con Misaki en los brazos de Sora, busco las llaves de su departamento y entro – dadaima (estoy en casa) – dijo quitándose los zapatos en la puerta coloco a Misaki en su cama al lado de su madre que estaba dormida pero tenia marcas de haber llorado, se preocupo y se fue a su cama tambaleando un poco por toda la energía que gasto, cuando llego al cuarto se tiro en la cama y cayo dormida  
EN LA MASION DEATH  
Sora-chan estará bien – se preguntaba tirada en su cama Kyaro, era un cuarto blanco con un árbol de flor de cerezo pintado y una cama de princesa en el con un gran armario blanco, tenia puesto un camisón rosado con un pantalón de igual color su hermoso cabello rosado claro estaba por toda la cama expandido – tengo que hacer algo ese símbolo cada vez más atormenta a la pobre de Sora-chan – dijo, se paro de golpe y busco un libro llamado "FANTASY" y comenzó a leerlo... a la mañana siguiente  
Kyaro-chan no vas a ir a clases hoy – dijo a un costado de la cama de la chica Chrona, Kyaro abrió pesadamente los ojos y vio a su madre  
Ohayo – dijo frotándose un ojo – no, si voy tengo que ir – dijo levantándose y yendo al baño de la habitación, al cabo de los minutos salio y fue con su madre al Shibusen , en las escaleras estaba caminando como podía una cabellera blanca  
Sora-chan – dijeron ambas pelis-rosados con un dedo en la barbilla SORA-CHAN – gritaron corriendo hacia la mencionada que se dio media vuelta y las saludo  
ohayo – dijo con una sonrisa fingida  
nada de ohayo que haces aquí deberías estar descansando en casa – dijo algo preocupada Chrona  
no se preocupen – dijo ahora con una sonrisa verdadera – además no estoy para perder clases – dijo volviendo a subir las escaleras, ambas pelis-rosados las subieron a su costado, ya adentro -_-  
ohayo – dijeron todas las mujeres  
ohayo – dijeron el resto (Yukito, Misuzu, Lily, Chrno, Daisuke, Kirito y Hiroto )  
como estas Sora-chan – dijo Misuzu esta coloco una cara confundida  
a que te refieres Misuzu-chan – dijo en verdad confundida  
ohayo Sora pensé que te quedarías durmiendo en casa – dijo una Maka con los ojos algo rojos  
no, mama decidí venir a clases pero porque todo el mundo dice "porque has venido a clases" - dijo algo preocupada  
nande'monai – dijo Daisuke yéndose  
FLASH BACK  
entonces que soy yo – dijo Sora con los demás a su lado – un demonio o...  
un ángel – dijo Justin Law  
además porque crearías una luz tan cálida – dijo con una gran sonrisa Lily  
¿luz que Luz?- dijo atónita  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
se me había olvidado – dijo Kyaro junto con Kirito y los demás a su lado  
que Sora nunca recuerda que es Fairy of Destiny o lo que hace en el proceso – dijo Kirito  
por eso es nuestro deber protegerla – dijo Kyaro – aunque ciertos casos nunca los entenderé – dijo Chibi haciendo que a Daisuke se le fruña el ceño – que no me mires con esa cara sabes que es verdad – dijo sin cambiar su cara, el soltó un sonoro suspiro y fueron a su clase  
FLASH BACK  
una melodía se podía escuchar, era cálida pero triste a la vez, un chico de cabello negro caminaba en rumbo hacía esa melodía, no podía explicarse el sentimiento que esta daba era como si atrayera a las personas, su paso acelero hasta llegar a una puerta blanca con un cielo dibujado, el entro sin ningún permiso o aviso y una cabeza blanca se movía al ritmo de la música  
quien esta ahí – se dio la vuelta cargaba un vestido blanco con una camisa-chaleco rosada con unas medias cortas rosadas pálidas y zapatos rojos – Daisuke-san que se le ofrece – dijo con una tierna sonrisa esta pequeña era Sora  
donde aprendiste esa melodía – dijo sin ningún sentimiento  
yo la compuse no puedo hacer nada mas que eso – dijo ella con cierto dolor  
ya no te desmayas tan seguido cierto – dijo algo frío  
no me he desmayado en 4 años – dijo ella con una sonrisa  
entonces porque no eres mi técnico – dijo el con una leve sonrisa  
pero yo soy una...  
enferma lo se – dijo el con los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa, los abrió estaban llenos de vida – yo te protegeré pase lo que pase – dijo el  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
Sora es una persona que nadie nunca podrá divisar – dijo Daisuke con cierta nostalgia  
en eso tienes razón es la persona más rara que he conocido – dijo Kirito  
FLASH BACK  
vamos enfermita parate de una buena vez – dijo una castaña con un montón de niños a su alrededor todos cargaban un uniforme  
duele no puedo – dijo Sora toda rasguñada ella no cargaba el uniforme pero si el mismo vestido, las lagrimas salían espesamente de sus ojos verdes  
ya dejen de molestarla – dijo molesto un niño de unos 10 años cargaba una camisa sin mangas lo que dejaba ver un tatuaje de estrella en el  
ese chico es del clan de la estrella huyan – dijo la misma castaña y los demás salieron corriendo  
gracias – dijo tratando de pararse Sora pero fue en vano  
estas bien – dijo el yendo con ella  
si – acento con una sonrisa  
no me tienes miedo – dijo el algo preocupado  
porque debería de tenerlo – dijo con una sonrisa  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
solo Sora tiene esa resonancia que más nadie puede hacer – dijo Lily llegando  
FLASH BACK  
oye no es bueno que estés todo el dia aquí – dijo una albina preocupada hacia una rubia de cabello bastante largo y ojos azules tenia unos lentes rojos y un uniforme  
mira quien lo dice la que pasa desde las 7 hasta las 6 aquí – dijo la rubia con cierta molestia vio que la niña tenia muchas partituras en la mano – tocas algún instrumento – dijo algo curiosa  
si – dijo con una sonrisa – el piano quieres escuchar – dijo, la rubia se lo pensó bastante y acento, fueron a un salón de música y ella toco la melodía era muy linda era bastante cálida, la rubia se toco el pecho satisfecha de lo que había escuchado – soy Sora orashku – dijo con una enorme sonrisa  
Lily, Lilian Thompson – dijo la rubia  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
ella es única – dijo Misuzu al lado de Lily  
FLASH BACK  
Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, una gran familia son – cantaba una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros con un vestido blanco de tirantes – pequeño travieso Dango, de pasta dulce Dango, todos juntos los cien miembros una familia son – tenia una albina detrás – el bebe Dango, se encuentra rodeado siempre de felicidad, el abuelo Dango apenas abre sus ojitos – algunas lagrimas salieron de los ojos cielo de la chica – todos los Dangos de las manos se tomarán y enormes anillos formarán todos juntos en el mundo Dango podrán y reírse por siempre y el señor conejo que vive en el cielo nos saluda desde la señora luna – las lagrimas salían sin control – redondeemos todos nuestros sentimientos ... los tristes y los felices...  
no tienes que llorar yo quiero ser parte de la familia Dango – dijo la albina de ojos verdes  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
creo que deberíamos ir a clases – dijo Kyaro entrando a gran salón, los demás entraron en sus debidas clases, vieron clases normales hasta que toco con Black Star  
cada quien tome su arma – dijo este casi en un grito, cada quien fue con quien le correspondía – hoy pelearemos contra la clase E.A.T – dijo sonriente y comenzaron a atacarse, ninguno se tenia compasión, pero ha ciertas personas se le hacia divertido, cosa que molesto a los de la clase N.O.T y algunos hacían trampas pero algo les salio mal  
KYA ... - grito cierta albina al ser golpeada contra la pared de forma muy brusca – itee (duele) – dijo ella volviendo a estar de pie – no voy a dejar que me venzan tan fácilmente – pensó se dio media vuelta y sonrió asustando a algunos de la clase E.A.T – Daisuke-kun Game Star – dijo ella y el se convirtió en Kusarigama, hizo algo que solo Kirito y Kyaro esperaban ...


	4. ¿Stellar Spirit? ¡el padre de Misaki!

**SORA EATER **

**LE GUSTA: PIANO **

**ODIA: SU DEBILIDAD **

**PODER: FAIRY OF DESTINY**

* * *

KYA ... - grito cierta albina al ser golpeada contra la pared de forma muy brusca – itee (duele) – dijo ella volviendo a estar de pie – _no voy a dejar que me venzan tan fácilmente – _pensó se dio media vuelta y sonrió asustando a algunos de la clase E.A.T – Daisuke-kun Game Star – dijo ella y el se convirtió en Kusarigama, hizo algo que solo Kirito y Kyaro esperaban ... esta comenzó a dar vueltas de ballet, mientras la forma de Daisuke se extendía hacia el cielo – !GAME STAR¡ – grito, Kirito tomo posición defensiva, Daisuke termino convirtiéndose en una flor de cerezo, Black Star se sorprendió un poco, Sora no dejo de dar vueltas de ballet que lanzaban ráfagas de viento, paro por un minuto y dio un gran salto tomo por las dos puntas del Kusarigama que estaba unidas - ¡RAY FLOWER¡ (¡flor de rayo!) - grito, las partes vacías de Daisuke comenzaron a brillar lanzando rayos a todas partes y sin control, le dieron a todos menos a Kirito que los esquivaba

Kyaro – dijo mientras corría hacía Sora y Daisuke

Si – dijo en el interior del arma

lightning in the wind ( rayo en el viento) – griaron ambos y la espada comenzo a brillar intensamente con varios rayos en ella, ambos rayos de los Star cocharon entre si haciendo un corto, Sora rapidamente tomo a Daisuke y lo apreto contra ella, y Kyaro se destraformo poniendose delante de el rayo

KYA... - gritaron ambas cuando los rayos le dieron a las dos chicas de cabellos nada peculiares, Kyaro cayo de rodillas y luego al piso, haciendo que los ojos de Kirito tiemblen, Sora cerro pesadamente los suyos y soló a Daisuke para comenzar a caer

¡Sora! - grito desesperado tratando de coger su mano, lo intentaba pero cada vez solo la rosaba, cuando por fin la tomo agarro un pedazo de pared y la mantuvo ahí pero, esta se le resbalo de la mano, intento tomarla pero la roso – Sora despierta – le grito pero esta nada, cuando esta fue a tocar el piso el cerro los ojos, pero nunca se escucho el golpe contra el piso, abrió los ojos y vio que Soul cargaba a Sora en brazos

Daisuke Star baja en este instante – le grito crujiendo los dientes, este se soltó la pared y comenzó a caer y cayo de pie, este mantuvo su flejillo bajo en todo momento, en eso llega Maka corriendo sabiendo lo que quería saber Soul, Soul alzo su mano pero ...

papa – dijo Sora llorando en ningún momento nadie se dio que ella bajo se bajo de sus brazos – no toques por favor a Daisuke – dijo para volver a cerrar los ojos pero Daisuke la tomo antes que cayera

se que hice mal – dijo sin soltarla, la tomo de los pies y se la entrego a Soul, este sorprendido de lo que decía el chico – mi deber es proteger a Sora como mi técnico – dijo subió su flejillo – gomen'nasai – dijo haciendo una reverencia

no te preocupes Daisuke-kun – dijo Maka – Sora actuó por reflejo, en eso saco mi parte – dijo rascándose la cabeza, recordando cada vez que hacía un berrinche con Soul por eso

no te preocupes Kirito-kun estoy bien – dijo Kyaro que venia hablando ajena de toda la situación de Sora, cuando la vio se sorprendió – que pas-so con Sora-chan – dijo un poco nerviosa

nande'monai – dijo ella despertando – estoy bien – dijo alzando un brazo, pero comenzó a toser

creo que es mejor que te revise Sora-chan – dijo Chrona llegando

pero..

nada de peros iras – le dijo Daisuke, la tomo y se fue con Chrona

cuando se dará cuenta – dijo Kyaro con un tono serio

quien sabe a veces creo que Daisuke saco el lado amoroso de mi padre – dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro, Kirito

Kirito-kun tu también eres lento como la gente se te a declarado todos esto años y te lanzan miradas amorosas y no te das cuenta – dijo chibi y reflexionante Kyaro

Kyaro, idiota – dijo dándole un coscorrón

creo que ustedes pasaran muy rápido a clase E.A.T – dijo Lily parándose del piso, se limpio las ropas, al igual Misuzu

desearíamos tener armas/técnicos tan buenas como ellas – dijeron Lily y Chrno, luego se miraron con odio

etto ... pueden de dejar de mirarse así onegai (por favor) – suplico Misuzu, mientras que Yukito se reía – Yukito-kun podrías dejar de reírte – dijo esta suplicante

pregunta Kirito donde aprendiste esa técnica – dijo Black Star

bueno Kyaro me la enseño – dijo pensativo

Kyaro – le dijo como para que le diera una explicación

bueno.. la saque de un libro llamado Fantasy – dijo esta igual de pensativa – pero no nos costo mucho hacerla, debe de ser porque nuestras almas son compatibles – dijo seria

en eso tienen razón – concordó llegando Hiroto – pero dudo mucho que un libro les enseñe esa clase de técnicas – dijo muy serio

estoy de acuerdo con Hiroto – dijo Maka sorprendiendo a todos

Maka tu estas de-acuer-do – tartamudeo Soul al ver que su esposa, a la que le solía decir ratón de biblioteca, estaba de acuerdo que un libro no sirve

claro los libros sirven para muchas formas, pero creo que nunca para enseñar una técnica como esa – respondió

bueno no quiero dejar el tema pero me duele el brazo así que voy a ver a mi oka-san (madre) – dijo Kyaro yéndose del lugar junto con Kirito

Kyaro critica mucho a Daisuke y a Kirito y ella tampoco se ha dado cuenta – dijo Lily, aguantando una risita, Chrno la miro de reojo y volvió a mirar a su hermana

tal vez... – decía – ...si se dio cuenta mas no lo acepta – dijo Chrno, Lily rió por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar

tal vez sea así...– coloco sus manos detrás de la nuca –... o tal vez no – culmino... en la consulta de Chrona

deberías saber como usar técnicas como esas son muy peligrosas – dijo Chrona colocándole un vendaje en la cabeza donde tenia un humectante, esta gimió levemente – hace mucho que no venias una habitación de hospital – dijo esta, termino de colocarle las vendas y se paro

Chrona-san como sigue Kyaro ella aún no a...

no, y espero que no lo haga – dijo esta, Sora levanto el vendaje de su brazo viendo fijamente el símbolo del hada – _aunque tu nunca sepas que es ese símbolo, también espero que Kyaro nunca libere el suyo – _pensó Chrona, mientras arreglaba unas medicinas

Chrona-san usted sabe lo que hago y nunca recuerdo ... ¿verdad? - soltó repentinamente Sora, sorprendiendo a Chrona – no se si es bueno ... - comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos – ...tampoco se si es malo pero se que destruyo cosas – coloco sus manos en su cara

es bueno, nunca vuelvas a preocuparte por eso – dijo Chrona quitando sus manos y limpiando sus lagrimas, le dedico una sonrisa verdadera y Sora dejo de llorar

Mama me duele el brazo – dijo Kyaro llegando con Kirito

bueno siéntate en la cama Kyaro-chan – dijo Chrona con una sonrisa

si – acento con una sonrisa y se subió

donde esta Daisuke-kun, Kirito-kun – pregunto Sora

en la puerta – dijo chibi, a Sora le salio una vena en la frente, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió

¿que haces ahí? - dijo seriamente

etto ... no quería entrar pero quería saber como ibas a estar – se escuso este, Sora soltó un sonoro suspiro, luego se escucho por el parlante como alguien tocia

bueno estudiantes del Shibusen – resonó la voz del Shinigami – mañana nos iremos de excursión – dijo, toda la escuela dio un brinquito – nos iremos a las nueve de la mañana tanto como clases E.A.T y N.O.T irán – dijo – vayan en particular – dijo este para apagarlo

papa cada vez inventa más cosas – dijo Kyaro – pero eso quiere decir que mañana no tenemos clases – sonó victoriosa, entonces llega Lily con una cara de "ustedes saben lo que va a pasar" asustando a todas las chicas intentaron correr pero fueron tomadas rápidamente por Lily

Maka-san Tía Chrona me las llevo hoy conmigo – dijo comenzando a correr en el camino tomo desprevenida a Misuzu

¡NOOOO! - gritaron todas las vulnerables

tengamos compasión de ellas – soltaron todos los hombres de la escuela y algunas chicas

pobres – dijo entrando a la habitación Tsubaki que iba acompañada de Maka y Patty – lo único que heredo Lily-chan de su madre es esa pasión por la ropa – dijo en un tono triste

no crean que ustedes se salvan – soltó Liz sombríamente, todas las mujeres palidecieron menos Patty que coloco una cara de cómplice, tomaron a las mujeres y salieron corriendo

¡POR QUE NOSOTRAS! - gritaron las adultas llorando cómicamente

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Lily no crees que exageraste – dijo Sora, esta tenia un sombrero rosado con puntos de costura una flor blanca y dos botones blancos, una camisa manga-larga blanca con cuello de tortuga, una vestido rosado hasta las rodillas, medias negras y unos zapatos marrones

claro que no, porque lo dices – dijo sonriente, esta llevaba un vestido top rosado, con unas tiras en el cuello de forma de "X" mas oscura , el vestido llegaba hasta un poco después de los muslos tenia dos capas, onduladas, con bordes magenta, unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas y unas combers hasta los talones rosas, estaban aún dentro del cuarto de la chica, era amarillo, con un lirio dibujado y un gran armario, y una sencilla cama

Lily ellas tienen razón – dijo Misuzu esta tenia una camisa manga-larga blanca, con un lindo detalle de forma de caracola de tela, una falda azul después de los pechos, que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con 4 botones dorados, y dos largas medias negras con unos zapatos azules, su hermoso cabello rubio estaba suelto y llegaba hasta los muslos, tenia una cinta azul con un lazo en la cabeza, esta la miro con cara asesina a Kyaro

que piensas tu Kyaro-chan – dijo esta mirándola con estrellas los ojos con la cara negra

etto.. - decía Kyaro, a esta le quitaron su lindo trozo de tela del cabello, cambiándolo por un gran lazo blanco con forma triangular, en la parte posterior de la cabeza, tenia un vestido manga larga morado, con mangas holgadas, blancas al final con un lindo borde de princesa, un cuello blanco con un lazo lila igual que el de su cabeza, este llegaba hasta las rodillas y dos lindas medias cortas con unos zapatos rosas – creo que así esta bien – dijo nerviosa

ven Kyaro-chan esta de acuerdo – dijo – mejor vámonos si – dijo de nuevo, las chicas soltaron un respiro ahogado y salieron del cuarto, pero antes Lily le puso a Sora una chaqueta rosa hasta las rodillas, con unos guantes fucsia, y ella se coloco una chaqueta negra hasta las rodillas también con una capucha, una parte blanca con una calavera rosada, bajaron las escaleras marrones de la casa, para entrar en la sala de la casa, era una sala sencilla, las paredes azul con amarillo, un sofá blanco, con otros mas pequeños, una mesita de cristal, con muchos adornos, salio Liz con las mujeres que tenían una cara un poco molesta, Liz llevaba una gabardina marrón claro, hasta las rodillas, con botones marrón oscuro con unas largas medias negras y unas botas de tacón negras, Maka recogió (o recogieron a la fuerza) su cabello en una cola de caballo, tenia una camisa blanca con rallas rojas, con una chaqueta negra, una bufanda gris, unos jins y unos zapatos de tacones negros, Chrona llevaba una camisa manga-larga blanca larga hasta los muslos, con un cinturón marrón en la cintura, una licra negra y unos zapatos marrones de tacón y trenzas, y por ultimo Patty que tenia un gorro gris, con una gabardina marrón clara con botones marrón oscuro, llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos iguales a los de Chrona pero en gris

están listas – pregunto temeroso Ragnarok, que tenia una gabardina abierta marrón, con una camisa negra adentro, con unos jins, y unos zapatos deportivos, las mujeres suplicantes acentaron instantáneamente – bueno vámonos – dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa donde se encontraban los maridos y padres de las chicas

no nos vuelvan a dejar solas con Lily/Liz – dijeron llorando cómicamente, se les abalanzaron y apartaron de las mencionadas, que sonreían como ángeles

pero el lado bueno es que se ven muy bien – soltaron todos nerviosos

tu no estuviste toda la noche en vela – dijeron todas de defensa

agradecemos ser hombres – dijeron todos los chicos llegando, Kirito llevaba un gorro negro en su cabeza, con una camisa blanca con negro encima una roja de cuadros, con una chaqueta verde y unos jins, Yukito llevaba una camisa manga-larga blanca con una chaqueta negra con bordes blancos, con una corbata escocesa verde con negro , unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos verdes, Chrno llevaba una camisa manga-larga azul marino, hasta los codos, con otra azul claro encima tenia atravesado una línea azul marino, con un espacio el logo de Spoirt, con unas bermudas marrones, y unas combers negras, en su cabeza había una gorra pero estaba al revés, y por ultimo Daisuke que tenia un gorro negro en la cabeza, con una camisa manga-larga azul con rayas negras, con una negra manga-corta encima, unas bermudas de militar y unas combers negras, todos se dirigieron a la escuela donde habían varios buces todos se montaron donde decía Senseis ( Profesores ) ya que el resto estaban full , cada uno se sentó con su respectiva arma y técnico(a), pero las chicas se quedaron dormidas

quien lo diría hasta la misma Lily se quedo dormida – dijo Chrno con cierta burla

no Lily me quiero ir a casa hoy es dia de pasta – murmuro entre sueños Kyaro

en serio ayer hubo pasta – dijo Kirito con una gota en la cien, Chrno acento ante eso

mama quiero más pastel – murmuro entre sueños Misuzu mientras le caía baba de la boca

glotona – dijo Yukito, saco un pañuelo y le limpio la baba

bueno la única que no a murmurado nada entre sueños es Sora – dijeron todos menos Daisuke, mirándola que dormía placenteramente en las piernas de este - ¡¿que?! - gritaron todos despertando a las chicas se se levantaron con un aura asesina

Kyaro-chan– dijo Sora la mencionada se convirtió en arma

saben todo lo que tratamos de dormir – gritaron todas menos Lily que se volvió a dormir, de las manos de Misuzu salían balas moradas y Sora atacaba a los chicos con Kyaro, pero de la nada el bus se detuvo y Sora salió volando pero Daisuke y Kirito la tomaron

eres demasiado ligera – le dijeron mientras cada uno le tomaba un brazo

lo se, soy hasta mas ligera que Kyaro-chan – dijo, la mencionada se des-transformo cayo de pie

ya llegamos – dijo Kyaro, aun con un aura de sueño, todos comenzaron a bajar de aquel auto bus estaban en medio de un bosque

¡ CADA UNO TOME SU ARMA HORA DE PELEAR! - dijo Kid o mas bien grito - ¡ mentira este es un recorrido disfrútenlo! - volvió a decir, era una especie de montaña donde estaba nevando, pero debió ser por que estaban en invierno

mama mira nieve – dijo Misaki corriendo por todas partes

Misa-chan cuidado te puedes caer – dijo corriendo tras ella Blair, la tomo en sus brazos y contemplaron la nieve, ambas estaban vestidas con una gabardina del color de su cabello, pero al final parecía como plumas, Maka y Soul miraron con ternura la escena, esperaron por tanto tiempo que Blair fuera así de feliz, aunque siempre se preguntaron quien era el padre de Misaki

Mama porque esta nieve es negra – dijo tomando un poco Blair palideció y corrió hasta donde Misaki, pero la nieve comenzó a succionarla - ¡MAMA! - grito en un socorro, Blair tomo su mano y la saco luego de mucho esfuerzo, Misaki se abrazo fuertemente al pecho de su madre

no pienso dejar que el te toque Misa-chan – dijo Blair – lo prometo – dijo esta, en eso un aura oscura se forma en el cielo, una forma humana apareció, era un hombre, de cabello rojo y alborotado, con unos penetrantes ojos grises, tenia una camisa negra, con una chaqueta negra encima con detalles negros, unos pantalones iguales, estaba encima de una escoba

hola Blair-chan – dijo su tono era sombrío

mama tu también la vez ¿no? – cuestiono Sora, Maka acento, estaban viendo el alma del hombre, era roja igual que su cabello, por los lados tenia marcas de fuego y repelía odio, de sus manos creció una flama negra

hacemos esto por las buenas o por las malas – dijo el con una sádica sonrisa, Blair se paro pero nunca dejo a Misaka

por ninguna de las dos – respondió esta – mi cuestión es que... sabes que estas rodeado por alumnos y maestros de Shibusen ¿no? y hasta el mismo Shinigami-sama – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

lo se – dijo con la misma sonrisa sádica – pero no impedirá mi objetivo – dijo el y lanzo la flama asustando a todos

Kyaro/Lily/Misuzu/Daisuke-kun – dijeron todos, los mencionados acentaron y se transformaron en armas

Daisuke-kun espada demoníaca – dijo Sora

estas loca cada vez que la usas terminas en el hospital, no – se negó este

onegai es por Misa-chan – dijo esta con un hilo de voz que prometía romperse, este acento y se convirtió en la espada del filo negro, las cosas negras no tardaron en aparecer en su cara, sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes para tomar un color... carmesí, esta comenzó a correr en la nieve, y dio un alto salto tomo la escoba del tipo de cabellos rojos y le tomo el pie, lo lanzo y comenzó a pelear con el en el aire – que quieres de la tía Blair y de Misa-chan – dijo tratando de darle con la espada, esta lo esquivaba hábilmente

es que no te has dado cuenta – dijo el – Misaki es mi sobrina – declaro, Sora se sorprendió tanto que olvido lo que hacía, el peli-rojo la tomo de sus largos cabellos, y la separo de Daisuke dejándolo a el caer

¡Daisuke-kun! - grito con dolor las lagrimas comenzaron a salir

ahora que fijo bien – dijo observando su mano izquierda – a ti también te necesitaremos – dijo – ahora entrégame a Misaki – dijo el sombrío

no – se negó Blair – suelta a Sora-chan – le exigió, este utilizo la misma flama para darle a Blair y que soltara a Misaki

no... - los ojos de Sora dejaron de llorar para volver a ser verdes y vaciarse – no quiero ... - dijo la nieve del piso comenzó a levantarse y su cuerpo a temblar – ¡QUE TE LLEVES A MISA-CHAN! - grito y esa luz que la atormentado apareció, el peli-rojo la soltó por instinto pero la luz no dejo de aparecer, mejor dicho se hizo un circulo en ella y quedo flotando en el aire, eso comenzó a extenderse, por todas partes hiriendo al brujo, luego algo paso y se quebró, Sora cerro los ojos pesadamente y comenzó a caer

que idiota no pudiste con ninguno de ellos – dijo otro peli-rojo, pero este tenia una mirada carmesí, una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros

callate sabes que era esa cosa ¿verdad? – replico notablemente molesto

si, pero no esta muy desarrollado pero... como dijiste nos puede servir de algo – dijo con cierta ironía, con su escoba bajo y tomo a la chica en sus brazos y rápidamente a Misaki

suelta a mi hija – dijo molesto Soul

suelta a Misa por favor – dijo Blair levantándose a duras penas

no puedo más – dijo Kyaro y se des-transformo y comenzó a correr – porque quieren a Misa-chan – dijo con su flejillo bajo, el hombre sonrió

es mi hija y quiero compartir con ella – dijo

mientes – dijo Kyaro, sus manos se hicieron puños – mientes, sabes que la magia que posee Misa-chan es una que ni tu ni la Tía Blair tienen – dijo, el sonrió – no dejare que te las lleves – alzo la mirada sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, su ojo, su ojo tenia una estrella de 6 puntas con un circulo mágico que decía algo ilegible – ahora me dirás tu verdadero objetivo – dijo mirándolo seriamente

supongo que sabes que es reloj infinito – dijo este, ella acento, una sonrisa se formo en cada una de las cara de los peli-rojos

no me digas que ...

acertaste – dijo – el reloj infinito me dará más magia de la que tengo – dijo – soy el brujo del fuego y eso nadie el cambiara – comenzó a reírse como loco

vámonos – soltó repentinamente Chrona – tenemos que ocultarnos – dijo temblando, ninguno dudo de sus palabras

pero mama que pasara con Kyaro – dijo Chrno, Chrona lo miro suplicante, el comenzó a correr con los demás, los cabellos de Kyaro comenzaron a subir dejando su cara vacía, en su frente apareció un símbolo, una "U" con un punto en centro, dos rayas onduladas, este comenzó a brillar, una esfera se formo en Shibusen y, en Misaka y Sora, dos esferas moradas se formaron en sus manos al igual que dos guante negros que dejaban ver sus dedos

Kokoro...(corazón)... NEGATIVE! - lo ultimo lo grito - ¡RENEGADE! - grito de nuevo y una gran luz morada invadió todo su cuerpo, extendiéndose por toda la montaña en la que estaban esa luz no ataco a ninguno del Shibusen solo a los dos magos - ¡ahora largo de aquí! - los dos magos huyeron dejando a las dos chicas. Luego, después de lograr su objetivo la luz volvió al cuerpo de Kyaro, los símbolos desaparecieron y esta cerro sus ojos, Kirito corrió para atraparla, Misaki y Sora comenzaron a caer

SORA, MISAKI – gritaron Soul y Daisuke, Soul salto primero pero roso a Sora y atrapo a Misaki, pero Daisuke atrapo rápidamente a Sora

Sora-chan, Misa-chan que bueno que estén bien – dijo Blair sosteniéndose de Hiroto, se escucharon unos sollozos eran de ... Chrona

gomen'nasai – dijo Chrona – no lo pude evitar – volvió a decir estaba llorando, como una niña pequeña tirada de rodillas

oka-san – dijo Chrno – ¿que fue eso? – cuestiono – ¿por que? Se parecía tanto a Fairy of Destiny – dijo – ¿como se llama ese poder? – pregunto, Chrona se tenso por un momento, se levanto del piso, se limpio las ropa de la nieve y dijo:

Stellar Spirit (Espíritu Estelar) – nadie supo que significaba eso solo, Stein y Marie

pensé que ese poder se extinguió Chrona – dijo Marie – ¿cómo puede tenerlo tu hija? – dijo preocupada

cuando vi en un libro sobre los poderes extintos, que buscábamos que era el poder de Sora-chan – dijo – lo vi decía: " _aquella persona que nazca de una bruja de alma buena y de un ser legendario de proteger a los seres seleccionados y... eliminar a los contrarios" – _dijo muy seriamente – les pido que lo que se vio hoy no salga de aquí – dijo Chrona suplicante y haciendo una reverencia, los hijos de Spoirt se miraron mutuamente

nosotros también se lo pedimos – dijeron haciendo una reverencia – protejan el secreto de Sora/chan y Kyaro/chan – dijeron, las madres de las mencionadas comenzaron a llorar

gracias chicos – dijeron


	5. Anversario Sorpresas y Más Sorpresas

**DEATH THE KYARO  
**

**LE GUSTA: EL VIOLIN, CANTAR, KIRITO**

**NO LE GUSTA: NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON LAS GORGON**

**PODER: STELLAR SPIRIT**

* * *

Sora Eater Evans Albarn – dijo sombríamente una cabecita negra – entonces que fue lo que hiciste hace unas semanas – dijo una niña de unos 9 años , cabello negro un poco ondulado hasta la cintura, con nos penetrantes ojos verdes oscuros, tenia un vestido blanco de tiras hasta las rodillas, con un lazo en la espalda, la chica de cabellos blancos se encontraba en un hospital. La chica de mirada oscura miraba fijamente a la de mirada clara  
Yui-chan puedes dejar de hacer eso – dijo Sora suplicante, pero aun con su típica sonrisa de tiburón  
Yui estamos cuidando a Sora no molestarla – dijo Kirito mientras leía un libro, a su lado estaba Kyaro escuchando música pero sin un auricular, también estaba Lily hablando animadamente con Misuzu, Chrno y Yukito no estaba en la habitación  
que mas da si la molesta o no – dijo llegando Daisuke con su típicas ropas – lleva dos semanas aquí encerrada vamos a salir Sora a un lugar – dijo el con una sonrisa  
nadie quiere sufrir la ira de Chrona-san/Tía Chrona/Oka-san – dijeron todos al uniso haciéndoles sacar una gota en la cien a Sora y Daisuke  
Onii-chan – dijo Yui dándole un abrazo a Daisuke – ya te le ... - decía pero Daisuke le tapo la boca instantáneamente y la miro con ojos que nadie veía, eran de asesino  
que querías decir Yui-chan – dijo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza Sora  
nande'monai – dijo temblando y alejándose de su hermano mayor, esa pequeña criatura tan dulce es hija de Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y Black Star, su nombre completo es Yui Star, es la menor de todos, nadie sabe lo que es, si es un arma o un técnico – pero seria bueno si Sora-nee tiene aire fresco ¿no? - dijo Yui con una sonrisa tierna  
bueno creo que sera posible – dijo Daisuke sonriendo cómplice, la cara de Sora palideció, ambos Star sonrieron y comenzaron a correr, Daisuke tomo a Sora de la cintura, abrió la ventana y salto por ella  
quien diría que lo haría – dijo chibi Misuzu, mientras Daisuke corría con una Sora sonrojada  
por favor denme un descanso – dijo Lily soltando un sonoro suspiro, pero luego dedico una sonrisa  
Sora y Daisuke se van a casar y muchos bebes tendrán – canturrearon Misuzu y Yui  
no puedo creer que Yui se ha dado cuenta y el no – dijo Kyaro mirando la ventana  
¿Kyaro? - dijo la chica tenia una de esas sonrisas que nadie quita nunca

* * *

Daisuke-kun – dijo Sora chibi aun en los brazos de Daisuke - ¿podrías bajarme? - suplico aun en la misma posición, vio un árbol – Daisuke-kun para nos vamos a estrellar – dijo ella muy suplicante, el quito su mano de la cintura y la lanzo al cielo, luego la tomo en su pecho y se tiro al piso y entraron en el árbol – estas loco – dijo Sora con una sonrisa, esta se paro de su pecho, y vio todo el lugar era una cueva, con mucho brillo y una cascada, muy brillante, con muchas flores y un gran árbol de cerezo con multicolores en el, Sora entrecerró sus ojos pero aun con la sonrisa  
¿te gusta? – dijo el con una sonrisa plena, ella acento sin darle la cara – me alegra – dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa, luego escucho sollozos  
gomen'nasai Daisuke-kun – dijo ella dándole la espalda, subió su brazo para pasárselo por la cara – mi debilidad nunca...lograre tu sueño – dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos – en serio lo siento – dijo cayendo de rodillas  
esta bien – dijo el acariciándole la cabeza – tu eres fuerte no hay de que preocuparse – dijo el, Sora subió su mirada verde jade hasta los ojos oscuros de Daisuke, este le sonrió tal y como Black Star le sonreía a Tsubaki

* * *

sabes dentro de poco es la fiesta de Shibusen no Chrona – dijo Kid a su esposa, estaban en el Death Room bebiendo Té negro. Esta con una sonrisa acento  
si Kid-kun – dijo – pensé que Chrno se encargaría de ello – dijo algo confusa  
si, se lo prometí y un Shinigami no rompe sus promesas – dijo el con otra sonrisa, Chrona le dio un sorbo a su Té, sonrojada lo aparto  
Shinigami-kun – dijo Chrona, Kid se tenso la únicas veces que le decía de esa forma eran muy serias, el acento – recuerdas a esa bruja ¿verdad? - dijo ella, el acento con cierto dolor – ella dijo ser una Gorgon – dijo,el bajo la mirada – pero las únicas Gorgon que conocí fueron Arachne-sama y Medusa-sama – dijo ella cabeza baja, Kid se paro de donde estaba y tomo su mentón, limpio las lagrimas que habían salido de los ojos de ¡su! esposa  
no te preocupes Chrona – le dijo con una sonrisa, le dio un leve beso en los labios – no dejare que nadie te toque ni a ti, ni a Chrno y a Kyaro – dijo – las protegeré – dijo el de nuevo, Chrona sonrió de corazón y se levanto  
tengo trabajo que hacer, no se que manía tendrá Black Star de pelear contra sus hijos después de las clases y ellos quedan molidos – hizo un deman con la mano y se fue del Death Room  
te protegeré Chrona – susurro Kid

* * *

moo no se va – dijo Kyaro frotándose su frente, aun tenia ese extraño símbolo, se rindió y dejo su flejillo caer, este lo tapaba bastante bien, se fue a su cama y se tiro, miro el techo de su habitación en ningún punto en especial – que haré con este símbolo no lo quiero ...no lo quiero – dijo mientras cerraba pesadamente sus bellos ojos marinos

* * *

SUEÑO  
sabes que significa ¿verdad? - dijo una mujer rubia hasta los pies y ojos galaxia (N/A: son ojos como la galaxia), esta no tenia flejillo y mostraba el mismo símbolo en su frente que Kyaro, un largo vestido blanco, hasta las rodillas , con unas trenzas de ballet en las piernas y descalza, Kyaro estaba sentada a su lado  
si...- respondió algo decaída – si no tengo más opciones – dijo levantándose, su cuerpo brillaba morado claro y comenzó a caminar, la mujer soltó una leve sonrisa, era que veía el alma de Kyaro, era morada, con ahora el símbolo en todo el centro de esta, pero una especie de brillo la acompañaba como la de Sora  
¿estarás bien?, Kyaro – dijo ella un poco preocupada esta acento y la vio de reojo para comenzar a desaparecer  
FIN DE SUEÑO

* * *

Lily deberías irte a dormir ya – dijo Ragnarok frotándose un ojo con ropas de dormir, Lily se encontraba en la sala con un montón de libros alrededor de su cuerpo, tenia una chaqueta holgada, con un diminuto chort negro, con unas medias pequeñas, tenia su cabello atado en una coleta y los lentes rojos  
gomen Papá, es que estoy descubriendo algo – dijo ella muy seriamente, Ragnarok soltó un respiro ahogado, sabía que su hija no le haría caso al menos que este se estuviera muriendo  
bueno pero no te acuestes tan tarde ¿si?, por favor Lily – dijo el esta sonrió y el se fue, Lily siguió leyendo y anotando en dos hojas, en uno tenia una ¿canción?, en otra estaba escribiendo algo nuevo  
el hada de las alas cortadas es: Fairy Of Destiny – dijo seriamente anotándolo, coloco el nombre de Sora a un lado – la estrella que no pudo regresar al cielo es Stellar Spirit – dijo anotando el nombre de Kyaro al lado de este – y el ángel que no puede volar Cross Kiyoshi (Cruz santa) – anoto el nombre de Misuzu – pero se que es Misuzu por alguna razón ella tiene todos los rasgos pero nunca he visto un símbolo – dijo dibujándolo, eran dos alas grandes de ángel, estaban muy bien dibujadas, volvió a su libro y anoto algo – la bruja del zodiaco, hija de una semi-humana y un bruja nacerá a la que podrá revivir el reloj infinito y al Kishin – dijo anotando eso y el nombre de Misaki a un lado, en otra hoja hizo una estrella del vació, estos eran los símbolos que representaban a sus amigas – si mañana sucede lo que creo, estaré preparada para liberar un poco de los poderes de mis amigas y evitar todo un caos – pensó  
Lily no me hiciste caso – dijo Ragnarok viendo a su hija que estaba dormida en el piso - ¡Lily despierta! - le grito, esta como si fuera su alarma despertó, su cabello se había desaliñado, muchos mechones caían en su rostro  
ohayo – dijo tallándose un ojo  
nada de "ohayo" te dije que durmieras anoche – dijo el, ella como si no le hubiesen dicho nada se fue a su cuarto y salió con sus respectivas ropas, a Ragnarok le salio una gota estilo anime en la cabeza – te pareces demasiado a tu madre en cuanto a eso – dijo  
hoy tienes turno con la Tía Chrona muévete – dijo tomando un bolso negro-azulado y metiendo todos los papeles que había escrito la noche anterior, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron

* * *

¡Kyaro despierta hoy es el día! - dijo un Chrno eufórico saltando a la cama de su hermana pequeña, esta se exalto al escuchar el grito pero no se paro de su cama  
Chrno tengo sueño y mis clases comienzan después del almuerzo – balbuceo Kyaro aun con sueño  
eh... pero tu me prometiste que terminaríamos de organizar la fiesta juntos – dijo con ojos de perrito a medio morir, a Kyaro le cayo una gota de sudor en la cabeza y un tic se apodero de su ojo, se tapo de nuevo con las sabanas y se durmió, a Chrno le salieron varias benitas rojas en la cabeza y saco a arrastras a su hermana, esta cedió y camino normal junto a el  
Kyaro, ten cuidado esta noche – dijo una voz y Kyaro cayo estrepitosamente al piso  
Kyaro – dijo Chrno reaccionando

* * *

Misuzu-chan vamos a la escuela – dijo Patty guardando las cosas de la chica en un bolso azul, esta bajo por las escaleras y fue con su madre, en medio del camino Misuzu se exalto de la nada y comenzó a caer al piso, Patty reacciono rápido y la tomo antes de que cayera, los ojos de Misuzu se vaciaron de la nada  
el ángel de la oscuridad vendrá y destruirá al ángel que no puede volar – dijo Misuzu para cerrar los ojos, su espalda brillo y Patty comenzó a preocuparse  
Flash Back  
Justin-kun – dijo con cierta pena una Patty mas joven que la actual – hoy cuando bañe a Misuzu vi dos alas en su espalda eso es normal – dijo ella preocupada  
no – respondió con la cabeza baja – es Cross Kiyoshi – dijo, en ese momento Patty no entendió nada – esperemos que nunca sepa que es – dijo Justin  
Fin de Flash Back  
Mamá porque nos detuvimos – resonó la dulce voz de Misuzu, Patty le sonrió con ternura y volvieron a caminar

* * *

Sora caminaba, mejor dicho, subía las escaleras del Shibusen, eso asumía que era después del almuerzo  
Haru ni saku hana natsu hirogaru sora yo Kokoro no naka ni kizamarete kirameku Asa ni furu ame mado o tozasu hi ni mo Mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue – canto animadamente Sora iba muy feliz, termino de subir los escalones de la escuela/instituto, camino hasta su salón y encontró a todos, pero algunos estudiantes la miraban fijamente como si algo le hubiese a pasar, noto que Kyaro no estaba con ellos, comenzó a subir las escaleras a su asiento  
Sora, cuidate hoy – resonó una voz en la cabeza de Sora, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a caer por todas las escaleras siendo golpeada muchas veces hasta caer al principio del piso  
¡Sora! – gritaron los mellizos Star, esta abrió pesadamente sus ojos  
Sora-chan estas bien – dijo llegando Misaki que venia en brazos de un Soul preocupado – no te preocupes ya te sano – dijo ella bajando de los brazos de Soul, de las manos de Misaki salio un brillo rojo y lo poso por el cuerpo de Sora quitando todos los rasguños que le hizo la escalera  
¿estas bien?,Sora – dijo el preocupado ella acento con una sonrisa  
estoy bien ... solo cansada – lo ultimo lo susurro para si misma  
gomen'nasai por la demora – dijo llegando Kyaro a mucha velocidad, vio detenidamente la situación y sonrió maternalmente - ¿estas bien Sora-chan? - pregunto preocupada, esta acento con una sonrisa, sus clases transcurrieron con normalidad  
estudiantes los veo hoy en el aniversario Shibusen – resonó la voz de Kid, los alumnos contestaron al uniso con "¡SI!" animado

* * *

Okairi'nasai – dijo haciendo una reverencia, Kyaro – oh chicos que bien se ven – dijo, tenia una diadema negra con una flor de borde negro, un fondo blanco co rayas negras, otra flor más pequeña amarilla con 3 volitas moradas, un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, amarrado al cuello, arrugado un poco por encima de los pechos y luego plano hasta el final que se arrugaba, unas largas medias negras con unos zapatos de tacón negros, parecían uno solo  
gracias – dijo una algo sonrojada Sora. Tenia un lazo con forma de flor, blanco, con dos grandes perlas moradas, un vestido blanco, con tiras hechas de perlas azul pálido, el vestido tenia los pechos en forma de triángulos, con volantes adentro negros, en el echo habían 3 puntos negros, luego un punto de costura al final del pecho, llegaba hasta los muslos, al final habían volantes negros, tenia unas largas medias blancas con rayas negras, unos zapatos de tacón blancos, con dos perlas, una morada y otra negra, en su brazo izquierdo había un guante negro, que dejaba ver sus finos dedos, a su lado estaban Soul y Maka. Maka tenia un gorro pequeño de plumas negras, con una rosa blanca, un vestido blanco sin mangas ni tiras, de escote de rosas, con un lazo blanco y una cinta después de los pechos, un collar o varios collares de perlas negras, una falda abombada blanca que iba en descendencia hasta llegar a ser azul y también por capas, unas largas medias negras con unos zapatos de tacón negros, dos guantes largos negros. Por su parte Soul ia vestido con una camisa negra, con un palto negro, en el bolsillo había un pañuelo blanco, pantalones y zapatos negros. También estaban Black Star, Tsubaki y su familia, bueno Yui no estaba, Black tenia una especie de esmoquin sin moño ni corbata, por otro lado Tsubaki tenia muchos ganchos en su cabello blancos, y lo llevaba suelto, tenia un vestido blanco con bordes negros, tenia el área de los pechos ondulada y el resto plana hasta los muslos, unos tacones negros y unas pulseras en sus brazos, Kirito tenia una camisa azul con una corbata blanca, un palto negro con zapatos y pantalones negros, Daisuke se iba quejando de la ropa, este tenia una camisa gris y una corbata blanca, un palto negro con zapatos y pantalones negros  
Okairi – dijo Kyaro con una sonrisa – se les estaba esperando – dijo cordialmente, todos entraron a la fiesta, estaba muy bien, habían muchos adornos y...  
¡COMIDA! - grito Black Star haciendo que al resto de su familia les cayera una gota en la cien  
oh están aquí – dijo un cordial Kid que venia con Chrno y Chrona, Kid tenia una camisa negra con una corbata azul, con un palto, pantalón y zapatos negros, Chrona tenia un vestido de escote triangular, negro, con tres rayas fucsias,con un lazo igual en el , luego hasta las rodillas, y Chrno muy pendiente de que todo estuviera bien, con una camisa blanca con azul y una corbata azul, con un palto, pantalón y zapatos negros  
muy bien Chrno todo te quedo espectacular – dijo llegando Liz con Ragnarok y Lily, el agradeció, Liz con un vestido blanco sin mangas ni tiras, con bordes negros, un poco mas arriba de la cintura una cinta negra, bastante gruesa hecha un lazo por atrás, después la falda se abomba y llega hasta los muslos, con unas botas negras, en su cuello había un collar negro pegado con una flor verde, Ragnarok tenia una camisa negra, con una corbata blanca, un palto, pantalón y zapatos negros, y por ultimo Lily que tenia un gorrito de pingüino en su cabeza, en su cachete derecho 3 puntos negros, un vestido negro, en un borde se arruga y continua plano, pero se va abombando, llega hasta los muslos, al final se arruga, tenia unas medias azules, con unos zapatos de tacón negro, un guante en su mano izquierda azul con rayas negras  
hola chicos – dijo Misuzu con Yukito, atrás estaba Patty, Patty tenia un vestido negro sin mangas ni tiras, con una cinta después de los pechos blanca, con un lazo en la espalda, luego se abombaba, al final parecían rosas blancas, con unas botas cortas negras, Misuzu agarro su cabello en forma de rosa pero dejo su flejillo suelto a un lado tenia un pañuelo negro, tenia un vestido algo extraño pero lindo, tenia una tira gruesa atravesada de lado, bastante gruesa, arrugada negra, luego el vestido un lado negro y un poco de parte del otro que era blanco, con lineas negras, unas medias verdes y zapatos negros, dos guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos y Yukito tenia una camisa blanca con una corbata blanca, con un palto, pantalones y zapatos negros  
Yukito-kun porque no vinieron tus padres – dijo una preocupada Kyaro  
dijeron que tenían algo importante que hacer que los disculparan – dijo el con una sonrisa, miro de reojo a Chrona y ella acento con la cabeza  
chicas cumplan su promesa – dijo Chrno con una sonrisa  
si ustedes cumplen la suya – dijo amenazadora Lily, el acento, todas soltaron un sonoro suspiro y se dirigieron al escenario, las luces se apagaron  
CASTLE IN THE SKY  
Lily:There's a place in my mind No one knows where it hides And my fantasy is flying It's a castle in the sky  
Kyaro: It's a world of our past Where the legend still lasts And the king wears the crown But the magic spell is law  
Sora:Take your sword and your shield There's a battle on the field You're a knight and you're right So with dragons now you'll fight  
Misuzu:And my fancy is flying It's a castle in the sky Or there's nothing out there These are castles in the air  
Todas: Fairytales live in me Fables coming from my memory Fantasy is not a crime Find your castle in the sky  
un entrecorto musical se presento y estas bailaron mandando miradas fulminantes hacía los chicos, de un momento a otro todas pararon  
Lily/Kyaro:You've got the key Of the kingdom of the clouds Open the door Leaving back your doubts  
Misuzu/Sora:You've got the power To live another childhood So ride the wind That leads you to the moon  
Todas:'cause' Fairytales live in me Fables coming from my memory Fantasy is not a crime Find your castle in the sky  
comenzaron de nuevo un baile y el entrecorto musical no se hizo falta luego de que termino la música todos bajaron y Chrno puso un piano, Sora se sentó y toco una cálida melodía  
se ofreció o ¿que? Chrno – dijo un Soul algo molesto  
ella dijo que quería tocar la melodía de "Ashita Kuru Hi" porque era su melodía – dijo el con una leve sonrisa  
ah...- dijo Soul pero sabia perfectamente que lo hacía por el y por Maka  
tomen a una pareja y bailen nuestra melodía – dijo Lily en el micrófono, cada uno de los hijos de Spoirt tomo a sus padres y los hicieron bailar  
y ustedes no van a bailar – dijo llegando Misaki, tenia un vestido rojo como de navidad, su cabello rojo recogido en dos altas coletas medias blancas con botas rojas  
no solo queríamos que nuestros padres bailaran y se relajaran un poco – dijo Lily en defensa  
pero ustedes también deben de relajarse un poco no creen – dijo Misaki de nuevo  
eh.. - soltaron todos repentinamente, Misaki puso a bailar a Kirito con Kyaro, a Chrno con Lily, a Misuzu con Yukito y ella bailo con Daisuke  
conste que bailo contigo porque Sora-chan esta tocando el piano – dijo Misaki bailando a la par – sabes me gustaría que fuera Sora la que estuviera aquí – dijo repentinamente  
eh.. ¿porque? – dijo confundido pero un poco sonrojado  
tu queres a Sora-chan ¿verdad? – dijo con los ojos cerrados, el sonrojo de Daisuke creció tanto que llego a parecer un tomate – lo sabia – dijo sabiamente  
¿sabes? no te pareces a tu madre – dijo Daisuke aun sonrojado, Misaki por su parte comenzó a reír

* * *

Soul te tengo decir algo – dijo una Maka levemente sonrojada, Soul acento mientras seguían bailando – bueno yo...etto...- balbuceaba – estoy embarazada – susurro inaudible  
¿dijiste algo? Maka – pregunto algo confuso  
es que ..etto... – el sonrojo de Maka se podía divisar a distancia, bajo la mirada y sonrió – es que Sora tendrá un hermanito – dijo con una sonrisa pero el fuerte sonrojo, a Soul se le abrieron los como platos y su boca pudo llegar al piso tal vez, sabe.., sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y abrazo fuertemente a Maka


	6. Angel Of Darkness

**MISUZU LAW **

**LE GUSTA: LOS DULCES, LA MUSICA**

**NO LE GUSTA: LAS PERSONAS QUE LE QUIERAN HACER DAÑO A SUS SERES QUERIDOS**

**PODER: CROSS RAVE O CROSS KIYOSHI**

* * *

cerca de Shibusen, habían 3 personas una era Shelia Gorgon, otra una mujer de cabello azul, ojos azules, con una cara muy definida, como una muñeca de porcelana, una camisa manga-larga negra pegada al cuerpo, con un oberol falda azul-marino, unas largas medias negras, con botas azul, un hombre de cabello negro-azulado todo des-alborotado, un parche en su ojo derecho, con el otro morado-azul, una camisa manga-larga blanca, con un pantalón negro con un lado de ajedrez, llego un chico de cabellos morados disparejos, con una polera negra, con una camisa corta hasta un poco antes de la cintura negra, unos pantalones negros, y botines iguales  
Dark estas listo – el abrió pesadamente sus ojos mostrando que son morados igual que su cabello  
si – respondió secamente y llegan los dos peli-rojos – Ukyo-san y Toma-san se encargaran de llevarse a Misaki – dijo secamente de nuevo, Shelia sonrió grandemente  
recuerda bien el trato Gorgon – dijo unos de los peli-rojos y comenzó a bajar  
espera – dijo la peli-azul cerrando sus ojos pesadamente, el peli-rojo paro en seco – tienes que esperar la señal – dijo  
Wif-chan estará bien que hagamos esto – dijo el peli-negro, la peli-azul se exalto un poco por el comentario del chico y bajo su cabeza  
sabe.. - respondió mirando fijamente el Shibusen

* * *

bueno continuando con la música Kyaro y Misuzu – dijo una animada Lily, en eso van las mencionadas  
Misuzu: Lo azul del cielo  
Kyaro: Me hace pensar en el claro cielo  
Misuzu: Como los rayos del sol se asoman a través de las nubes  
Kyaro: Veamos los coloridos frutos de orar – Un entrecorto musical apareció  
Misuzu: En la húmeda mano derecha...una tormenta helada con heridas incurables.  
Kyaro: La mano izquierda no puede desde aquel día...seguir bailando en el aire.  
Misuzu: No apartes tu mirada  
Kyaro: Fue mi propia debilidad … la que intente engañar y de pie en el camino fingiré llorar. Pensamientos que se cortan en la oscuridad  
Misuzu: Cambiare la contraseña que conduce al mañana. Sombras que balancean te tiran a abajo. En esta mano tome la luz ...cerrada en ese día.  
**Kyaro: Porque pinte el cielo con una promesa cumplida **  
**Misuzu: Un ruido de mal gusto a lo lejos se escucha... mientras las lágrimas de lamento se secan. Una voz que solo reía como un loco...me duele en el corazón **  
**Kyaro: Digo una plegaria por ti … deseando que …. no recibas todos los ecos .. de gritos de dolor **  
**Ambas: Aun ahora que he recuperado mi sonrisa … las piezas que conectan el pasado La luz nunca volverán **  
**Misuzu: luz brilla al otro lado … del cielo nublado**  
**Kyaro: Comienza a moverse contra la corriente del tiempo. El objetivo en el sueño no se ha visto aun **  
**Misuzu: No quiero terminar con una imagen vacía. Otro entrecorto musical se presento **  
**Kyaro: Cuando no hay luz a la vista, tu eres mi único rallo de esperanza **  
**Misuzu: ¿ Qué tan lejos irán ahora que estas aquí ? - la música duro un buen rato mientras las chicas bailaban algo lindo**  
**Ambas: Ten valor de hacer fuerte …. a las dos palabras de amor. Da un salto y abraza todo **  
**Misuzu: Un pulso de tus dedos están conectados **  
**Ambas: al fragmento que estuvo aquí siempre. Las nostálgicas melodías fueron olvidadas. Porque he encontrado la respuesta correcta **  
** Kyaro: Esta mano nunca se segara, no por la luz del día – la música sonó por un buen rato y termino la canción**  
bueno esa fue Kyaro-chan y Misuzu con "En Priere" - dijo con una sonrisa Lily – ahora los chicos – dijo abriendo paso, los chicos menos Daisuke, se colocaron instrumentos, por su parte Yukito y Kirito iban con el ceño fruncido y Chrno con una gota en la cien, el que se posiciono en el micrófono fue Kirito, comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos que traían puestos, Kirito llevaba una guitarra, Yukito se coloco en la batería y Chrno un bajo  
**Kirito: Kowerete iru kioku kazoete (calculando los recuerdos rotos)**  
**Omoidaseba nani wo tonaeru? (si lo recordaras ¿Qué intentas defender?)**  
**Otogoi no kuni mata egaitae (Pintando otra vez el País de las Maravillas)**  
**Fukai mori ni mayoi konde iku...ah (Vagamos perdidos en lo profundo del bosque...ah)**  
**Todos: Fushihi na mahou kekete (la misterio magia es lanzada )**  
**Yogoreta doresu kisete ( y un sucio vestido es puesto)**  
**Amai namida nagaseba (si las dulces lágrimas cayeran)**  
**Subete go uso ni naaru (todo se convertiría en mentiras)**  
**Motomete iru kioku wasurete (olvidando los recuerdos anhelados)**  
**Sawagi deseba kuroku somareru (si te vuelves loco, todo es teñido de negro)**  
**Kodomo damashi mata egaite (una vez más pintamos con trucos de niños)**  
**Kirito: nagai yoru ni mayoi kodei iku... ah(vagamos perdidos una larga noche... ah)**  
**Todos: Kotoba no mahou kakete (las palabras misteriosas son lanzadas)**  
**Otona no jijou niki de (sin el permiso de los adultos)**  
**Amai namida nagaseba ( si las dulces lágrimas cayeran)**  
**Subete ga oto ni naru (y todo se convertirán en sonidos)**  
**-**  
**-**  
**Kirito: Subete ga uso ni naru (todo se convierte en una mentira)**  
**Fushigi na mohou kakete (la misteriosa magia es lanzada)**  
**Yogoreta yume wo misete (muéstrame un sueños sucio)**  
**Kuroi namida nagaseba (si las lágrimas negras ceyeran)**  
**Otogi banashi ni naru (se convertirán en un Cuento de Hadas)**  
**Fushigi no kuni koborete (nuestro País de las Maravillas se vuelve visible)**  
**Akai sora ni koborete (se vuelve visible un cielo rojo)**  
**Kuroi namida nagaseba (si las lágrimas negras cayeran)**  
**Subete ga yume de owaru... (todo en el sueño acabará...)**  
**-**  
**-**  
estos fueron mis compañeros con "GLIDE" - dijo una anima Lily – ahora como penúltimos concursantes Daisuke y Sora – dijo con una brazo al aire y una cara asi XD  
ambos chicos no habían llegado sorprendiendo a todos un poco, en eso se escucha una guitarra seguida de un bajo era los chicos que venían corriendo, luego de posicionarse bien Sora comenzó  
**Sora : MO-BU iro no fukai yoru takaku unaru ano tsukiga Ah tataeru (En lo profundo de la noche de color malva, la distante luna aúlla, Ah...alabando)**  
**Daisuke:kudzake chtta gareki kuzu niou yatsu no tamashi ga So yonderu (Los triturados restos de escombros y sus almas están, si llamando)**  
**Daisuke/Sora: Yami ni ikiru futatsu no sadame (Dos destinos viviendo en la oscuridad)**  
**Sora : watashi no te to (Mi mano)**  
**Daisuke: ore no ude ga (Y mi brazo)**  
**Daisuke/Sora: hibiki aeba ima shake up! Shake up! (Ahora que resuenan juntos, !Tiembla!¡Tiembla!) – comenzaron los demas instrumentos -Makuro ni kasoku hachou no soul style (Acelera un poco, la longuitud de onda del estilo del alma)**  
**Sora : mamorinuku tame (Podemos volvernos más fuertes)**  
**Daisuke: tsuyuku nareru (Para seguir hasta el final)**  
**Daisuke/Sora: heiwa to seiga wa death of the rule (Paz y justicia son la regla de la muerte) – se pegaron de espaldas - akai shibuki wa suukou na yaiba (Esa salpicadura roja es un sable noble)**  
** kizuna umareshi toki negai wa todoku fight out! fight out! (Cuando vinculos nacen, el deseo de alcanzará ¡Lucha!¡Lucha!)– luego un mini solo de instrumentos**  
**Sora : Kaze ni RO-BU hirugaeshi konya momata kakenukeru , Ah makenai wa (Dejando mi ropa ordenar con el viento, correre de nuevo esta noche, Ah...¡no perdere!)**  
**Daisuke : matta nashi ni saa ikou chuu wo maeba exciting So kanjiru (es ahora o nunca ¡asi que vamos!, se siente muy emocionante...ordenar en el viento)**  
**Daisuke/Sora : Tomoni mezasu futatsu no sadame (dos destinos que deben estar juntos)**  
**Sora : anata no me to (Tus ojos)**  
**Daisuke : omae no me wo (Y tus ojos)**  
**Daisuke/ Sora: shinjiaeta nara shake up! Shake up! Masuto ni hiyaku muteki no cool scythe (Ahora podemos confiar en el otro ¡Tiembla!¡Tiembla!)-(Saltando al mastil, una guadaña genial sin igual)**  
**Sora : yuuki ga koko ni (nuestro coraje)**  
**Daisuke : kakusei suru (Despierta aquí) **  
**Daiskue / Sora: shouri no megami wa death or lifekuroi chishio ga nie tagiru yaiba kizuna umareshi toki tsunagaru sympathy fight out! fight out! (La diosa de la victoria es la vida o la muerte, esta sangre negra que fluye es una sable hirviente, Cuando vinculos nacen, es la simpatia las que nos conecta, ¡Lucha!¡Lucha!) – hubo un solo de instrumentos - Namida wakatsu futatsu no sadame (Dos destinos que comparten lágrimas)**  
**Misaka : watashi no te wo (Mi mano)**  
**Daisuke : ore no ude wo ( Y mi brazo)**  
**Daisuke / Misaka: yume ni kaete ima shake up! shake up! (Ahora que los hemos cambiado a sueños ¡Tiembla!¡Tiembla!) – una cuenta regresiba del piano - Makoru ni kasoku hachou no soul style (Acelera un poco, la longuitud del estilo del alma)**  
**Misaka : mamorinuku tame (Podemos volvernos mas fuertes)**  
**Daisuke : tsuyoku nareru (Para seguir hasta el final)**  
**Daisuke/Sora: heiwa to seigi wa death of the rule akai shibuki wa suukou na yaiba kizuna umareshi toki negai wa todoku fight out! fight out! (Paz y justicia son la regla de la muerte, esa salpicadura roja es un sable noble, Cuando vinculos nacen, el deseo te alcanzara ¡Lucha!¡Lucha! - terminaron con un solo de sus instrumentos**  
bueno esos fueron todos los participantes – dijo algo nerviosa Lily, todos la miraron con una mirada fulminante menos Sora que le salia un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, Lily solto un suspiro ahogado se dirigió a donde estaba la música, coloco un CD y se paro en medio del escenario y se poso en el micrófono  
**Kakeochi nakushite shimatta (Sin dejar rastro desapareció)**  
**Saigo no KONPOONENTO wo sagashite (el ultimo componente que busco)**  
**Haruka na hoshi wo tadori (Alcanzando las estrellas distantes)**  
**Nijiiro ni somaru sora no hate he (Hasta elfin del cielo teñido de arcoiris)**  
**Su voz era grave y linda a la vez, cerro pesadamente sus ojos y una imangén de ella y Chrno se presento en su mente, abrió los ojos repentinamente y recordo lo que hacía**  
**Sukima kara koboredasu chiisa na hi ni toraware (Atrapando la pequeña luz que se ha caído de la grieta )**  
**Hakujitsumu ni nita michi aruki aruki (Sigo yendo en el camino similar de mi ensueño )**  
**Kasoku suru inryoku ga Kurikaesu douryoku ga (La gravedad que me acelera el poder para repetir el poder adelante)**  
**Watashi no kokorogoto hanasanai (Simplemente no se irá de mi corazón)**  
**Kono mama tsure dashite yo ( Llévame contigo tal como soy)**  
**Gomikuzu to ryuushi no hashi tsunagiawasete (Conecta el puente entre el polvo y las piezas)**  
**Tsukuridasu kan wo nozokikomeba (si ojeo en el anillo que ha sido creado)**  
**Sono tabi ni katachi wo kae Mawari hajimeru (Y cambió la forma esta vez comenzara a girar)**  
**Mata watashi ni sou deau tame ni (Así que sí, te encontrare de nuevo )**  
**- la imagen de ella discutiendo con Chrno otra vez se presento, sus ojos temblaban pero era no era casi notable, ambos tenían ropas raras, rojas y blancas, recordo lo que hacía desde un principio pero la imagen seguía ahí**  
**Nani hitotsu tayorenai Nani hitotsu shinjirarenai (Nada en lo que pueda confiar. Nada en lo que pueda creer) **  
**Semete yume de areba sukuwareta no ni (Por lo menos mis sueños me han salvado)**  
**Sosogareru unmei ga Ryoute wo mitashite yuku (Mi futuro derramado llena mis dos manos)**  
**Watashi hitori dake ja tarinai ( No es suficiente conmigo ... sola)**  
**Afurete shimau mae ni (Antes de que desborde)**  
**Uketomete sasaete ite Sukoshi dake demo ( Atrápame y apoyame. Incluso solo un poco)**  
**Muimi na sekai nante nai to (Hará que este mundo signifique algo)**  
**Shinjiru tame no ashita wo tsukuri ageru no (Crearé un mañana a fin de poder creer)**  
**Mou akirametari shinai kara (Porque no me voy a rendir ahora)**  
- los ojos de Lily temblaban cada vez más, veía esas imágenes y no podía escuchar nada, entonces una de ella si se pudo escuchar  
Chrno hay que salvar a Sora-chan – le grito desesperada  
calmate Lily estas débil no te puedo usar así – dijo el mirandola a los ojos molesto, Lily se asusto al ver uno con un ala de murcielago  
Chrno … tu … ojo – le dijo tratando de tocarlo, el aparto la mirada rapidamente, Lily le tomo la cara haciendolo ver a los ojos, comenzó a llorar espesamente al parecer Chrno queria besarle pero ella lo vio y termino huyendo, comenzó a correr

**Sukima kara koboredasu (De esa grieta no caerá) canto mientras un símbolo bastante grande se formo en frente de su cuerpo, en ningún momento dejo de verse a si misma correr **  
**Nido to nai eien ni wo (Nunca de nuevo), vio como Chrno casi la alcanzaba mientras miraba para atrás**  
**Ima (Ahora)**  
**Sono te de tsukan de (Agarra mi mano)**  
**Sono ma ma tsurete itte yo (Llévame contigo como soy), el símbolo se pego en su cara como si nada en su cachete izquierdo su cabello subió de su cara y su cuerpo, y vio como ella caía de un acantilado mientras Chrno intento tomarla **  
**Kasanariau ikutsu mono KAREIDOSUKOOPU (Bastantes caleidoscopios se soplan entre si)**  
**Doko made mo mirai utsushitsuzuke (Siguiendo reflejando el futuro donde este)**  
**Souzou mo dekinakatta hitotsu no moyou ga (Un patrón que ni siquiera puedo imaginar)**  
**Saigo sukima wo umete iku (Llena la última grieta), después de esa tonada cayo al piso lenta mente**  
¡LILY! - gritaron todos corriendo a la mencionada. Cuando estuvieron cerca de esta su cachete dejo de brillar y apario un pico (el de las cartas de Joker) azul, esta abrio pesadamente sus ojos azules  
¡CHICOS NO SE ACERQUEN …. HUYAN! - grito mientras apretaba su vestido, Chrno llego y la tomo de sus bellos ojos cielo no dejaban de salir lágrimas espesas  
Ahora Lil-kun – dijo la peli-azul al chico  
ustedes tienen 5 minutos para tomar a la peli-roja – dijo el peli-negro alzando un poco su parche, los dos peli-rojos salieron volando en sus escobas y entrando por una ventana del Shibusen  
ah... - soltó Misaki inconscientemente, se fue volteando poco a poco hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a palpitar – cuiadado – dijo quitando a Sora del camino y los peli-rojos solo la tomaron a ella - ¡MAMA! - grito mientras la sacaban y lagrimas salian de sus ojos, luego Lil dejo su otro ojo al descubierto y una estrella de 5 puntas apareció  
Humty Lock (Candado Humty) – dijo el mientras un circulo se formaba en toda la habitación donde estaban  
llegamos tarde – dijo llegando Stein, con la forma de arma de Marie y Hiroto  
Stein-sensei como saldremos de aquí – dijo una preocupada Misuzu este nego sin saber que hacer  
yo si se … - contesto Lily débilmente y parandose – pero necesito ayuda del ángel que no quiere volar y el hada a la que le cortaron las alas – dijo preocupada  
el hada al que le cortaron las alas – dijo mirando su mano Sora  
el ángel que no quiere volar – dijo Patty  
canten esta canción con eso huiran a los que consideren necesarios para salvar a Misa-chan – les entrego la hoja a las chicas de mirada clara, las dos juntaron sus manos de espaldas y sus símbolos comenzaron a brillar, en el caso de Misuzu su espalda  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**The world is in your hand (El mundo esta en tus manos)**  
**But I will fight untill the end (Pero luchare hasta el final)**  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**Don't follow your command (No seguire tus ordenes)**  
**But I will fight and I will stand (Pero voy a luchar y me quedare), sus símbolos brillaron intensamente y los de las demás también**  
**"When darkness falls" (Cuando la oscuridad cae)**  
**"Pain is all" (El dolor es todo)**  
**"The Angel of Darkness" (El ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**"Will leave behind" (Me dejara tras de si...)**  
**"But I will Fight" (Y luchare...)**  
**The love is lost (El amor esta perdido)**  
**Beauty and light (Belleza y luz...)**  
**Have vanished from the garden of delight (Han desaparecido del … Jardín de la delicias)**  
**The dreams are gone (Los sueños han ido …)**  
**Midnight has come (La media noche viene …)**  
**Darkness is our new kingdom (La oscuridad es nuestro nuevo reino)**  
**Heya **  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**The world is in your hand (El mundo esta en tus manos)**  
** I will fight untill the end (Pero yo luchare hasta el final)**  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**Don't follow your command (No seguire tus ordenes)**  
**But I will fight and I will stand (Pero voy a luchar y me quedare)**  
**los cuerpos de las cantantes comenzaron a brillar mientras sus ropas desaparecian, las de Chrona, las de Maka, las de Lily , las de Chrno, las de Yukito, las de Daisuke, las de Kyaro y Kirito también lo hicieron, apareciendo ropas muy extrañas**  
**Hurt goes on (La cacería continua)**  
**Deep in the night (En lo profundo de la noche)**  
**Time to pray (Hora para rezar)**  
**Down on your knees (De rodillas …)**  
**You can't hide from the (No te puedes ocultar de …)**  
**Eternal light (La luz eterna)**  
**Untill my last breathe I will fight (Hasta mi último … latido voy a luchar)**  
**"I will fight" (Yo peleare)**  
**"I will fight" (Yo peleare)**  
**"I will fight" (Yo peleare)**  
**"I will fight" (Yo peleare)**  
**Now realise (Ahora dais cuenta)**  
**The stars they die (De las estrellas que mueren)**  
**Darkness has fallen in paradise (La oscuridad esta … callendo en el paraiso)**  
**But we'll be strong (Pero seremos fuertes …)**  
**and we'll fight (Y lucharemos …)**  
**Against the creatures of the night (Contra … las criaturas de la noche …!)**  
**sus ojos que estaban cerrados se abrieron de golpe brillando intensamente **  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**The world is in your hand (El mundo esta en tus manos)**  
**But I will fight untill the end (Pero luchare hasta el final)**  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**Angel of Darkness (Ángel de la oscuridad)**  
**Don't follow your command (No sigo tus ordenes )**  
**But I will fight and I will stand (Pero voy a luchar y me quedare …)**, sus cabellos subieron de sus rostros y unos circulos se abrieron debajo de ellas, Chrno y Lily, de Kyaro y Kirito, de Chrona y Ragnarok y de Yukito con Daisuke

* * *

los ojos de Misuzu y Sora dejaron de brillar – no entiendo nada – se dijo a si misma Misuzu, tenia su cabello suelto pero una coleta amarraba un mechon de lado, con un vestido top blanco con detalles azules a los lados, dos largas mangas blancas dividida en 3 capas, con un lazo azul cerca del comienzo, la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura con una falda de tres capas hasta los muslos, con unas largas medias blancas, con unos zapatos iguales  
no creo que sea tampoco bueno derle rodeos – dijo extendiendole la mano Yukito, tenia una camisa roja, encima un especie de corcet gris, con una chaqueta blanca hasta un poco después de los muslos, unos pantalones azul-marino con unos zapatos negros  
pero que hicieron realmente – dijo una preocupada Kyaro, que tenia una camisa lila y encima una chaqueta negra que al final en las mangas era moradas, una falda morada oscura hasta los muslos con unas largas medias negras que no se veía donde empezaba, en su cintura habia una especie de cinturon amarillo bastante grueso y unos zapatos negros, su cabello estaba suelto  
los dos símbolos del cielo bueno son 3 pueden hacer con una canción lo que quieran – dijo Chrona, esta llevaba un cintillo blanco, un kimono morado claro con morado oscuro hasta los muslos, sin mangas, con un grueso lazo negro, con un pequeño lazo blanco unas largas medias negras y zapatos blancos  
entonces porque nuestras ropas cambiaron tanto – dijeron Chrno, Kirito y Daisuke, Chrno tenia una larga túnica blanca con rayas negras en los bordes y en la parte superior de los brazos, un collar decorado, correas grandes conectadas a través hebillas decoradas cerrando la inducción en la parte delantera sobre una camisa oscura y pantalones a juego y zapatos. Kirito llevaba una camisa azul blanquecino bajo una capa con capucha de color azul oscuro con bordes de luz azul, dos cadenas con colgantes en forma de escudo que cuelga y un símbolo prominente de oro en la parte izquierda del pecho, de alguna manera recuerda al sello de Fairy Of Destiny, un pantalón más sencillo de color oscuro escondido dentro de unas botas. Y Daisuke que tenia una bufanda blanca con rayas pequeñas negras, una camisa azul manga-larga, con muchos detalles dorados, un trozo de tela blanco un la cintura que al final tenia dos esferas doradas, un pantalon anaranjado, con unas botas negras encima del pantalón  
no lo se debe ser para estar más comodos – dijo Sora, esta tenia el top de traje de baño azul con dorado, una falda bastante larga azul, con una correa marrón, con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, con unas sandalias marrones, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas bajas con una pulcera azul en cada ante-brazo, con pulceras plateadas en las muñecas  
¡pero..co-como po-porque el tuyo es tan revelador! - le grito Daisuke molesto a Sora a esta le salio un signo de interrogación en la cabeza  
ya deja los celos Star – dijeron riendose al uniso Ragnarok y Lily, las ropas de Ragnarok no cambiaron pero las de Lily si, tenia un largo vestido top, con un lazo blanco al inició, luego verde oscuro con un detalle lindo dorado, con verde claro,celeste y oscuro, luego como picos blancos y la siguiente parte verde claro, muy claro y de nuevo los picos blancos para dar con un azul celeste, con unas sandalias negras, su cabello lo agarro en una cola de caballo con un pañuelo verde oscuro, en su ante-brazo habian lazos blancos y en sus muñecas una pulsera de flor roja  
dejense de bromas ya a lo que venimos a buscar a Misaki – dijo seriamente Chrona, todos acentaron – espero que todo salga bien – pensó un poco preocupada – Shinigami-kun – pensó aun más preocupada – vamos Ragnarok, niños – dijo el mencionado se convirtio en espada y las armas también – nueva genaración de Spoirt ya decidi su nombre – dijo con una leve sonrisa, todos la miraron atonitos – Eternal Ligth – dijo y comenzaron a correr


	7. Dark el Ángel de las alas oscuras

**LILY THOMPSON  
**

**LE GUSTA: LOS LIBROS, LA MODA**

**NO LE GUSTA: LA MEDIOCRIDAD, EL NO SABER QUE HACER**

**PODER: QUEEN OF SKY**

* * *

en el sello ...  
estas bien Hiroto-kun – dijo una preocupada Marie, ya que su hijo estaba todo golpeado, este acento con una sonrisa  
gomen'nasai Shinigami-sama queria que todos huyeran pero los símbolos escogen – dijo Maka con la cabeza baja, sus cabello fue atado en dos coletas bajas, tenia un vestido top sin mangas, con un cuello de tortuga blanco y arrugado, con una estrella, el vestido era azul, con muchos detalles dorados, la falda llegaba hasta los muslos, era arrugada, tenia dos medias azules y largas con zapatos negros  
no se preocupen – dijo el dandoles la espalda – Lily por lo menos encontro un metdo para sacar a algunos … lo que me preocupa es que si Chrona se controlara en frente de Shelia Gorgon – dijo el  
por mi estupida culpa Misa-chan esta en peligro – dijo sentada en el piso Blair  
no te preocupes Blair. Las brujas han peleado con nosotros desde hace siglos – dijo Soul  
pero Misa-chan es semi-humana y semi-bruja – dijo Patty en un tono serio, demasiado extraño  
ahi algo que no entiendo – dijo Soul mirando a su esposa y el extraño traje que tenia – porque el cambio en las ropas de Maka y las chicas y los chicos – dijo algo molesto  
Sora es técnico seguramente era para tener ropas más comodas para pelear – dijo ella  
pero que es este sello no lo entiendo – dijo Liz  
Humpty Lock – dijo Tsubaki – creo que lo lei en el libro de Fantasy – dijo de nuevo – es un sello que se rompe facilmente pero es muy raro – dijo de nuevo  
Kid deberíamos decirles – dijo Black Star, muy serio, los más infantiles estan serios, que pasa hoy  
bueno – dijo – Chicos – dijo todos voltearon – hay un kishin – dijo – bajo el Shibusen – dijo, a todos se le comenzó a salir el alma por la boca  
creo que pudiste ser menos directo – dijo Liz  
como paso eso – cuestiono Blair  
bueno fue no hace mucho tiempo – dijo con un dedo en el mentón – también tiene que ver mucho con los símbolos – dijo – su nombre es Accelerator – dijo – por alguna razón tenia un parecido a Soul muy grande – dijo – ecepto que el tenia un alma más desconfiada, el cuido de una niña que podia controlar rayos a su gusto – dijo – tenia el símbolo de Fairy Of Destiny, cuando la perdio un símbolo nacio en el, era la estrella de 9 puntas. Podia controlar los cuerpos de la gente a su gusto – dijo – era un ser más desconfiado que el propio Asura – dijo – comenzó a comer cualquier alma de mujer ya que ninguna se parecia a la de su pequeña amiga – dijo – pero el juro algo, que cuando volviera a ver a alguien con una misma resonancia … la tendria solo para el – dijo sombríamente  
¿pero los humanos no comen almas? – cuestiono Patty algo asustada  
Accelerator era un arma – dijo – como Maka cuando la sangre negra se apodera de ella – dijo  
no me uses como ejemplo – dijo algo ofendida – pero de que generación era Kid-kun – dijo Maka  
se puede decir que eso paso cuando Sora nacio – dijo el sombríamente

* * *

mientras los chicos corrian por un pasillo con escaleras, Chrona iba al frente  
oye, Chrno – dijo Sora, con la forma de Kusarigama – ¿como pudo Kid-sama sellar a Accelerator ? - cuestiono  
bueno... primero sello su alma con un candado que fue inventado y con ese mismo sello su cuerpo – dijo  
entonces ¿para que necesitan a Misa? – pregunto Yukito  
Misa posee el símbolo de la estrella del vacio – aclaro Chrona – esa estrella casi alcanza el poder de Fairy Of Destiny, sirve para revivir algo que esta sellado o muerto pero el cuerpo de Misa-chan es muy pequeño no se que haran con ella – dijo  
_entonces, me necesitaban a mi también, Misa-chan prometo que te rescatare_ – pensó Sora

* * *

una risa se escuchaba en una habitación, era Iru quien reia maliciosamente, Sora la observaba con sus bellos ojos jades  
Sora, ya no aguanto más, tu mente es demasiado sana para mi – dijo riendo a carcajadas – sabes que te relajes de vez en cuando no te hara mal – le dijo – ¿porque te esfuerzas tanto si sabes que eres debil? - le cuestiono – vamos ven conmigo, sabes que no tienes elección – dijo extendiendo su mano – sabes que estamos unidas y no es mi culpa que sacaras tantos genes de tu padre – dijo ella  
no fastidies – dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona – ni siquiera me llego al corazón tu persuación Iru – dijo aún con la sonrisa – tu lo has dicho saque muchos genes de mi padre, te puedo contradecir cuando quiera – dijo con las manos en los bolsillos del vestido  
no te preocupes espero tu respuesta – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

* * *

oye Kid, ¿como era la resonancia de la chica? – dijo Soul, este trago duro  
no creo que quieras escuchar la respuesta – dijo, todos lo miraron fijamente – su nombre era Misaka Mikoto, tenia 11 su alma era muy parecida a la de … Sora – lo ultimo lo susurro pero lograron escuchar

* * *

llevamos un buen rato corriendo. – dijo Kirito – Oigan Sora, Kyaro, ¿perciben las almas de las brujas? - dijo  
no, creo que están usando el protect – dijeron  
bueno que haremos si ninguna puede percibirlo han perdido su habilidad especial – dijeron burlones los Star  
después nos las pagan – dijeron ambas con una vena de enojo, de la nada Sora paro en seco  
¡¿que, pasa?!¡¿porque paras asi de repente?! - le gritaron los Star  
Chrona-san – dijo esta la miro – percibo un alma justo delante nuestro – dijo Sora de nuevo  
hay alguien mama – dijo Kyaro – y esta alma... es inconfundible – dijo sombríamente  
es una sensación asquerosa y pervertida – dijo Sora, frunció levemente el ceño – ¡abuelo! – dijo Sora, era un Spirit más viejo acompañado de Yui  
¿una sensación asquerosa y pervertida? - dijo Chibi Spirit  
es increíble que hayan escapado de una magia como el Humpty Lock – dijo Chrona chibi, atrás de ellos al parecer Sora y Kirito discutían sobre algo y Sora le pego en la cara  
soy el más rápido persiguiendo mujeres – dijo guiñando un ojo – y arrastre a Yui conmigo – dijo  
típico de ti – dijo Ragnarok – pero como has traído a una niña de nueve años – dijo molesto miro a sus hermanos y amigos que se encontraba de lo más normal – no les molesta – dijo incrédulo  
Yui es una Star y debido a que nadie sabe que es Papa la entrenado igual que a Kirito – admitió Daisuke  
Spirit-sempai creo que deberían volver – dijo Chrona apretando a Ragnarok, este negó – bueno chicos – se dio media vuelta – a partir de aquí no se que pasara – dijo – así que ninguno de ustedes – dijo señalando a las armas – se convierta en humano por ahora – dijo, todos acentaron, bueno Kyaro con miedo  
¿dices que nos están esperando? … ¿pero no iban tras el Kishin? - cuestiono Yukito  
dudo que hayan ido todos – dijo Chrona  
escuchan eso – dijo Yui cerca de un susurro  
el que – dijo Spirit  
ya lo oigo – dijo Sora posicionándose en modo de batallas  
son pasos – dijeron Misuzu y Lily  
¿quien sera?- cuestionaron Yukito y Chrno  
alguien que le da buen uso a su apellido – dijo Chrona – se ve que estas muy confiada – dijo de nuevo, era cierto mientras más se acercaba la persona a demostrar que era Shelia  
sabia que erais vosotros – dijo, todos veían su alma, morada con vendas a su alrededor pareciendo serpientes

* * *

**SOUL EATER DESTINY**

**DARK EL ÁNGEL DE LAS ALAS OSCURAS**

**CHRONA DEMUESTRA QUIEN ES EN VERDAD **

* * *

Os voy a contar mi plan – dijo Chrona – si mis cálculos no me fallan, hay más de 5 almas sin contar la de Shelia y la de Misa-chan – dijo de nuevo – ustedes se dividirán según los guíe su criterio – dijo Chrona muy seria – pero si lo hacemos de la siguiente forma. Yo peleare contra Shelia, luego ustedes cinco avanzaran, ya que Sora tiene una de las claves para despertar al Kishin y al reloj infinito ella sera la que saque a Misa-chan de trance.  
Pero Chrona, si Sora se acerca mucho también puede despertar – dijo Ragnarok  
tienes razón, en ese caso sera Lily – dijo ella  
ah porque Yo – dijo ella con un dedo en la barbilla  
tu símbolo puede controlar a cualquiera pero solo uno a la vez ya que no esta muy desarrollado – dijo Ragnarok, todos acentaron al plan y se posicionaron  
eres muy extraña al decir todo eso delante del enemigo ¿no? - dijo Shelia, posiciono sus brazos en "X" delante de su cuerpo – rojo de la sangre, cielo devorador, negro como mi alma – dijo y lo repetía  
oigan no se les ocurra correr como locos seguro ahí un espacio para pasar – dijo Chrona, Shelia puso los brazos al cielo  
**Shi no hōtai** – dijo y un montón de vendajes comenzaron a salir iban como locos y a dirección de ellos, todos comenzaron a correr hacía ellos evitándolos  
¡Kyaro si tienes miedo duérmete! - dijo Kirito  
vale – dijo nerviosa  
vamos a por todas Misuzu – dijo Yukito con una leve sonrisa  
Guao – exclamo (N/A: como la Misuzu de Air)  
los niños malos deben ser castigados – dijo Shelia mientras fingía disparar  
no vamos a perder – dijeron Lily y Chrno terminando de esquivar los ataques, atrás de ellos venían Yui y la forma de guadaña de cruz de Spirit  
Misuzu – dijo y comenzó a disparar dándole para esquivar mejor  
Kyaro – dijo Kirito  
si – acento y cerro los ojos y pasaron a la ligera  
nosotros nos adelantamos – dijeron todos y los demás acentaron  
entonces mi única opción es ir por el medio – pensó Sora y comenzó a correr a esa dirección  
suerte Sora-chan – dijo Chrona, esta corrió  
Daisuke modo látigo – dijo el acento y se convirtió en la base de un látigo pero sin cuerda, cerro los ojos  
cierra los ojos para evitar el miedo – se burlo Shelia  
_me pesan las piernas, no es momento para que mi enfermedad ataque_ – pensó – ¡no voy a rendirme! – grito y abrió los ojos de golpe, apareció la cuerda del látigo era de ¿rayos? Y le paso por un lado a Shelia, rodó un poco y comenzó a correr de nuevo  
que interesante – dijo apuntándole  
no podrás... - dijo Chrona – Vector Arow – dijo y flechas salieron de sus manos , empujando lejos a Shelia y cancelando su ataque – yo soy tu rival, recuerdalo – dijo muy seria, sus ojos eran lila, Shelia sonrió

* * *

más lejos estaba Sora respirando agitadamente  
vale – recupero sus fuerzas – hay que alcanzarles – dijo  
si – acento Daisuke

* * *

Shelia se tomo la punta del sombrero – Qué fallo – dijo sin quitar la mano – no creí que pudiesen pasar. – dijo quitándola – Pero mientras te retenga, mi plan sera un éxito – dijo – esos cinco no supondrán ningún problema – declaro  
no deberías subestimarles – dijo Chrona con una sonrisa sádica - ¿que has observado hasta hora en Shibusen? - dijo – que tonta eres – dijo

brujita – dijo sádica – me da igual les espera el ángel negro – dijo

* * *

ah... - gritaban Yukito y Chrno y le pasaron por un lado a toda velocidad a Dark

fue mi imaginación – se dijo

* * *

entonces no entiendo eres como su sobrina mayor – dijo confundido Ragnarok  
si – acento Chrona – pero nunca supe de una tercera hermana – dijo muy seria  
entonces, no entiendo si eres una bruja y te has casado con el Shinigami – dijo riéndose a carcajadas  
te equivocas me entere que tenia genes de bruja después de eso – aclaro  
sabes eso es muy buen control del alma – dijo Shelia – solo la mejor espada-chin lograría hacer eso.  
Pues con ella estas hablando – dijo Ragnarok – las armas existimos para darles frecuencias y mejorar el alma de nuestro técnico asi que...  
te ganaremos – dijo Chrona  
no me robes la frase – dijo molesto Ragnarok – bueno estas acabada – dijo  
Screech Beta – dijeron y Ragnarok soltó un grito haciendo que Shelia se pegue a la pared - Vector Plate – dijo y una flecha en dirección de Shelia apareció fortaleciendo el impulso  
Tamashi Of Death – dijo y su ataque apareció tomando a Chrona de la cintura y golpeándola con la pared, boto un poco de sangre por la boca  
Chrona ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada Ragnarok, esta acento  
creo que desde que mi cuerpo dejo de estar tan fusionado con la sangre negra... no podre usar tantos ataques como cuando era niña – dijo recordando que a la mayoría tenia que herirse  
que te parece si usas los ataques de Medusa conmigo – dijo, ella sonrió  
esta bien no tengo opción – dijo – Vector Storm – dijo y un remolino de flechas, o serpientes la rodearon atacando a Shelia – no perderé tan fácilmente – dijo acercándose con Ragnarok y le coloco la espada en el cuello  
en otro lugar …  
tu debes de ser el ángel oscuro – dijo Yui  
Yui-chan, tu ve con los demás yo me encargo – dijo Sora llegando, esta la miro y acento y se fue  
se me escaparon primero dos y ahora tres, soy niño muerto – dijo en voz baja Dark  
con permiso – dijo Kirito pisando la cabeza de Dark sorprendiendo un poco a Sora, y se fue corriendo como el rayo  
¿en serio crees poder conmigo? - cuestiono Dark mirando a la chica – ni siquiera deberías estar ahí parada sufriendo de … - no culmino la palabra ya que le habían proporcionado un puñetazo en la cara  
urusai, no sabes nada – dijo Sora – no es cuestión de mi cuerpo … si no de mi alma – dijo – Daisuke Mondial – dijo, el acento y se convirtió en un bastón plateado, con un triángulo, azul encima, con varias partes amarillas, este tenia dos especie de propulsores  
no fastidies – dijo serio mirándola fijamente  
¿que pasa? ¿he tocado un punto sensible? - dijo – soy Sora Eater, técnica de armas múltiples – dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Daisuke - ¿y, tú? - cuestiono  
Dark, el ángel de las alas negras – dijo sin ningún sentimiento, Sora logro divisar su alma, era morada, con dos alas de ángel de igual color, pero una X en medio, y la de Sora se veía pequeña en su espalda como dos alas de murciélago  
empecemos – dijo Sora

* * *

Chrona abrió los ojos de golpe  
¿que pasa? Chrona – cuestiono Ragnarok  
ya Sora-chan esta peleando – dijo – contra el ángel negro – dijo semi-sombría  
¿nani?¿tan rápido? - dijo Ragnarok

al parecer … lo que me preocupa es otra cosa – dijo en voz baja

* * *

¿por que haces esto? – cuestiono Sora algo confundida  
pago un favor – dijo – pluma negra – dijo y una pluma apareció en su mano y toco levemente el estomago de Sora, pero.. la empujo

bastante lejos – a ti no te dejare pasar – dijo

* * *

ya entiendo – dijo Chrona – raptaste a los hijos de Eruka y a un chico puro para revivir a Accelerator – dijo de nuevo – que mala eres llegaste a peores extremos que Medusa-sama – dijo con ironía, Shelia negó con el dedo  
Ukyo y Toma fueron los de la idea, además es un trato al yo ser una de las más jóvenes – dijo Shelia – segundo: Dark nos debe un favor aun más grande – dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

porque te empeñas en golpearme – dijo Dark evitando los ataques de Sora, pero uno le dio en cara – al parecer te gusta golpear en la cara – dijo el  
me parece que tendremos que hacer eso – dijo Sora, Daisuke acento con una sonrisa socarrona  
¡Tamashi No Kyome! - gritaron ambos y sus cuerpos fueron rodeados por una luz blanca  
que más – dijo Dark - ¡Ore No Tamashi No Kyome! - grito Dark y una luz morada rodeo su cuerpo

* * *

que resonancias – paro en seco Chrona – _es imposible que Sora tenga una resonancia así_ – pensó  
oye Chrona que te pasa – dijo Ragnarok  
_la sangre negra en el cuerpo de Sora a comenzado a fluir_ – pensó con el ceño fruncido

* * *

Transformación Mondial Dios del Rayo – dijo Sora y la forma de arma de Daisuke cambio mucho, eran como dos alas amarillas pero en cierta parte parecía una guadaña – Hada del Rayo – dijo y le pego y salio rodando – lo logramos – dijo, le iba intentar pegar otra vez pero … - lo ha parado – dijo viendo que lo tenia en sus manos y lo rompió y Sora salio volando – kya – grito bajito y dijo varias vueltas  
supongo que es mi turno – dijo y la misma pluma se convirtió en una espada negra, sin forma. Le comenzó a pegar mientras Sora se defendía con Daisuke, en un mal acto pudo clavar la espada  
itee – dijo Daisuke tomándose el estomago  
gomen'nasai Daisuke-kun – dijo Sora cayendo al piso  
no importa tenemos que seguir luchando – dijo el, Dark le volvió a pegar y ella rodó  
¿tienes miedo?- pregunto, ella se exalto por esa pregunta, las mejillas de Sora estaban un poco rojas y su respiración agitada – te pareces a el – dijo viéndola – a ese pájaro – dijo  
_Flash Back _  
_un gran pájaro, del tamaño de un niño humano, blanco con reflejos azules, soltó un suspiro lleno de nieve, un pequeño Dark, con ropas negras, se asusto levemente y retrocedió_  
_matadlo Dark – dijo un joven Ukyo (N/A: Ukyo es el de ojos grises). Dark temblaba pero mantuvo sus puños cerrados _  
_¡no puedo! ¡no puedo hacerlo! - exclamo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, Ukyo se le quedo mirando _  
_desaparece de mi vista, inútil – dijo el – te quedaras aquí castigado sin salir durante unos días – dijo _  
_¡no quiero! - exclamo moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo - ¡Esta muy oscuro y no veo nada! - dijo de nuevo - ¡No quiero quedarme a solas con el! - dijo asustado, su cara tenía dos lágrimas pequeñas y un moco saliendo de su nariz, pero Ukyo no le presto atención y cerro la puerta – esta oscuro y o se que hacer – dijo llorando_  
_no te preocupes Dark-kun – dijo una pequeña Wif limpiando sus lágrimas _  
_que si se preocupe es su culpa que nosotros dos también estemos aquí – dijo oprimiéndole la nariz un pequeño Lyo _  
_¡no, dejadme! - dijo mientras agitaba los brazos - ¡no me pellizques la nariz! - le dijo - ¡Me haces daño! - le dijo, Wif solo se pudo tapar los ojos - ¡Esta oscuro, no veo nada y me haces daño! - le dijo de nuevo _  
_¡todo por tu culpa! – dijo golpeándole la cabeza_  
_¡Maldito crío!/ ¡gomen, gomen! - decían ambos al mismo tiempo, uno trataba de cubrirse la cabeza mientras otro lo golpeaba – ¡imbécil!¡Estúpido!/¡Dejadme,que me haces daño! - decían aun haciendo lo mismo, luego de varios días _  
_salgan – ordeno Ukyo, Dark llorando salio de la habitación mientras que Lyo cargaba a su hermana_  
_¡Jo, Lyo me ha pegado! - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas - ¡Me hace daño!¡Lo odio!¡Dile que me deje! - le dijo a Ukyo_  
_ven, vamos a seguir con lo del otro día – ordeno – vas matarle – dijo, Dark paro en seco _  
_no puedo... – dijo en voz baja – no puedo hacer eso ..– dijo jugando con sus dedos, Ukyo paro en seco y Dark se exalto mientras que Lyo lo miraba mal _  
_Vector Plate – dijo y una flecha se poso debajo de sus pies y los metió dentro a todos de nuevo – nos lo quiero ver durante un buen rato – dijo cerrando la puerta _  
_maldito Dark de las narices – dijo Lyo dejando a su hermana dormir, se puso encima de Dark de nuevo _  
_¡Tonta!¡Estúpida!¡Imbécil! / ¡Ay, me haces daño! - decían de nuevo en las mismas posiciones _  
_¡deja de pegarme! – le dijo, bastante tiempo después, la puerta se abrió, Ukyo les hizo una señal a los hermanos para que salieran _  
_¿cuantas veces van ya? - dijo Ukyo – Vaya perdida de tiempo... - dijo - ¿cuantas veces habrá que hacerlo para que te quedes a gusto?- pregunto, Dark subió su cabeza más no su flejillo _  
_mitee – dijo subiendo su cara – me sale sangre de la nariz – dijo con una sonrisa sádica, Ukyo sonrió levemente, Dark salió de la habitación y fue a donde el pájaro, Dark sonrió con locura y el recuedo se oscureció _  
_Fin de Flash Back_  
bye, bye, enana – dijo alzando la espada Dark  
Sora, oye Sora – la llamo Iru  
Daisuke-kun – lo llamo mentalmente  
como sigas así vas a morir, ya te ha subido la fiebre – dijo Iru – confía en mi. No pienses más – le dijo – te haré más fuerte – dijo  
¡no! – pensó – entregadme el poder – dijo, ya ambas estaban en el Black Room – pero quiero mantenerme cuerda – dijo  
¿como? - dijo – asi no podrás ganarle al ángel – dijo Iru poniendo sus brazos cruzados cera de sus pechos - ¡dejadlo en mis manos! - dijo ella dándole la espalda - ¡Vas lista si crees que seras más fuerte sin perder la cordura! - dijo ella cerrando los ojos y subiendo los brazos – nunca he oído nada igual – dijo dándose la vuelta  
soy consciente del "miedo" y por eso lucho – dijo ella molesta – soy consciente del "orden" y por eso lo sigo – le dijo molesta - ¡pero aun asi estoy contenta con mi fuerza! - dijo Iru frunció el ceño molesta y chasqueo la lengua – además esto no solo me afecta a mi – dijo sentada aun en la silla molesta – si vibramos demasiado podría perjudicar a Daisuke-kun, ¿no? - dijo consciente de lo que pasaría  
¡no me digas más boberías! - le grito Iru - ¡deja de comerte la cabeza de chorradas! - le espeto - ¡decídete de una buena vez y punto! - le grito moleta - ¡¿Quieres que te parta la cara, eh?! - le dijo apuntándole - ¡¿como carrizo piensas enfrentarte al miedo?! - le exigió la respuesta - ¡¿Me oyes?! - le pregunto  
¡Que te calles! - le grito molesta Sora - ¡eres una estúpida pesada! - le grito con todo el rencor que tuviera su cuerpo - ¡deja de soltar estupideces por la boca! - le grito de nuevo - ¡¿Vale?! ¡Callaté y guiadme!- le grito más que molesta - ¡Y si te hago caso o no... es cosa mía! - le grito cerca de su cara, Iru se quedo blanca y lo único que paso por su mente fue. "La chica más tierna del mundo me ha lanzado un montón de insultos en cinco segundos"  
¿como quieres que te guíe estando callada? - le dijo con un hilo de voz  
con el dedo, pedazo de idiota – dijo ella evadiendo la mirada  
vale,vale . Haya paz ¿va? - le dijo Iru con una sonrisa nerviosa – Quiero seguirte allá a donde vayas – dijo – pero si seguimos discutiendo no iremos a ningún lado – dijo – ¿verdad? - dijo  
si – acento Sora sin mirarla  
bueno... hoy tenemos un invitado especial – dijo y unas cortinas se abrieron  
¿aquí? - cuestiono y abrió los ojos, se detuvo una figura masculina y Sora abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa  
bueno vamos a decirlo democráticamente – dijo Iru, era Daisuke, que vestía una camisa manga-larga blanca, con dos correas pequeñas en los brazos, un moño negro, un chaleco negro y pantalones iguales  
os he oído – dijo el con las manos en los bolsillos  
¿que haces aquí? - dijo levantándose - ¿ no se supone que aquí solo podía estar yo? - cuestiono  
dos cosas – dijo haciéndolo con los dedos – primera: estáis vibrando, asi que no es de extrañar que vuestros corazones estén unidos  
oye, Iru – dijo algo sonrojada Sora, pero ¿se debería a la fiebre? - este Daisuke-kun no te lo habrás inventado vos, ¿verdad?- cuestiono mientras le movía los cachetes  
que desastre de chica – dijo rascándose la frente – la segunda: tu madre también entraban en este lugar. Y se me ha olvidado mencionar que en este lugar las cosas son como vos quieras, no soy capaz de tanto – dijo Iru, eso alarmo a Sora y dejo de hacer lo que hacía  
Zape...Chop – dijo Daisuke pegándole con la mano  
definitivamente es Daisuke-kun – dijo sobandose la cabeza  
bueno, bueno, vamos a olvidarnos del tema por un momento – dijo Iru colocando un disco de música  
llevadme tu no se como hacerlo – dijo Sora colocando las manos encima de las de Daisuke  
como quieras – las puso bien y comenzaron a bailar  
¿que haces aquí? - pregunto - ¿tu también puedes escuchar a Iru? - le pregunto  
no se... – dijo el – solo creo que lo escuche cuando hicimos la resonancia – dijo el  
¿ne?¿si nuestras almas están sincronizadas puedes escuchar lo que pienso? - le pregunto Sora. El coloco una cara indescriptible, de asombro, preocupación y inquietud  
no me digas que... ¿vas a usar la sangre negra para poder derrotar a Dark? - le pregunto Daisuke  
sabia que te enfadarías – le dijo con la cabeza baja – lo pensé cuando detuvo el Hada del Rayo – dijo ella – si tuviese el mismo poder que el ángel oscuro, podría llegar a descubrir algo – dijo sin subir la mirada – quizás pueda... quizás pueda llegar a sentir la frecuencia de Dark  
no... - se negó Daisuke - ¡es demasiado peligroso! - dijo algo asustado – puede que no vuelvas a ser tu misma – le dijo  
ya – dijo ella – gomen'nasai, es cosa mía – le dijo subiendo la mirada para volver a bailar  
puede que no vuelvas – le dijo con su típica voz  
pero vale la pena intentarlo ¿no? - dijo con una leve esperanza  
esta bien – acepto Daisuke, sorprendiendo un poco a Sora – haremos lo que tu quieras – le dijo – y pase lo que pase, tu arma te traerá de vuelta – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero un tono serio, sonó un crujido – itaa (Ay) – dijo Daisuke, con una mueca de dolor  
gomen'nasai – dijo avergonzada Sora – bueno esta ves confiemos el uno del otro – le dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

Dark le pego con la espada pero ella lo paro simplemente con el brazo, el se sorprendio al máximo, ella, le pego con el Mondial y la tiro a una pared, este volvió a tener forma de una guadaña, o parecida, y lo tiro a una pared que se rompió al impacto. Sora clavo la punta del arma y se posiciono encima de esta, al parecer la falda tenia una gran abertura en la pierna derecha, Sora se puso una mano en la frente como buscando algo mientras reía maliciosamente – ¡vaya hostión! - para continuar riendo, coloco su mano en su boca mientras reía con los dientes  
¡se esta volviendo loca! - exclamo con sangre cerca del ojo Daisuke - ¡no dejare que te vayas! - declaro  
que tontos aquí la única que los lleva soy yo – declaro Iru


	8. El Angel de la Soledad¿Krad?

**MISAKI**

**LE GUSTA: SU MADRE, ESTAR CON LA GENTE QUE QUIERE**

**NO LE GUSTA: SU PADRE NI TIO **

**PODER: ESTRELLA DEL VACIO **

* * *

Se encontraban, corriendo, Yui, Chrno, y Yukito iban tranquilamente y de la nada se alarmaron un poco, una bomba de forma de renacuajo exploto y los hizo rodar un poco

¿Una bomba? - cuestiono Yukito levantándose, acto que siguieron los demás

¡Yukito-kun, chicos, miren! - dijo Misuzu, todos voltearon y vieron un montón de bombas de igual aspecto, todos empezaron a pensar en como pasar

* * *

He oído una explosión - dijo Ukyo, que iba en su escoba al igual que su hermano, Wif iba en un renacuajo gigante y Lyo llevaba en brazos a Misaki

Seran las bombas que he colocado - dijo Wif algo preocupada pero aliviada - ¡Hay que darnos prisa! - dijo , se exaltaron un poco

esta presencia... - decía Lyo

si, - acento Toma seriamente - ya casi llegamos - dijo

un poco más, ¡El Kishin y el reloj infinito estan justo adelante! - exclamo emocionado Ukyo, habia un letrero que decia Kishin

* * *

con Sora y Dark... Sora se balanceaba en si misma como si fuera un títere, mientras reía con locura y Dark se apartaba con miedo

que idiotas son... - decia Iru - aqui el unico que se los lleva soy yo - dijo

* * *

mientras los chicos miraban fijamente las bombas en frente de ellos

no se me ocurre nada para pasar - dijo Lily soltando un sonoro suspiro

a mi tampoco - dijo Chrno con el ceño fruncido - es la primera vez que me siento nervioso en una situación asi - dijo el cayendo de rodillas

¡oye! - le dijo Yui - supongo, que para Chrno-san no encontrar la respuesta a algo, es como para una persona normal sacar una mala nota - dijo con una gota en la cien

se podria decir - dijo en el interior del arma Misuzu - .Pero lo de ahora son bombas no son un problema de por si - dijo ella

buena observación - dijo Lily

no se que hacer, no se que hacer - decia Chrno mirando el piso

¡ey! - dijo Lily - reacciona ¡si nos rendimos van a resucitar al Kishin! - dijo Lily molesta - si un Shinigami no puede evitarlo ¿quien lo hara? - dijo ella como para que entrara en razon

como lo haremos si no encuentro la respuesta a como pasar - dijo el deprimido - soy una puta mierda. Tiradme a la basura - dijo el, Lily solto un sonoro suspiro

Misuzu-chan, ponte en estilo "Tia chunga" - dijo Lily, de los pies de Yui salieron unas alitas, Yukito solo sonrio de medio lado, Misuzu acento y se removio un poco

¡Mueve el culo pedaso de mierda! - dijo con una cara escalofriante Misuzu, Chrno salio de trance y... los demás sonrieron comenzaron a correr delante de Yukito mientras el hacia que explotaran las bombas y le dieran impulso

no puedo creer que alguien como Misuzu-san, haya dicho eso... y esto pasara - dijo Yui llevandose por las bombas, los demás seguian haciendo lo mismo

* * *

esfuerzate, falta poco - le dio Wif a su renacuajo

se estan moviendo muy rapido, a este paso nos van a alcanzar - admitio Toma

¡si nos quitan este maletin con la sangre negra para el Kishin, Shelia-sama nos va a matar! - dijo asustada Wif

solo nos queda seguir corriendo - dijo Lyo

* * *

**ALCANZALA, ALMA MIA **

**¿EL ANGEL DE LA SOLEDAD? **

* * *

Sora reia como loca y se segia balanceando, con su flejillo bajo, mientras Daisuke luchaba para que no se lo comiera la locura

Adelante - le ordeno Iru, esta se rio y subio su flejillo

¡Me siento genial! - dijo Sora mientras iba como borracha hacia Dark

¿Que? ¡Dejame! - le dijo Dark - haces cosas raras...¡Vete! - le dijo, esta segia riendose, le pego con el filo del arma mas no le causo mucho daño - jo, que me dejes en paz - le ordeno y le clavo la espada en su hombro derecho, esta la saco como si nada y la mantuvo en sus manos

me encanta - dijo ella, alzo su pierna dejando ver su piel (debido a la abertura) y lo pateo, se pego contra la pared y se quejo un poco del dolor, Sora se puso su mano en la herida y vio su sangre negra - ah... ¡Es negra! -exclamo divertida

¿Que esta pasando aqui? - pregunto aun luchando con la locura Daisuke

Sora tomo la cabeza de Dark - ¡si quieres que te haga más cosas, dimelo! - y se la estampo contra la pared, la removio mucho y luego la tiro al piso, comenzo a pisarla consecutivamente, se separo de el durante un momento y el aprovecho la oportunidad, le pego con la espada en el pecho mas no se movio, y continuo riendo

¿esta es la locura? - cuestiono Daisuke

en esta pelea, el y ella reniegan de sus almas para olvidar el miedo - dijo con una sonrisa Iru

haz más cosas - dijo Sora mientras sus ojos eran estrellas - ¿o es que no puedes? - dijo ella - ¡Retuerceme, clavame o arrancame algo! - le dijo y luego le saco la lengua

¿que estas haciendo, Sora? - cuestiono Daisuke - ¿para eso fui a la habitacion? - dijo el, Sora se agarro la lengua y luego le mordio la cabeza a Dark

¡Kusso, la locura me esta consumiendo! - dijo Daisuke - ¡Date prisa o no podras volver! - le dijo, en un espacio negro brillaba el cuerpo de Sora que mantenia sus ojos cerrados

que verguenza - penso Sora algo sonrojada

tu no sueles ser asi - resono la voz de Daisuke en aquel espacio negro - ¡haz lo que tengas que hacer! - le dijo

si, lo se - dijo ella - creo que ahora podre hacerlo - le dijo - gracias a lo que senti al volverme loca, ahora estoy en las mismas condiciones que Dark - dijo ella o mejor penso - podre sincronizar mi alma con la de el - penso, una esfera pequeña, blanca se asomo de por si cerca del cuerpo de Sora, esta abrio pesadamente sus ojos dejando ver uno azul y otro ambar, vio fijamente el alma en frente de ella - Esta es ... - decia mientras la abrazaba - mi alma, es tan pequeña - dijo, sintio otra luz pero esta era oscura - ¿Y esa otra? - se dijo - Es rebelde y terco, pero siempre cumple con lo que hay que hacer, un chico genial, mi compañero - dijo viendola de cerca, era de un azul marino - el alma de Daisuke-kun - dijo y desendio - ¿Y el alma de Dark? - se cuestiono y sintio un alma, esta ves era morada - es esa - se dijo y fue a ella, intento tocarla y luego la abrazo mientras cerraba sus ojos - ¿Por que? - penso - Siento una vibracion tan debil - se dijo, luego los abrio y se encontro en una playa, parecian más dunas - ¿unas dunas? - cuestiono, vio a todos lados y encontro a la version de niño de Dark jugando con un palo - ¿Dark? - se dijo

* * *

**SOUL EATER DESTINY **

**SIMBOLO DEL DIA: LA ESTRELLA DEL VACIO**

* * *

Con Chrona y Shelia, seuian en las mismas, Chrona se mostraba indiferente y su mirada lila no cambiaba, pero Shelia tenia algunos rasgones

ya he terminado mis investigaciones de la sangre de un angel convinada con la negra - dijo Shelia - mas toda la informacion de los simbolos - dijo ella con tono tranquilo - hagas lo que hagas no servira de nada. Mi plan es todo un exito - dijo Shelia

¿Que vas a hacer con el angel de las alas oscuras cuando resucites al Kishin? - cuestiono friamente Chrona, ella no respondio - ya has terminado tus investigaciones. Ya tienes los resultados. Asi que... - decia ella

que pregunta haces ... - dijo ella desviando la mirada - desde pequeña he sido mi marimandona, asi que soy muy independiente - dijo - los tres son unos inutiles, creo que los mimamos demasiado - dijo ella con una sonrisa

eso no importa ahora - dijo Chrona bajando su flejillo - ellos son como tus propios hermanos - apreto fuertemente a Ragnarok - ¿Que vas ha hacer con ellos? - dijo apretandolo mas

¡Ya basta! - dijo en un susurro tembloroso Ragnarok

¿Por que te enfadas tanto? - cuestiono con las manos en la cintura - eres tonta - dijo ella - creo no deberia ni de decirlo. Cuando no necesitas algo, es lo lógico deshacerse de ello ¿No? - dijo sin cambiar de posicion - ¡Los voy ha abandonar, y eso es todo! - dijo ella - ¿O prefieres quedarte tu con ellos? - dijo ella con una sonrisa - si te da igual que esten usados - dijo ella - puedes darselos a tu papi para que pueda experimentar con ellos - dijo, ella fruncio el ceño tanto que se notaba a distancia

¡Hija de puta! - dijo molesta, por su lado paso un reflejo negro que la sorprendio un poco, era Ragnarok que tomo a Shelia del cuello, esta no mostro interes

Tu... - decia mientras mantenia su flejillo bajo

¿Que quieres? - dijo ella sin interes

Pedazo de... Eres una... - decia pero su voz era cortada y no podia decir las palabras

patetico - dijo Shelia mirandoo - mide bien tus palabras antes de hablarme - le ordeno y lo alejo con sus vendajes

Ragnarok - dijo Chrona preocupada - no debes arriesgarte tanto - le dijo con voz cortada, escucho un sollozo - por favor, no llores en un momento asi, dejas ver a los hermanos Makeshin mal - dijo ella desviando la mirada, pero a ella tambien le salieron algunas lagrimas

¡kusso!, es que yo tambien tengo una hija... ¡No se como explicarlo... pero no tienes perdon! - le dijo Ragnarok

¿De quien se van a fijar unos niños abandonados por sus casi hermanos? ¿o padres? - dijo Chrona con los ojos cerrados

eso esta bien dicho Chrona - dijo levantandose Ragnarok - de todos modos...¡Te vamos a derrotar! - le dijo a Shelia

por eso mismo estamos aqui - dijo Chrona

* * *

¿Que hago? - se dijo a si mismo Dark, y comenzo a dibujar algo en el piso - voy a dibujar... mi espacio - dijo e hizo un gran circulo, tiro el palo y pateo levemente la arena - ¿ahora que hago? - se cuestiono a si mismo mirando a todos lados, pateo de nuevo la arena - aqui no pasara nada, a pesar de que lo he creado yo mismo, el sol que sustenta no tiene vida - dijo viendo lo apagado que estaba, se tiro en el piso - sera mejor que no haga nada - se dijo a si mismo, agarro sus piernas durante un buen rato, pasaron los minutos y una sombra salio de su cuerpo

hola - lo saludo, el no respondio - me llamo Dark - le dijo

_aparecio_ - penso sin ineteres Dark -_ aparece cada vez que no hago nada -_ penso

¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas? - cuestiono la sombra, el no respondio - bueno, hay voy - dijo

_al final termino respondiendo las preguntas a mi mismo _- penso Dark -_a pesar de que no quiero hacer nada - _ penso - ¿Puedo no contestar? - le dij_o _

haz lo que quieras - le dijo - voy a empezar ¿vale? - dijo la sombra - ¿como te llamas? - le dijo

paso - dijo Dark

¿ni siquiera me vas a decir tu nombre? ¿por que? - dijo la sombra

paso

no respondes las preguntas de los desconocidos, por eso respondes tus propias preguntas. Para no volverte loca ¿Verdad? - dijo la sombra

Paso

¿Otra vez? - dijo la sombra - A este paso no vas a responderte a ti mismo, ¿No crees? - dijo

Paso

¿Crees que si vas dando pena a la gente, se acabaran fijando en vos? - pregunto - Aunque yo creo, que en vez de fijarse en vos pasan de vos - dijo el - ¿Verdad?

paso - dijo Dark y trazo la raya de las cinco preguntas que le han hecho

ya van cinco veces... - dijo la sombra deprimida - ¿cambio de tema? - no hubo respuesta - ¿como te sentiste al matar al ave?

paso

te sentiste aliviado ¿no? - dijo la sombra - despues de encontrar a algo màs debil que tu

paso

por eso obedeciste sin protestas a Ukyo-sama, a Toma-sama y a Shelia-sama, cuando te enviaron a buscar mas poder

paso

ahora que tienes el poder, ¿Como te sientes? - cuestiono

paso - dijo y anoto el numero de las preguntas, la sombra siguio haciendo preguntas y el las anotaba

¿Ya te has librado del infierno de tu mente? - cuestiono la sombra

paso

¡Venga respondeme! - dijo la sombra con voz triste mientras una lagrima se presentaba - Asi no haces màs que alimentar tu propio infierno, ¿No?

paso - dijo y lo anoto

41 veces - dijo la sombra sin animos - ya me has rechazado algunas veces - las lagrimas salian de sus ojos izquierdo y bajo la cabeza - ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡Eres lo peor! - dijo llorando

no recuerdo haberte culpado a vos - dijo Dark - ¿Por que me persigues?, por tu culpa la gente me hace daño - lo culpo - Si no existieras

¿Que? ¿Ahora tienes doble personalidad? - cuestiono la sombra - Al menos deberias saber que yo no soy asi, soy algo comun, que sienten las personas, asi que es facil huir del problema ¿verdad? - dijo

Pero...

¿Es por no saber que hacer? - no hubo respuesta - si sigues rechazandote,, ¿A donde vas a llegar? - dijo mas respuesta no hubo - ya estamos hasrtos, me voy - dijo y desaparecio

42 - dijo dark y lo anoto

Flash Back

_soy Sora Eater, tecnica de armas multiples - dijo Sora - ¿Y tu? - cuestiono con una sonrisa_

_Dark, el angel de las alas oscuras - dijo el _

Fin de Flash Back

Dark lloraba mientras sotenia sus piernas

esa vez yo.. yo respondi - dijo mientras un moco salia de su nariz - yo soy Dark, el angel de las alas oscuras - se dijo a si mismo

eso ya lo se - dijo una voz, Dark subio la mirada y se encontro con... Sora, de pequeña y sus manos en la cintura - gaou - dijo ella. Eso asusto a Dark e hizo que se levantara del piso - ¿Puedo entrar? - cuestiono

¡No, no puedes entrar! - dijo Dark moviendo los brazos

¿por que? - dijo inocentemente Sora

no entres en el circulo - dijo el señalandolo - este es mi zona y no podes entrar - dijo el

¿Que dices? - dijo ya adentro Sora

mo... no vale - dijo Dark - ¿como has podido entrar? Si nadie puede - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

umm ... ¿en el circulo? - cuestiono Sora mirandolo

¡Como no se que hacer ... pense que estaria mejor aqui dentro! - dijo Dark - ¡No me gusta! Si entras tu, ya no tiene sentido - dijo el apagado

voy a borrar la linea - dijo comenzandola a borrar Sora

eh..¡No! ¡No lo hagas! - dijo Dark tratando de detenerla, mas esta no lo hizo y termino de hacerlo, se limpio su blanco vestido, con detalles rosas

Bien - dijo feliz, Dark miro el vacio que habia ya no estaba la linea- .Ya no esta - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

* * *

ah... - grito Dark de dolor, mientras tomaba su cabeza y se colocaba en el piso de rodillas, cosas negras aparecieron en sus brazos

¿Que? - dijo Daisuke - se esta rechazando a si mismo - dijo el sorprendido

¡Daisuke-kun! - escucho la voz de Sora

¡Sora! - exclamo Daisuke

¡Ayudame a salir de la locura! - dijo Sora extendiendo su brazo aun brillante

¡No lo permitire! - dijo Iru molesta

¡Ya voy! - djo Daisuke, saliendo de donde estaba y aterrizando en el lago donde estaba Sora - ¿Donde estas? - dijo viendo a todos lados - ¡Sora! - dijo cuando la vio, esta extendio màs su brazo y Daisuke comenzo a meter su mano - ¡Que gruesa! - exclamo molesto, cuando lorgro meterla toco la mano de Sora y comenzo a sacarla, despues de mucho esfuerzo logro sacarla... Sora abrio sus ojos de golpe ya eran verdes de nuevo y normales

¿Y Dark? - cuestiono

¿Ya has vuelto? - dijo Daisuke, Sora vio gritar de dolor a Dark y normalizo su rostro, comenzo a caminar para dejar a Daisuke en un pilar - ¿Que? ¿Que piensas hacer? - dijo Daisuke sorprendido

espera un momento, Daisuke-kun - dijo Sora con una sonrisa

¡Si te acercas, te hara daño! - dijo Daisuke, ella sonrio y se dio vuelta con una cara decidida y comenzo a caminar hacia Dark

¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! - grito Dark mientras las puas se lanzaban a lastimar a Sora y le golpearon el cuello

¡Oye! - dijo Daisuke aun en su forma de Mondial

no temas - dijo Sora con su tipica sonrisa y continuando - Ya paso - dijo ella sin dejar de caminar ni su sonrisa - Estas nervioso porque desaparecio tu circulo - dijo ella sin dejar de caminar y su sonrisa permanente, las puas la golpearon en todo su cuerpo exaltando a Daisuke, Dark se seguia quejando del dolor - Esta bien, porque ya... - decia y cayo a su cuerpo mas no cayeron al piso - comprendo - dijo dejando inmovil a Dark - tu vibracion - dijo moviendo el brazo lentamente para darle un abrazo - .No es que no sepas que hacer ... es que nadie te ha enseñando - dijo ella cerrando los ojos y dando una sonrisa, mas no solto el abrazo

me da igual - dijo Dark con vos calmada - ya me he rendido... nadie me necesita, lo he decidido. Tranquila - dijo, la mano de Sora donde se encontraba el signo de Fairy Of Destiny comenzo a brillar y la luz aparecio mas no destruyo nada simpelemente rodeo sus cuerpos, Sora se separo de Dark que tenia una cara sorprendida, lo miro durante un rato y saco un libro_de quien sabe donde_ y le golpeo la cabeza - entonces - dijo dejando el libro a un lado y a un Dark sorprendido - seamos amigos, onegai - dijo extendiendo una mano y sus ojos jade brillaban, Daisuke relajo su cara y dio una sonrisa, Sora cerro los ojos feliz y sonrio dejando ver sus dientes de tiburon, las lagrimas salieron de los ojos oscuros de Dark

no vale ... - dijo llorando - no se que hacer - dijo limpiandoselas

* * *

en el mundo de Dark Sora tambien tenia su mano extendida, Dark la acepto y ambos se tomaron la mano y sus sombras sonrieron, un bello mar azul aparecio en esa playa sin vida

* * *

en la realidad ambos tambien estaban tomados de la mano y un Daisuke observandolos

¿Teme relacionarse con los demas? - dijo el, recordando a Misaki, su hermano, Kyaro, Lily, Chrno, Misuzu, Yukito y por supuesto Sora abrazando a Misaki - yo tambien - se dijo

* * *

no se puede oir la locura ¿eh? - dijo sin animos Iru

pues te has equivocado - dijo Sora caminando y dandole la espalda - ademas no tenemos los mismos gustos musicales - dijo ella yendose y cerrando la puerta

se ha ido - se dijo Iru - bueno de todas formas la podre abrir cuando quiera - dijo ella moviendo una llave dorada con cuatro petalos de vidrio - ¿pero la fuerza de esa chica? - se cuestiono al saber que pudo controlar su poder por primera vez - ¿Sera por la frecuencia del gran demonio? - se cuestiono de nuevo

* * *

la sangre negra se ha detenido - dijo Shelia moviendo los ojos hacia atras

parece que ya hay un ganador en la segunda batalla - dijo seria Chrona y mirando fijamente a Shelia - las dos almas se han tranquilizado - dijo de nuevo

¿Y Sora? - cuestiono calmado Ragnarok - ¿Esta bien?, no quiero ser la papilla de Soul - dijo el

si - contesto Chrona con una sonrisa - Parece que se ha conectado bien con la frecuencia del angel oscuro - dijo ella - el tambien se ha estabilizado - dijo de nuevo

* * *

Sora se econtraba al frente de Dark, con Daisuke al lado, Dark se limpiaba las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos

es la primera vez que lloro de esta manera - admitio el - y no se que hacer con tanta lagrima - dijo el, Sora lo miraba con una sonrisa

Sora, casi no queda tiempo - dijo Daisuke, ella lo miro - tenemos que seguir - le dijo

pero, no podemos dejarlo asi - dijo Sora

pues no... - dijo Daisuke rascandose la cabeza

no me jodas ... - se escucho una voz diferente a la de todos los presentes - ¡No me jodas, imbecil! - exclamo un chico que salio del cuerpo de Dark, su aspecto era de un chico de la edad de Dark (13) cabello rubio y disparejo, ojos ambar, tenia una camisa manga-larga blanca, con muchos detalles dorados, tenia una cola blanca hasta los talones, un pantalon blanco y batas blancas, con una correa dorada,de sus hombros hasta la mitad de su pecho habia una capa blanca, con decoraciones doradas y una pequeña correa que la sostenia, y por ultimo guantes blancos con dorado. Estaba tomando la cara de Sora y pegandole, Daisuke abrio sus ojos como platos y Dark solo se cubrio la cabeza

¿Que paso? - exclamo sorprendido Daisuke

¡¿Que le has hecho a mi tecnico, estupida?! - dijo molesto el rubio

¡¿Y yo que se?! - dijo ella en respuesta

¡Oye tu! - dijo trantando de apartarlo de Sora

¡hacerte amiga de Dark? ¡no digas chorradas! - dijo el rubio - ¿Te parece bonito hacerte amiga de el? - le pregunto - ¡si este aburre hasta las ovejas! - dijo el sin dejar de tratar de golpear a Sora

¡Dejalos! - le exigio Dark que estaba tratando de separarlo

¡Vale te dare una paliza! ¿Que tal? Es buena forma de relajarse ¿Eh? - dijo el rubio de nuevo - ¡Tecnica de hadas! - le dijo

¡sueltala, enano! - le dijo Daisuke

¡Ni de coña! - se nego el - ¡yo soy el autentico amigo de Dark!¡No me los vais a quitar! - les dijo el, mientras Dark trataba de calmarlo

¡YA VALE! - le dio un fuerte golpe en el menton a el rubio, el se alejo un poco y medito un momento y fruncio su ceño, Sora y Daisuke los miraron atonitos, luego los miraron sorprendidos

¡Dark, ¿Como te atreves a pegarme?! - dijo tomandolo por el cuello - ¡¿Es que no sabes como me siento?! - le dijo jalandole las mejillas

pues no - hablo dificultoso

¡Es cuando como: te dejan 3 dias sin cagar, y cuando luego hechas el truño...te salpica agua en el culo!¡Asi me siento! - le explico el

no entiendo esa explicancion tan asquerosa - dijo Dark, Sora y Daisuke los miraban con la boca abierta, el rubio trataba de alzar a Dark pero este se sujetaba de sus cabellos - ¡yo me encargo de el, vosotros vayanse!- les dijo Dark - yo lo detendre - dijo decidido, pero el rubio lo alzo con un brazo

¡Venga! - dijo con el en el cielo, los cuerpos de Sora y Daisuke palidecieron

vale ya, Krad, dejame - le dijo Dark

etto - decia chibi Sora

pues te quedas ahi - le dijo en las mismas Daisuke

¡que alguien me salve! - dijo dark volando en los cielos, Sora y Daisuke se dieron la vuelta

no te mueras - pensaron los dos al uniso

* * *

**EL SANTUARIO DEL SELLO **

**¿LA MAGIA DE MISAKI?**

* * *

¿Habran alcanzado los demas a la sangre negra? - dijo Sora corriendo con la forma de latigo de Daisuke

¿Y tu como te encuentras? - le pregunto Daisuke a Sora

una masa negra curo la herida - dijo tocandose el cuello - creo que se curo al desaparecer la sangre negra - le dijo

¿Y porque desaparecio la sangre negra? - cuestiono Daisuke, Sora disminuyo su paso y paro

no se - le respondio - ¿Porque sera? - se cuestionaron, miro fijamente la puerta enfrente de ella

en todo caso, si el Kishin consigue la sangre negra ... - decia, Sora se arreglo sus coletas y apreto a Daisuke

tenemos que alcanzar a Kirito-kun y a los demas - dijo decidida, dio un salto hacia las oscuras escaleras y comenzo a correr

* * *

Chrno, Yukito-kun y Yui-chan se fueron por ese camino - dijo Kyaro viendo el sendero

¡mierda! ¿Que ha pasado aqui? - cuestiono Kirito viendo hacia todos lados - ¡No veo nada! - dijo y le dio a una piedra fuertemente, pego en todos lados y luego en su cara y cayo al piso

no se podra ver nada, pero destacan tus gritos - le dijo molesta Kyaro - ahora vamos tenemos que alcanzar a los demas - dijo

ok - dijo con entusiasmo y saltando por los pilares caidos

* * *

Chrno salto con su patineta un abismo acto que siguieron los demas y seguian corriendo

esta todo destrozado - dijo Chrno

esta vez no fuimos nosotros... entonces,¿Quien? - cuestiono Misuzu con un dedo en el menton

sabe... - dijo Yukito con el ceño fruncido - solo agradezco algo...

que Chrno no tenga la mentalidad de Kid-sama - dijeron todos menos el mencionado que fruncio el ceño, de la nada Chrno paro en seco

¿Que pasa? - le dijo Misuzu

noto la frecuencia del Kishin - dijo Chrno muy serio, en su mente aparecio la imagen de Kyaro sonriendo con 8 años - _Chrno, gomen - _resono la imagen de su hermana desapareciendo, este abrio los ojos en la realidad

Chrno, ¿Estas bien? - cuestiono preocupada Lily

si...-acento - solo que no he sentido tanta presion como ahora - aclaro

el kishin esta ahi dentro ¿Verdad? - dijo Misuzu - ¿como has podido sentirlo? - dijo ella

¿Que:como he podido sentirlo? - se repitio el - vaya pregunta... no conozco todo los por menores, pero mi padre me conto algo - dijo el - solo se que, para vencer a Accelerator, mi padre creo un sello, con tanta fuerza como el "Humpty Clock" y el "Kingdom Heart" para sellarlo - dijo el

el tio Kid, podia hacer eso - dijo Lily confundida - por que ahora no..

para hacer el sello, que sellò a Accelerator, su alma, su cuerpo y su locura, me imagino que uso bastante poder. Iclusive tenia el collar en si - dijo Chrno - pero antes el hechizo de "Humpty Clock" extrajo toda la sangre del cuerpo de Accelerator para inutilizarle, y lo sello con ese mismo poder, o sea que el esta sediento de sangre - dijo Chrno

¿Por eso le quieren inyectar la sangre negra? - le dijo Lily

eso parece - dijo el y comenzaron a correr de nuevo

Yukito-kun, chicos, viene una fuente calor - aviso Misuzu seria

¡¿Que?! - exclamaron todos menos ella y se apartaron de una bomba azul y fugas que paso, cuando impacto los hizo volar a todos y caer al piso

¿Fuego enemigo? ¿Donde? - dijo Yui

Cañon del ojo de demonio - dijo Lyo en frente de ellos, su ojo con la estrella ya no era morado si no rojo

es el hijo del inmortal - dijo Yukito - esto esta mal - dijo el levantandose del piso, acto que siguieron los demas

estaba tan metido en la locura del Kishin que no lo he notado - dijo Chrno, los miro a todos y lo atacaron con sus armas, el las esquivo facilmente

es inutil - dijo el sin ineteres - no van a pasar - dijo abalanzandoceles, cosa que ellos evitaron dando un salto

Misuzu - le dijo Yukito

Guao - dijo ella en forma de "Si"

Tamashi no Kyome - dijeron ambos. La forma de arma de Misuzu brillo, y se convirtio, en un gran cañon, plateado con negro, con dos alas al principio, estaba como pegado a la piel de Yukito - Kioshi Canon (Cañon Santo) - dijeron y una luz blanca con negro fue disparada hacia la direccion de Lyo, hubo una explosion grande y Misuzu volvio a ser una pequeña pistola

espero que con eso baste - dijo dandose la vuelta Yukito, pero escuho un filo, era Lyo con uñas largas

¿Que? ¿No le ha hecho daño? - dijo asustada Misuzu

* * *

**SOUL EATER DESTINY**

* * *

Recuerden, Soy inmortal - le dijo Lyo a los chicos, los intento atacar y ellos dieron una mortal invertida

_tenemos que encontrar la forma de atacarle -_ pensaron todos los tecnicos - ._ Cada vez que atacamos se protege las piernas, a de ser por algo,¿No?, mi cerebro no funciona -_ pensaron todos lo mismo, miraban arriba y abajo a un lado y al otro -_ya se la respuesta _- pensaron - esa columna de alli estaba junto a esa ahora estan separadas por 6 metros - dijeron con los brazos a cielo, a las armas le cayo una gotita en la cien

de Yui es un poco aceptable por su edad, pero ustedes... - decian las armas

no lo podemos evitar no tenemos nada - dijeron derrotados y con un aura azul, comenzaron a ver a todos lados y sus ojos se volvieron remolinos, se comenzaron a rascar la cabeza

¡Joder, se estan rascando la cabeza! - dijo Lily preocupada - ¡¿Que hacemos?! ¡hay que detenerlos! - dijo Lily moviendo los brazos asustada

¡Idiotas! - les golpeo la cabeza a cada uno Kirito

Disculpad la tardanza - dijo Kyaro con una sonrisa

¿por que estais ahi parados sin hacer nada? ha este paso resucitaran a Kishin - dijo con las manos en la cintura Kirito

nos lo dice la persona que nos grito "Idiotas" hasta hace unos segundos - le gritaron los tecnicos molestos

se estaban rascando la cabeza, eso no era nada bueno - señalaron los recien llegados, miraron hacia adelante

¿Quien eres tu? - cuestiono Kirito mirandolo, todas las armas palidecieron y recordaron

muy bien hecho, Kirito, ahora ninguno pensara y se fijaran en el chico - le dijo Lily saliendo de trance, los demas salieron y la apoyaron, Lily fijo su vista en los ojos apagados del chico - Chrno, ese chico no quiere hacerlo - dijo ella

como lo sabes - dijo el

su mirada no muestra vida, cuando uno combate por lo menos, muestra un brillo en sus ojos, el no lo hace - dijo Misuzu en las mismas - tenemos que acabar con el y llevarlo al Shibusen - dijo con una sonrisa Misuzu

bueno, ¡tu, no te atravieses en mi camino! - dijo Yui - vamos Oji-hentai (abuelo pervertido) - dijo ella corriendo hacia Lyo

te ayudaremos - dijeron el resto y comenzaron a atacarle, primero pasaron Chrno y Yukito le disparaba

_se dieron cuenta, no lo hago porque quiero, si no por Wif -_ penso el distraido y luego se fijo en la lucha

nuestro turno - dijeron los hermanos Star - Speed Star - dijeron ambos y se volvieron màs veloces

_Que rapido -_ penso Lyo viendolos moverse por todas partes, lo atacaron desde cerca, pero daño no le hicieron, ellos lo notaron y pararon en seco

ya veo por que no esquivabas nuestros ataques - dijo Yukito

eres una ilucion, ¿Verdad? - dijeron Kyaro y Yui

lo habeis notado - dijo el desapareciendo, estaba encima del renacuajo de su hermana con una pared verde rodeandolo, esta se quebro y el la subio a ella de nuevo - hay que apurarse vienen cerca - dijo el con una diminuta sonrisa y continuo corriendo... con los chicos

hemos perdido tiempo, vamos - dijo Lily, todos acentaron y comenzaron a correr

* * *

Shelia abrio los ojos - que alumnos tan obedientes ¿Eh? Chrona-sensei - dijo con burla esta - han hecho todo lo que les mandaste, lo notas la locura del Kishin quiere estallar - dijo ella con una sonrisa

vamos, Ragnarok - dijo Chrona y este acento, Shelia clavo un vendaje en el piso y se puso encima

no importa lo que hagas, pero... enseñame - dijo con una gran sonrisa - a educar a un buen niño - dijo

* * *

El renacuajo de Wif se canso y cayo al piso dejandola caer a ella y a Misaki al piso - itee - dijo Wif y Misaki abrio sus ojos pesadamente - ¿estas bien? - dijo ayudandola a levantar, su renacuajo desaparecio, ella acento debilmente

Wif mira - dijo Lyo mirando un punto en especifico, era a metros de distancia, Toma tomo a su hija en brazos y los ojos, cuerpo de estas comenzaron a temblar, era una puerta con todos los simbolos de los chicos conocidos, màs una x blanca, y una gran estrella de 9 puntas

¿que ahi hay? - cuestiono màs que asustada Misaki

el reloj infinito y el kishin - dijo Ukyo sin ningun sentimiento, Misaki se tenso y Wif la miro preocupada - vamos antes de que lleguen los crios - dijo el haciendo que los niños enfrente caminen y abran la puerta, el lugar era poco iluminado, habian muchos pilares, con cosas escritas, continuaron caminando, Wif miraba a todos lados asustada y una imagen de su hermano, Dark y Krad aparecio en su mente - _Wif, gomen'nasai, protegete - _le dijeron para quemarse

¡NO! - grito asustada y cayo de rodillas, Misaki se libro del agarre de Toma y fue con ella

¿estas bien? - dijo ella tocandole la espalda, lagrimas salian de los ojos de la peli-azul, ella acento y se paro del piso

todos estan bien, Dark-kun, onii-chan y Krad-kun - dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro, todos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, se vieron varias cadenas y una bolsa con una estrella de 9 puntas en el

ahi esta ... el Kishin - dijo Misaki asustada

* * *

**¡GOMEN'NASAI!**

**NO ERA MI INTENCIO ATRASARLO**

**PERO MI PRIMERA COMPUTADORA SE DAÑO Y ME TUVE QUE COMPRAR OTRA PERO ESTABA MUY CARA **

**ASI QUE REBUSQUE Y ENCONTRE UNA, PERO NO TENGO LA HISTORIA ASI QUE LA BUSQUE TUBE QUE REESCRIBIRLA TODA, HOY AL FIN TERMINE Y SUBO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, QUE SON DOS EN COMPENSACION **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA EN SOUL EATER DESTINY**

**EL SIMBOLO DE MISA-CHAN ES UNA ESTRELLA DE 12 PUNTAS, LA DENOMINE ESTRELLA DEL VACIO ... **

**NO LES DIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**¿VIVO O MUERTO? **

**¿LA ESTRELLA DEL VACIO ALCANZA EL PODER DE FAIRY OF DESTINY?**


	9. Guerra De Símbolos

**ACCELERATOR**

**LE GUSTA: MISAKA MIKOTO, SORA EATER**

**NO LE GUSTA: QUE LE QUITEN LO QUE QUIERE**

**SIMBOLO: ESTRELLA DE NUEVE PUNTAS**

* * *

_No hay tiempo – _pensó Chrona en posición de batalla – _Tengo que vencer rápido a Shelia e ir al lugar donde esta el Kishin – _pensó con determinación, iba a atacar pero esta salto

estoy aquí – dijo ella y la pateo por la espalda, esta rodó y luego se coloco de pie, y se siguieron atacando, Shelia mando varios vendajes

¡Chrona! – dijo Ragnarok, Chrona los rompió algo agitada y siguieron batallando y Shelia retrocedió riendo

_Por muchas técnicas que use, la cola que tiene siempre le mantiene el equilibrio – _pensó frustrada Chrona – _No tiene puntos débiles, ¿Que hago? - _se cuestiono

Shelia no quiere que se acabe esta pelea – dijo sombrío Ragnarok – solo quiere ganar tiempo – dijo el, Chrona dio un suspiro muy ahogado de frustración y respiro

_Eso ya lo sabia desde un principio – _pensó con los ojos cerrados Chrona – _Si pienso en esas cosas, no podre ganar – _pensó un poco más tranquila

Chrona, te has quedado en blanco – le dijo molesto Ragnarok – Ahora no pareces muy segura de ti misma – le espeto – tu no eres la misma que cuando te invadía la locura, ni la misma niña llorona – le dijo molesto

Urusai – le dijo tomando una posición de batalla distinta – Estoy tratando de volver a ser yo misma – dijo, ella aun con los ojos cerrados – _Me estoy distrayendo demasiado con lo que me rodea. – _pensó, con el ceño fruncido – _he de olvidarme de lo innecesario – _pensó – _Proteger a mis alumnos, e hijos es lo que me mueve – _pensó decidida – _Ahora, aunque ya lo sabia, que lo que tengo enfrene es un obstáculo para lograrlo – _pensó, sus ojos cerrados calculaban el cuerpo, relajo su respiración

_Ya esta menos tensa – _pensó desde sus adentros Ragnarok – _la espada-chin del Shibusen, es una persona sencilla, y mi..._

¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte? - dijo mientras colocaba un dedo en su cabeza – Es obvio ¿No? - dijo ella bajándolo, Shelia se alarmo levemente

_Es mi hermana, la llorona, y loca protectora – _pensó con diversión

¡Quiero cortarte por la mitad! - estableció mientras solo dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo

* * *

**¡VIVO O MUERTO! **

**¿EL AVISMO ENTRE LA RESURECCIÓN Y LA ALUCINACIÓN?**

* * *

Que mona … - dijo Shelia

Ahora es mi turno de proteger – dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica, que se reflejaba en su arma

_Si – _pensó con la misma sonrisa Ragnarok – _Yo solía protegerla, antes de que me incrustaran con ella –_ pensó

_Flash Back _

_Una pequeña Chrona, de unos 5 años a su lado estaba un niño, de cabello negro, con las puntas blancas, una tez muy pálida, y ropas negras, este tenia ojos negros, la superaría por altura mas no edad, pero llega Medusa y jala de los cabellos a Chrona _

_Vamos Chrona es tu turno – dijo Medusa _

_Medusa-sama, vas a matar a Chrona, yo tomare su turno … de nuevo – lo último lo dijo en un susurro, el chico de cabellos negros _

_¿En serio? - dijo Medusa mirándolo de lado – Esta bien, vamos, Ragnarok – dijo ella soltando a Chrona y llamándolo._

_Estarás bien – cuestiono con ojos llorosos Chrona, este acento con una sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo _

_Fin de Flash Back_

Te lo vuelvo a repetir – dijo Shelia mirándolo fijamente – Hagas lo que hagas, todo seguirá igual – dijo ella – Este mundo tan repetitivo no te pega nada, siendo hija de Medusa, no debiste sacar por lo menos su carácter – dijo ella peleando con ella

Sabes, sabes, cuando era pequeña, mi hermano mayor termino siendo menos experimentado que yo con la sangre negra, pero el tuvo otros resultados – dijo con tranquilidad mientras peleaba con Shelia – después de que Medusa-sama no pudo hacer más nada con su cuerpo lo incrusto con el mio – dijo – sabes que es tener dos almas en un solo cuerpo – dijo ella mientras trataba de golpearla

¿A que quieres llegar? - dijo, aun en batalla y Chrona clavo su espada en un vendaje, que no se rompió

Cuando entre al Shibusen, muy poca gente me apoyaba, debido a que... era la hija de Medusa-sama, cuando huí, tuve a Marie-sensei, razones, salvar a Stein-sensei, después cuando derrotamos a Medusa, casi muero y el me salvo, cuando sacaron a Ragnarok de mi cuerpo porque estaba embarazada y el me hacia daño, sabes que fue lo que provoco la decisión de sacarlo de mi cuerpo – dijo ella apoyando la espada

El miedo – dijo Shelia

Si, el miedo, de perder a Ragnarok, teníamos un cuerpo, sin forma, y luego cuando lo incrustaron, era idéntico a el – dijo – esas son las razones por las que lucho – dijo mientras su mano brillaba – por Chrno, Kyaro, Kid-kun, Ragnarok, y todos – dijo mientras trataba de tocarla

Inútil – dijo Shelia mientras mandaba sus vendajes hacia ella, la atacaron, si, pero no detuvo el ataque, le dio en todo el pecho, y una fuerza azul salió del cuerpo de Shelia, esta boto una gran cantidad de sangre de la boca, y retorció los pies – buen ataque, pero que harás después – dijo mientras un vendaje salia de su espalda, pero se quebró -¿Nani? - se dijo – no puedo moverme – dijo ella, Chrona con su mano señalo su brazo que estaba lleno de puntos – Lograste saber de donde proviene mi magia – dijo ella con sadismo

cada bruja tiene un punto de donde sale la magia, y se distribuye en varios puntos, reconocí los tuyos, ya que son los mismos que los de Medusa-sama – aclaro Chrona

Bueno, porque no me cortas con tu espada – dijo Shelia

No puedo , si nos movemos perderé el control de tu cuerpo – aclaro ella sombría

Entonces actuaste imprudentemente, solo puedes inmovilizarme – dijo Shelia con burla – No podrás detenerlos – dijo ella sombríamente

* * *

Estaban los chicos en el santuario del Kishin Accelerator, y había una gran esfera amarilla, con borde de metal, pero no tenia vida

¿Nani'kore? - cuestiono asustada Misaki

Eso es el reloj infinito, quita la magia de las personas y se las trasmite a otra, consecuencias... pierde la vida – dijo Toma, Misaki trago duro, Toma le agarro el brazo y de la nada salieron unas cadenas que brillaban rojo, la tomaron e inmovilizaron estaba bastante alto, sus brazos eran sujetados al igual que sus piernas

Kya...- grito de dolor, Toma con su escoba subió y vio los ojos llorosos de Misaki, descubrió su frente donde se encontraba una estrella de doce puntas, la estrella del vació, la toco y comenzó a brillar de un rojo bondadoso, Misaki bajo su mirada para ver que Wif y Lyo estaban en las mismas, sus lágrimas salieron y cayeron al piso, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a Yukito y a Chrno

Hay esta … Misaki – exclamaron ambos, Yukito y Misuzu se vieron a ellos mismos, pero, Misuzu vio a su madre, y a su padre, con Yukito, quemándose, y Yukito, vio a su madre, padre, hermano y Misuzu desaparecer en el aire

¡NO! - gritaron ambos asustados y cayeron al piso, recordaron que Chrno se coloco asi – es una ilusión – dijeron ambos calmados y miraron determinados a su objetivo y comenzaron a dispararle a Toma que no se movía debido a las cadenas que lo protegían

No van a pasar – dijo el y soltó a Lyo – si intentas algo, mato a Wif – le ordeno, este crujió los dientes y comenzó a pelear con Chrno

_El otra vez_ – pensó triste Lily y vio a Misaki – Chrno, tengo que irme te dejo – dijo Lily des-transformándose, y le paso por un lado a Lyo y comenzó a saltar hasta donde Misaki que ya tenia sus ojos vacíos – Misa-chan – dijo con dolor, se sostuvo de una cadena y toco su símbolo que hacia ondas, pero transmitía aun energía por las cadenas de Toma, en eso llegan los dos Star y Yui ayuda a Chrno, y nadie sabe como Kirito paso con Kyaro a pelear con Ukyo, y la energía paro, Misaki cayo en brazos de Lily y ella en brazos de Chrno

Lo logre, ni el Kishin ni el reloj resucitaran – dijo cansada Lily

* * *

**SOUL EATER**

* * *

Estaban Chrona y Shelia aun en la misma posición

_En esta apuesta tenemos muy pocas posibilidades – _pensó algo preocupado Ragnarok – _Si queremos romper la defensa de Shelia, tendremos que atacarla por huevos – _pensó Ragnarok

_Me veo capaz de seguir aguantando – _pensó Chrona algo fastidiada – _pero cuando quite el control mágico, Shelia soltara toda los vendajes que esta conteniendo, tendría todas a las de perder – _pensó – _Pero la única muerte que veo es la de Shelia y no la mía – _pensó mientras apretaba a Ragnarok y temblaba - _¡Debo confiar en las pocas posibilidades que tengo! - _pensó y miro con odio a Shelia, se provocaba un terremoto

¡¿Qué pasa?! - dijo Ragnarok asustado, Chrona tembló ligeramente - ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Ragnarok, en el cielo del Shibusen, nueve pequeñas esferas negras con energía azul estaban conformando una estrella, mientras rayos salían – Nos esta invadiendo la locura – dijo el - ¿No sera que... Chrno y los demás fracasaron? - se cuestiono y Shelia rió con locura - ¿El Kishin a resucitado? - se pregunto, en el cielo, las esferas formaron una estrella visible, mientras desprendían rayos

* * *

Ya esta – dijo Ukyo de lo más sorprendido, Misaki ya había dejado de desprender energía – pero solo reviví el Kishin – dijo con un poco de felicidad

¿Nani? - se cuestiono de lo más débil Lily - ¡Yo libere a Misa-chan antes de todo! ¡¿Por que ha sido liberado?! - cuestiono, y vio a su madre, padre, Chrno y todos sus amigos, como brillaban sus ojos y desaparecían, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

Gomen'nasai – dijo mientras lloraba Misaki, Wif también se disculpaba sin control

* * *

No lo hemos conseguido – dijo Ragnarok, Shelia sonrió

Hemos ganado – dijo y comenzó a reírse, en eso el cuerpo de Chrona brilla y la corta por la mitad sorprendiendo a los dos acompañantes

Lo consiguió y … ni me he fijado – dijo Ragnarok sorprendido, las piernas de Shelia seguían de pie y explotaron dejando caer la sangre como lluvia

Cuando se libero el Kishin bajaste la guardia – dijo Chrona con su flejillo bajo – que ironía, gane gracias a Accelerator – dijo ella con sus ojos azules - pero este a resucitado – dijo ella desanimada, el reflejo de Ragnarok lucia igual – Así que he salido perdiendo – dijo Ella

* * *

Mientras los del santuario miraban la bolsa del Kishin que desprendía maldad, combinado con odio

Kusso, ¡Muerte! - le ordeno Yukito mientras le lanzaba de sus balas, nada no hizo nada y cayo de rodillas – imposible – dijo el, la bolsa comenzó a agrietarse

se esta rompiendo – dijo Wif temblando ….

* * *

iba corriendo Sora y paro en seco

¿Huh? - emitió, y miraba a todos lados, el reflejo de Daisuke salió

¿Que? ¿Qué sucede Sora? - le pregunto con los ojos abiertos Daisuke

Esta onda del Alma … ¿Han resucitado al Kishin? - dijo Sora

¿Y Misa, y los demás? - cuestiono Daisuke preocupado

No lo se – admitió – Debido a la locura, no puedo sentir sus almas – dijo ella, Daisuke se convirtió en el Kunai – Apurémonos – dijo Sora y comenzó a correr

* * *

en el santuario la bolsa exploto y una figura se vio, un chico de 16 años, aproximadamente, cabello blanco y desordenado, tez pálida, y cuerpo cubierto de vendas, hizo su aparición, todos lo miraban, las chicas más que asustadas, el se estiro de la mejor manera que encontró, y se dirigió a la primera persona que diviso que fue Wif, esta temblaba notoriamente, este se acerco a ella con los ojos cerrados, se froto uno y abrió paso a una vista carmesí, se vieron durante un rato y luego el grito, y Wif se le unió asustada

* * *

**LA GUERRA DE LOS SÍMBOLOS **

**LA CRISIS DEL COLAPSO DE DEATH CITY**

* * *

Ellos do seguían gritando - ¡Wif! - grito asustado Lyo

Que susto – admitió Yukito

Urusai – le dijo Kirito que estaba cansado y rasguñado, el reflejo de Kyaro se hizo presente

Kirito-kun – dijo ella preocupada

Ese tipo es el Kishin – dijo Kirito – Kyaro, ahí que hacer el Tamashi No Kyome, para poder usar el modo doble – dijo Kirito

Es imposible. Tu cuerpo ya no pude más – dijo Kyaro seriamente – si hacemos el Tamashi No Kyome, podrías terminar en el hospital – dijo Kyaro – no lo haré – dijo Kyaro con el ceño fruncido

¡Callaté y escucha lo que te digo! Apresúrate y hacedlo … ¡Tamashi No Kyome! - dijo el molesto

¡No voy ha hacerlo! - se negó Kyaro

Entonces, solo observadme desde aquí – le dijo dejándola en el piso

¡Kirito-kun! - dijo Kyaro, pero este ya estaba corriendo

nosotros también – dijeron Yukito y Yui, sus armas acentaron

¡Toma esto, maldito pervertido desnudo! - grito Kirito – Koku sen Big Wave – dijo y le dio en la espalda al igual como lo hacia su padre - _¡Mi cuerpo no es capaz de soportar mi propia Onda del Alma! - _pensó Kirito, pero no lo hizo nada - ¡Aun no termino! - exclamo le iba a dar otro golpe, pero el Kishin movió su mano, este se le movió ligeramente la cara y boto sangre por la nariz y se fue rodando

¡Kirito/Nii-chan! - exclamaron sus compañeros, Yukito comenzó a disparar y Yui iba corriendo, el Kishin movió dos dedos y ondas se crearon en sus cuerpos ambos sangraron antes de caer al piso

Yukito/kun Yui/chan – gritaron sus armas

Son demasiado escandalosos – dijo sobandose un oído, miro a las chicas, conscientes, muy asustadas de el, mientras los liberadores lo miraban atónitos, se acerco a Misaki y a Lily, las vio a las dos fijamente – Ambas tienen símbolos, pero ambos están muy poco desarrollados – dijo tomando a Misaki del cuello – te pareces un poco a ella, por eso no te matare – dijo dejándola caer al piso, esta tocio bastante y Accelerator miro a Lily, y su alma, la dejo de ver, la paso por alto, vio el alma de Misuzu atraves de su forma de arma, paso por alto, y la de Yui también, se puso donde solía estar la bolsa y rompió el techo y salió volando, dejando algunos de los largos vendajes

Huyo – dijo Kyaro preocupada y se dio vuelta, aun en su forma de arma, escucho correr a alguien era Sora, que tenia la forma de Kunai de Daisuke, salto alto y tomo un vendaje

Sora/chan – exclamaron todas, esta clavo a Daisuke en la pared, y se rompía a medida que subían

¡No te dejare escapar! - grito Sora decidida , bastantes, rocas la golpeaban a ella, algo cayo un corazón sin forma y Lily lo tomo

* * *

Los cuidadanes de Death City veía el cielo extraño, y el suelo comenzó a temblar

¿Nani? - exclamaron varios

¿Un terremoto? - dijeron otros, una esfera roja, salió del suelo, y abrió un gran hueco, esta se fue muy arriba en el cielo, era Accelerator, la esfera tenia su símbolo por todos lados

Oigan ¿que es eso? - dijo un ciudadano común

Algo salió del suelo – dijo otro. Sora caía con Daisuke a su lado, pero esta estaba semi-consciente

Sora – exclamo, el al ver que no reaccionaba, se des-transformo y la tomo con los dos brazos y se coloco abajo de ella, y la presiono contra su cuerpo, y cayeron en un abasto, Daisuke se quejo levemente del dolor, Sora abrió los ojos levemente y miro el cielo, extendió su brazo dolorido y rasguñado

El Kishin... debemos detenerlo … - dijo y cayo inconsciente, Daisuke se sentó con ella en brazos

Tu... eres Genial – admitió el y se termino de sentar, el suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo llamando la atención de Daisuke - ¿Como? - dijo – Algo más va a salir... – se dijo sorprendido, aferro más a Sora a su cuerpo, eran varias luces de colores, salieron

Eso es... - decía Accelerator – El sello, de Kid-sama sigue activo – se dijo, viendo como los colores lo comenzaban a aprisionar, Ukyo y Toma salieron volando en sus escobas bien lejos, y el resto también salió por el gran hueco que dejo el Kishin, salieron, Lily con Chrno en brazos, Misuzu tenia a Yukito, en la espalda, Spirit, tenia a Misaki en la espalda con Yui en brazos, y Kyaro como podía saco a Kirito

Fue un poco más sencillo, escapar con el hueco que hizo el Kishin – dijo Kyaro algo cansada

Si – dijo Misuzu sin fuerza

¿Nani'kore? - dijo Lily viendo las luces que aprisionaban al Kishin

Es parte del sello que hizo Kid-sama – dijo llegando con su hermana Lyo

Pero... con Accelerator con vida no servirá de nada – dijo Wif con los ojos levemente abiertos, todos abrieron sus ojos del asombro – Ellos son... - decía Wif

Lograron descifrar el código – dijo Lyo, era que Maka y Soul estaban estaban en frente de Accelerator

Maka-sensei – dijo sin vida Accelerator

* * *

**SOUL EATER**

* * *

Hola, ha pasado tiempo ¿eh? - cuestiono Maka, con la forma de arma de Soul – Te ves más pálido que antes Accelerator, no has conseguido lo que buscas – dijo ella

Pues no, y me he dado cuenta de que ya no esta embarazada, Maka-sensei – dijo Accelerator como si nada - ¿Que fue? - dijo el, eso la exalto un poco

Niña – acepto

Que bueno, ¿Cual es su nombre? - dijo el

Sora, Sora Eater Evans Albarn – dijo Maka seriamente

Ah... lindo nombre, aunque el apodo no le rima, Cielo Devorador...ja... pensé que no complacería a Soul-sensei – dijo Accelerator

Te equivocas, ella lo usa porque quiere – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos – ese candado es un poco viejo, pero creo que su magia volverá al de ella – dijo – Bueno, es hora de que mueras de nuevo – dijo mientras lo apuntaba

¡Tamashi No Kyome! - dijeron ambos mientras la transformación de Soul aparecía, Maka le pego con fuerza a Accelerator y este cayo al piso

Maka-sensei, que es que te quiten todo lo que quieres … ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es? - dijo el en el piso – Yo aun recuerdo – dijo juntando sus manos y levantándose solo con los pies del piso – ¡Ayudamé a recordarlo! - le grito mientras cuatro vendajes iban a Maka, Soul emitió una onda que hizo que los vendajes se desaparecieran y cortaran en varios lugares a Accelerator – ¿Una onda de sonido? - cuestiono, sus heridas sanaron rápido, sonrió de medio lado - ¡Ahora es mi turno! - le dijo hizo varios movimientos con las manos y varias esferas rojas aparecieron, formaron tres círculos mágicos, y un rayo rojo salio, y Maka comenzó a darle vueltas a Soul, para que no la tocasen, Accelerator sonreía, y reía, Maka se cansó y lo partió por la mitad, uno voló hacia el cielo y otro le pego a la ciudad

Rayos – dijo viéndolo Maka

¿En serio fui maestra de Accelerator? - cuestiono Tsubaki en su forma de arma, ella y Black Star corrían buscando a los heridos, junto con algunos estudiantes y con Marie, Hiroto y Stein

Se podría decir, que tu y Maka fueron sus profesoras favoritas, también estaba Black Star – dijo Stein

Mientras, Accelerator y Maka peleaban, y Maka fue repelida hacia una pared, Accelerator sonrió de lado

¡No dejare que hagas lo que quieras! - dijo y movió sus manos en conjunto y lanzo un escudo como el de Shinigami-sama, muy cerca, muy, estaban Sora y Daisuke, Daisuke contemplando a su profesora y a la Death Scythe

I-impresionante – dijo Daisuke, Accelerator comenzó a levantarse y grito y el escudo desapareció

Sora Eater Evans eh... - dijo Accelerator, Soul y Maka se tensaron, un vendaje fue y le quito a Sora de los brazos de Daisuke, este comenzó a correr a su dirección – es esta – dijo viéndola fijamente buscando su alma y la vio con sus ojos, se abrieron de sorpresa, y vio a una niña de cabellos marrones cortos y ojos marrones claros, más pequeña que Sora – _Accelerator – _dijo la niña

Koku sen Big Wave – dijo Daisuke y le pego en la espalda, haciendo que suelte a Sora y el la tomo en sus brazos, la sostuvo con uno como un saco de papas, y convirtió su brazo derecho, en el filo del Mondial - ¡No dejare que toques a Sora! - dijo sombríamente

Mocoso – dijo viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos oscuros, que cambiaron en un momento, y una estrella dorada apareció en ellos, corrió lejos y le piso la cabeza al albino y paso a Sora a su espalda y se fue de ahí y se sentó de nuevo con Sora pero más lejos que antes – bueno – dijo y dos filos de Guadaña aparecieron en su espalda, corrió y salto hasta donde Maka que lo paro con Soul y creaban rayos a su alrededor – Tu hija tiene la misma alma que Misaka, sería bueno que la dejaras conmigo. – dijo y Maka abrió sus ojos cuando su cara fue rasguñada y boto sangre – Creo que para otra ocasión – dijo y se fue volando, Maka se le quedo viendo hasta que se fue, ella suspiro y cayo delicadamente en el Shibusen

¡Maka-chan! - dijo Patty llegando hasta donde ella estaba

Patty... - dijo ella desanimada – Ve y protege a los chicos que todavía estén en el subterráneo – dijo

¡SI! - acento ella

Y luego contacta a los mejores técnicos, y sus armas – dijo – solo a los cuatro mejores – dijo

Te refieres a...

Si, has que todos se reúnan en Death City – dijo Maka – Se que Kid-kun no dirá que no – dijo ella, y se dio vuelta, Soul se des-transformo y ella suspiro y toco, su vientre, Soul la abrazo por los hombros

¿Quien lo diría? El mismo acontecimiento, dos veces, el mismo día – dijo el tocándole el vientre

* * *

¿Que harán con nosotros? - cuestiono Wif

No se preocupen. – dijo Misaki con una mirada seria hacia el cielo – Yo soy una bruja, y los protegeré, vi, cuando estaba atada por las cadenas de Toma, vi su pasado, no pudo ser más doloroso, Gomen'nasai – se disculpo

* * *

Parece que Maka y el Kishin se han enfrentando pero...- decía Chrona – La locura ha desaparecido – dijo – Accelerator, un chico que queria ser medico – dijo recordándolo

Gomene, Chrona, pude haber hecho más – dijo Ragnarok triste, Chrona le sonrió

Esta bien, si no hubiese sido porque Lily-chan se quedo estudiando toda la noche no hubiésemos salido – dijo animándolo Chrona, varios vendajes atraparon a Chrona – ¿Nani? - cuestiono, Shelia le mordió el hombro

¡Chrona! - le dijo preocupado Ragnarok, esta le tomo la cabeza a Shelia y la tiro contra el piso

Tu y yo... somos iguales – le dijo, Chrona le clavo la espada, sus ojos eran lila de nuevo

Te equivocas, tu y yo no somos iguales, yo si conozco el amor y se darlo – dijo ella mientras volvían a ser azules, el alma de Shelia no apareció si no que se disperso

Vaya mujer ...¿Ha dispersado su alma? - dijo Ragnarok

* * *

Mientras, Lily sostenía a Chrno de su brazo y arrastraba su pie, Kyaro y Misuzu intentaban despertar a sus técnicos, Misaki y los hermanos caminaban, mientras que Spirit tenía a Yui en brazos, Krad seguía peleando con Dark, y Daisuke con Sora, este la tenia en su espalda y ella tenia la cabeza suelta como sus brazos, y el la agarraba de sus piernas

_El efecto que deja este Kishin es inimaginable, hay que detener la Locura –_ vio la imagen de Chrona Daisuke

"Esta muy, muy lejano... es lo que piensan algunos, esta no es la excepción, pero, mientras algunos aun tengan fuerzas para proteger habrá un nuevo mañana"

Los ciudadanos de Death City estaban reconstruyendo lo que había hecho Accelerator, mientras fuera de la barrera, una serpiente blanca de ojos azules apareció gruño y se tiro al agua ...

* * *

**LES SUPLICO PIEDAD, RAZONES POR LA CUAL ME DURE UN MES EN PUBLICAR UN CAPITULO**

**UNO: MI HERMANO DAÑO EL REEPLAZO DE MI COMPU**

**DOS: TRABAJO (A PESAR DE TENER 13) **- Info/Guide

**TRES: COMPRE UNA NUEVA, Y NO ACEPTABA EL FORMATO ASI QUE ME RENDI Y LA ESCRIBI DIRECTO**

**BUENO, YA VIERON QUE HACE EL SIMBOLO DE MISA-CHAN**

**ACCELERATOR, NADIE SABE DONDE LO TIENE**

**SORA, NUEVO OBJETIVO **

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**INVITADOS A DEATH CITY **


End file.
